


ПРИНЦ И НИЩИЙ.

by Alina_Petrova, lana_log



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курту Хаммелу двадцать пять, а горизонт его личной жизни пуст и чист... девственно чист. Ровно до того момента, когда он знакомится с бомжеватым на вид, но совершенно неотразимым Блейном. А через пару дней - с похожим на принца из сказки и не менее неотразимым Дэвоном. Из серии: то пусто, то густо!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Разрешите представиться? или О трудностях, которые мы сами себе создаём.

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела я этот мини-коллаж, 
> 
> мой больной мозг взбрыкнул, и я кинулась к Лан с воплем:"Смотри! Принц и нищий!, давай кроссовер замутим!" Я-то по наивности рассчитывал на охлаждающее " Что ты несёшь? Заняться нечем, да?" Но моя половинка подперла щёчку ручкой, устремила на меня заинтересованный взгляд и с энтузиазмом подлила масла в огонь:"Ну-ка, ну-ка, интересненько! Не останавливайся!" Ну... и понеслась душа в рай.  
>  Короче, ежели что не так, это она меня не остановила!

**POV Курт – _курсив_ , POV Блейн – обычный шрифт.**

Дверь приоткрыта... и за ней темно... и тихо. Тишина - это плохой знак, уж чему-чему, а этому жизнь меня научила. Моё сердце болезненно сжалось. Господи, сделай так, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо! Пусть всё раскроется, пусть он злится на меня, я упаду перед ним на колени, я вымолю прощения! А если даже он не простит меня... пусть, лишь бы с ним всё было в порядке! 

В тот момент мне было так страшно, что казалось, я сейчас умру. Говорят, в последние мгновения перед глазами приговорённого мелькает вся его жизнь, будто кадры из старого, ещё чёрно-белого кино… что ж, присоединяйтесь к просмотру.

Итак, позвольте представиться, я – Блейн Дэвон Андерсон, а точнее, Блейн Андерсон для мамы и Дэвон Андерсон для отца. Почему так? Спросите вы. Потому что с момента моего рождения собственные родители не сумели прийти к единому мнению относительно моего имени. Меня назвали Блейн Дэвон Андерсон, и всё бы ничего, имя как имя, как и у многих, но только вот родители дома называли меня каждый по-своему. 

Отцу не нравилось то, как звучит мамино "Блейни", он всегда говорил, что с таким именем многого я в жизни не добьюсь. А маме казалось, Дэвон звучит слишком сурово и пугающе для маленького мальчика, будто и не Дэвон вовсе, а демон из преисподней. Сейчас, спустя годы, я понимаю, что была доля правды в её словах, потому что с фотографий на меня действительно смотрит маленький бесёнок: озорной мальчишка с кудряшками, огромными в пол лица глазёнками, играющими шкодливыми огоньками, то перевернувший праздничный торт на платье одной из дам маминого чайного клуба, то сделавший целую флотилию из папиного годового финансового отчета и запустивший её в бассейн, то подложивший хомячка в карман фартука нашей поварихе (а она, кстати, до смерти боялась мышей), то спустивший колёса у какой-то жутко дорогущей машины неведомого мне зверя – конгрессмена, ведущего с отцом деловой разговор. Проще говоря, всяческих пакостей от меня натерпелись все. Но, не думаю, что беда была именно в самом имени, скорее всего, в том, что я был младшим ребёнком в семье и мне дозволялось многое, очень многое. 

Но, справедливости ради, должен заметить, что и требовали с меня родители тоже немало. Мама настояла на изучении языков, музыки и занятиях танцами, отец на частной закрытой школе и секции бокса. Говорить, что пальцы пианиста несовместимы с травмами боксера - было нельзя, иначе в доме разгорался скандал не хуже гражданской войны Севера и Юга. Да и невдомёк было мне, маленькому ребенку, что таким образом всего лишь находили отражение несбывшиеся мечты собственных родителей. Нет, они любили меня до безумия, да что там говорить, и сейчас продолжают любить не меньше. Во всем виноваты так называемые "старые деньги". И маме и папе пришлось взять на себя продолжение своих династий, укрупнив своим браком бизнес и увеличив и без того немалое состояние, вот они и пожертвовали своими увлечениями ради того, что считали первостепенным. И Купера, моего старшего брата, воспитали в том же ключе – сначала дело, потом личное удовольствие. А уж мне, как меньшему отпрыску фамилии, было дозволено заниматься чем-то кроме стратегии бизнеса и права. Но что-то я увлёкся. 

В общем, большие деньги и настоящие отношения – это вещи абсолютно несовместимые. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думал до недавнего времени...

***

_Шаги на лестнице... его шаги. Вот сейчас **он** войдёт в эту дверь. **Он** – кто? Хороший вопрос. Я почти на сто процентов уверен в своей правоте. И если я прав, **ему** придётся объяснить немеренную уйму вещей. А если нет... что ж, **мне** придётся...  
Но, может, сначала лучше представиться? Пожалуй._

_Итак, я – Курт, а точнее Курт Элизабет Хаммел. Элизабет… так звали мою маму. **Звали** , потому что её не стало, когда мне было восемь, и мы с папой остались одни._

_Сейчас мне двадцать пять, и я гей, знаете, из тех, про которых можно сказать " у него на лбу написано". А чтобы было легче прочесть, мне нравится зачёсывать чёлку наверх, открывая этот самый лоб всем ветрам. Я не стыжусь того, кем являюсь._

_Не то, чтобы у меня никогда не было связанных с этим проблем, ещё как были, ведь я родился и вырос в эпицентре гомофобии – Лайма, Огайо, прошу любить и жаловать! И с того самого момента, как я осознал, что… не совсем такой, как другие мальчики, а точнее, когда это, чуть ли не раньше меня, осознали они, я начал мечтать. Мечтать о том, чтобы сбежать подальше, туда, где в меня не станут тыкать пальцем – и это в самом лучшем случае – только за то, кто я. Мне повезло несказанно дважды. Во-первых, мой отец всегда безоговорочно принимал меня, не упрекая и не пытаясь изменить никоим образом. Ну, разве что, уточнил, уверен ли я, когда я признался в своей ориентации. Но разве можно осуждать его за это? Какой отец не мечтает болтать с сыном о девчонках, давать советы по обращению с прекрасным полом… Впрочем, мне тоже было непросто, кто мог научить меня, как завоевать понравившегося парня? Правильно, никто._

_И, естественно, на первом курсе старшей школы я по уши втрескался в самого что ни на есть популярного парня, футболиста и до мозга костей натурала! Правда, в этом случае всё обернулось как нельзя лучше. Пытаясь сблизиться с этим парнем, я познакомил папу с его мамой, тоже вдовой, и, невольно сыграл роль Купидона. В результате, наши родители поженились, а из Финна со временем вышел отличный брат.  
Вторым везением был мой голос. Ну, не всегда, потому что по телефону меня продолжают неизменно принимать за женщину, но именно благодаря голосу – контртенор, не больше, не меньше! – мне удалось таки выбраться из Лаймы. И не просто выбраться, а попасть в Нью-Йорк. И не просто попасть в Нью-Йорк, а поступить в престижнейшую НЙАДИ. Да ещё вместе с моей вечной соперницей-подругой Рэйчел, по совместительству, невестой моего сводного брата. Финн на некоторое время застрял в Огайо, потом завербовался было в армию, но в результате, через год после нас, тоже приехал в Яблоко, поступив в театральную школу поскромней. Мы с Рэйч снимали лофт и, естественно, приняли его с распростёртыми объятиями._

_И всё шло прекрасно, пока, одним из самых обычных вечеров три года назад Финн просто не вернулся после вечерней смены в пабе, где подрабатывал барменом. Как потом выяснилось, по дороге домой он заметил нескольких парней, пристававших к девушке, и, само собой, не смог не вмешаться. У одного из хулиганов оказался нож… Девушка убежала, как только появилась такая возможность, а парни бросили его истекать кровью. Это было довольно безлюдное, но всё же не пустынное место. Мимо проходили люди. Но Финна оставили за грудой ящиков, и с улицы были видны лишь ноги. «Подумаешь, ещё один бомж!», – надо полагать, думали прохожие, невольно прикладывая руку к его смерти. Потому что потом, уже в больнице, нам сказали, что он умер далеко не сразу, что его можно было спасти._

_Кэрол, мама Финна – медицинская сестра. Каждую зиму она рассказывала нам ужасные истории о бездомных, которые с завидной регулярностью, из года в год, поступали в отделение скорой – кто с обмороженными конечностями, кто с пневмонией, а кто и вовсе уже на пути в мир иной, и иногда даже трупом не первой свежести. Мы все дружно кивали, соглашаясь, что да, какой ужас, надо что-то с этим делать, но в результате благополучно возвращались каждый к своим делам._

_Лишь тогда, потеряв родного человека из-за равнодушия толпы, я ощутил острую необходимость предпринять хоть что-то, только бы отмежеваться от этой самой толпы, не быть одним из безразлично проходящих мимо чужой боли._

_Через месяц после похорон брата я просто зашёл в ближайшую к нашему жилищу ночлежку и спросил, не нужна ли помощь. Сначала на меня посмотрели как на сумасшедшего, потом как на святого, потом подхватили под руки и провели, или, скорее, пронесли по всем помещениям, знакомя с сотрудниками – штатными и добровольцами – и рассказывая, какая работа для меня на выбор имеется._

_После учёбы в Академии, а позже, службы в театре, да подработки выступлениями, где и когда только можно, времени оставалось совсем немного, но вечером в пятницу я неизменно приходил туда, стараясь внести свой, пусть ничтожный, но всё же вклад в помощь слабым и нуждающимся.  
Год назад Рэйчел, наконец, сумела найти в себе силы и сказать прощай Финну. Она начала встречаться с парнем и уже через пару месяцев объявила, что намерена переехать к нему. В одиночку лофт мне было не потянуть, да и к чему такое пространство одному? Через знакомых я довольно быстро нашёл крошечную квартирку не совсем на окраине и вот уже десять месяцев чувствую себя совершенно самостоятельным человеком. И совершенно одиноким._

_Нет, не поймите меня неправильно, у меня бывали увлечения за годы жизни в городе моей мечты, и я не настолько романтик, чтобы хранить невинность до встречи с единственным и неповторимым. И всё же, я его ждал. А после того как мы с Рэйч разъехались, ощущение пустоты по возвращении в тёмную и молчаливую квартиру стало недвусмысленно намекать, что пора бы моей половинке появиться.  
И вот однажды…_


	2. Ночлежка. Её постоянные жители и случайные гости.

**За полтора месяца до событий, описываемых в прологе.**

**Конец января, пятница, поздний вечер.**

 

_Помню как сейчас, стоял конец января, в последнюю неделю здорово подморозило, а в ночлежке, соответственно, резко повысилась температура. Ну, в смысле, добрая половина персонала и волонтёров, вроде меня, слегли с температурой, а клиентов, напротив, прибавилось – кто ж осмелится, даже с самым свободолюбивым нравом спать на улице, когда столбик термометра опускается ниже нуля!_

_Я только успел переодеться в рабочее – трёхгодичной выдержки джинсы от Страус и длинный свитер крупной вязки – как громкий кашель за спиной заставил меня подскочить на месте. И это точно не было вежливое покашливание, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Нет, внимание согнувшийся пополам в приступе кашля мужчина, безусловно, привлёк. Я, привычным уже жестом, приобнял его за плечи, поддерживая и помогая присесть на ближайший стул. Пообещав немедленно вернуться, я сбегал на кухню за тарелкой горячего супа._

_– Вот, Вам нужно согреться! Поешьте горячего, и Вам непременно полегчает. Хотя, с таким кашлем без антибиотиков уже, наверное, не обойтись… У Вас, кажется, и жар? – я отвёл со лба тёмные кудряшки и ладонью оценил навскидку температуру нового клиента. Его кожа обожгла мне пальцы… чёрт, похоже, лучше вызвать скорую! Мужчина поднял на меня покрасневшие слезящиеся глаза._

_– Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, – проговорил он слабым голосом, – я сюда не за этим пришёл, – он кивнул на тарелку. – И антибиотики мне мой доктор уже прописал, я в порядке, правда! – поспешил он уверить меня, очевидно, читая сомнение и озабоченность на моём лице. – Видите ли, в понедельник у меня слушанье по одному делу, а мой подзащитный пропал с концами. Это уже не впервые, только вот, если на этот раз он не появится, сына ему не видать. Это четвёртая ночлежка за сегодняшний вечер, я, как Вы, наверное, заметили, не в лучшей форме, и основательно вымотался, так что, мне бы здорово помогло, если бы Вы взглянули на фото и сказали, не видели ли этого человека… вот._

***

Первым, что я подумал, прокашлявшись и подняв, наконец, голову было: «Ну вот, так и знал, что этот грипп сведёт меня в могилу!» Судя по всему, я умер и попал в Рай, потому что тот, кто смотрел на меня с тревогой в глазах, не мог быть никем иным, как Ангелом небесным. О, точно, и голос у него ангельский! Небожитель упорхнул в неизвестном направлении, но тут же вернулся.

– Вот, Вам нужно согреться! Поешьте горячего, и Вам непременно полегчает. Хотя, с таким кашлем без антибиотиков уже, наверное, не обойтись… У Вас, кажется, и жар? – крепкий запах варева в тарелке, которую он поставил передо мной, привёл меня в чувство. Ага, парень принимал меня за клиента этой богодельни. Я прикинул, как выгляжу, учитывая недельную небритость, лающий кашель, насморк и моё уже трёхчасовое метание по городу в поисках злосчастного горе-папаши… да, он вполне адекватно оценил меня по рубашке, так сказать. Нужно было срочно как-то выруливать ситуацию, мне почему-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы эти небесные глаза смотрели на меня с жалостью и сочувствием.  
– Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста, – прогнусавил я и объяснил причину моего визита. Как ни странно, в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание при взгляде на фото, и прекрасный незнакомец воскликнул, лаская мой слух:  
– О, Боже! Это же старина Бэнкс! Ребята на раздаче рассказали мне, что его сегодня увезли на машине скорой помощи, у него был такой жар, что бедолага прямо за столом потерял сознание!  
– Вот чёрт… а известно, в какое отделение его отвезли? Мне позарез нужно повидать его, или хоть справку из больницы о его состоянии, чтобы перенести слушанье по делу!  
– Так Вы… эмм… действительно адвокат? – он слегка наклонил голову и исподлобья взирал на меня с недоверием. Я даже оскорбился слегка.  
– Да! Просто я очень больной, небритый и остро нуждающийся в сне адвокат… общественный защитник, – он понимающе кивнул.  
– А! – его «А!» прозвучало как-то пренебрежительно, и я встал в позу.  
– Что значит «А!»?

***

_– Что значит «А!»? – вскинул он голову, резко выпрямившись на стуле. И куда только вся сонливость подевалась! Из-за громоздкой тёмной оправы его глаза смотрели на меня… с глубочайшей обидой. Опаньки! Это что, я его гордость профессиональную что ли походя задел? И что я такого сказал-то? Даже не слово – одну жалкую букву… Да это и общеизвестно, мне один из моих бывших, студент юрфака, столько анекдотов про общественных защитников рассказывал! У них эта категория вроде мальчиков для битья, только ленивый на их косточках не плясал. «Труд какого адвоката оплачивается справедливо? – Общественного защитника! – А сколько он получает? – Ноль долларов в час!» К ним относились как к отбросам, как к бедным родственникам, которых стыдятся.  
– Ох! Прости, пожалуйста, я вовсе не хотел обидеть! Просто, знаешь, говорят, общественные защитники, как бы это сказать… не сливки адвокатского сообщества!  
– И кто ж это тебе такое сказал? – наклонил он голову вбок, поджав губы. Так, похоже, «униженный и оскорблённый» решил отстоять свою честь.  
– Ну, на самом деле, мне-то лично не приходилось сталкиваться – тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! – но один мой бывший учился на юридическом, так что информация, можно сказать, из первых рук, – его брови взлетели, скрываясь под чёлкой.  
– А! – его «А!» отдавало издёвкой, и я гордо скрестил руки на груди.  
– Что значит «А!»?_

***

– Что значит «А!»? – а я и сам не знал, что оно значит. Что я рад подтвердившейся догадке и, ставшей вполне реальной, возможности пригласить его как-нибудь на свидание… ну, побрившись, помывшись, естественно?   
– Да ничего такого, просто я слыхал, будто представители сексуальных меньшинств являются наиболее толерантной частью общества! Что-то типа «Не суди, да не судим будешь», «Кто без греха, пусть бросит первый камень»…  
– «Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят!» – сострил он, и я невольно усмехнулся.  
– А как насчёт «Не плюй в колодец!»**? – он тоже хихикнул.  
– Туше!

***

_Откинувшись на спинки стульев, мы уставились друг на друга с идиотскими радостными улыбками. Только сейчас мне удалось как следует разглядеть его, и я пришёл к выводу, что первое впечатление было просто-таки пальцем в небо. Во-первых, он был, скорее всего, моим ровесником, ну, или на пару лет старше, и просто эта щетина – почти борода – старила его. Во-вторых, позор на мою седую голову! Как я мог принять его за бомжа в пальто от Ральф Лорен и очках, пусть и в стиле ретро, от Гуччи? И, в-третьих, последних и самых важных… ух ты! Да он, похоже, красавчик! Естественно, недельная щетина, покрасневшие веки и неряшливо сбившиеся кудряшки несколько портили картину, но, чёрт возьми, эти покрасневшие веки были обрамлены самыми пушистыми ресницами, какие я когда-либо видел, и сквозь них внимательно на меня смотрели лукаво поблёскивающие глаза удивительного янтарно-зелёного оттенка, а его улыбкой можно было лечить рак! Наконец, он как-то неловко крякнул, слегка мотнул головой и хлопнул руками по коленям._

_– Эх, как мне ни приятно твоё общество, – ииии! Ему приятно моё общество, ура! – но мне нужно, всё-таки отправляться за моим пропавшим клиентом. Ты не спросишь у своих коллег, куда конкретно его отвезли? – он встал и тут же упал обратно, едва не промазав мимо стула, да, он явно был не в состоянии куда-либо идти. По крайней мере, не в одиночку._

***

Выяснилось, что моего подопечного отвезли не в ближайшее отделение скорой помощи, где не оказалось мест, так что путь туда занял почти час по запруженным в вечернее время машинами дорогам. В тёплом уютном салоне такси меня моментально развезло, и я отключился, бесстыдно воспользовавшись моим новым знакомым как подушкой. Когда, по прибытии на место, он – весьма деликатно – разбудил меня, я растерянно заморгал, совершенно выбитый недолгим, но глубоким сном из реальности. Вид у меня был при этом, судя по его реакции, весьма забавный, поскольку он заливисто рассмеялся, и на секундочку мне показалось, что сейчас он потреплет мне щёчку или почешет за ушком, таким умильным был его взгляд. Впрочем, через минуту моя амнезия прошла, я вытащил наличные и расплатился с водителем. 

– Золотой зажим от Картье? Серьёзно? Мне действительно следует пересмотреть мои представления об общественных защитниках? – он вопросительно изогнул бровь, остановившись – руки в боки – перед машиной и явно забавляясь моими жалкими попытками выбраться из неё. После третьей неудачи он таки сжалился и выдернул меня оттуда, схватив за предплечья.  
Войдя в холл больницы, я сразу направился к дежурной сестре, показал документы и попросил узнать о состоянии клиента, а потом присоединился к моему ангелу-хранителю в зале ожидания. Он как-то погрустнел и сидел, согнувшись и опершись локтями о колени. Мне захотелось спросить, что с ним, и только тут я понял, что не могу окликнуть его по той простой причине, что до сих пор не знаю имени.   
Тогда я положил руку на его плечо. Он вздрогнул и выпрямился, поворачивая ко мне лицо, на котором застыла глубокая тоска.  
– Прости… я напугал тебя?

***  
 _– Прости… я напугал тебя?  
Ну да, откуда ему было знать, что за исключением Кэрол, всё остальное, связанное с больницами, пробуждало во мне не самые радужные мысли. Мама, папино сердце, да ещё и Финн...  
– Нет-нет, ты здесь совершенно ни при чём, – выдохнул я, вставая. – Так, плохие воспоминания. Я, кстати, Курт, Курт Хаммел.  
– Курт, – прокатил он на языке моё имя, будто пробуя его на вкус, – что ж, приятно наконец познакомиться, Курт, – он протянул мне руку, пожать которую я не успел.  
– Я Блейн А...  
– Молодые люди, – прервал нас подошедший мужчина в медицинской робе, – мне передали, что вы интересовались состоянием мистера Бэнкса? Вы родственники?  
– Нет, я его адвокат, общественный защитник, а мистер Хаммел...  
– Я работаю в ночлежке, откуда его доставили к вам, – прервал я Блейна.  
– С прискорбием должен сообщить... – и снова смерть. В больнице людей лечат… ну, тех, кого ещё можно вылечить. Человеку легчает, и после мгновенного всплеска радости и благодарности он просто не думает об этом больше, ведь чувствовать себя нормально, это… нормально, нет? _

_Другое дело, когда помочь нельзя, трагедии потери близких застревают в сердце острыми шипами, продолжая причинять боль и через годы, и, даже если всё обходится, как в случае с отцом, пережитый страх остаётся в сознании мутным осадком, готовым всплыть на поверхность, потревоженный воспоминаниями. У меня таких воспоминаний, связанных с больницей было с лихвой. Дальнейшие слова врача я воспринимал с трудом. Края моего слуха коснулись какие-то медицинские термины, что-то про разрыв аорты, слишком позднее обращение и общее состояние пациента. Блейна эта новость, похоже, тоже подкосила, потому как улыбка на его лице исчезла, уступив место плотно сжатым в чёткую, жёсткую линию губам. Он прошёл к административной стойке, чтобы оставить какую-то информацию и получить документы о смерти для предоставления в суд, а я, оглядевшись по сторонам, нашёл аппарат с кофе._

_– Обезжиренного мокко у них здесь нет, что пьешь ты я не знаю, поэтому остановился на простом латте, – протянул я ему стаканчик.  
Блейн изогнул бровь, поднеся напиток к губам.  
– Гм, мокко? – не меняя выражения лица, переспросил он. Я непроизвольно закатил глаза. Знаю, что та еще дурная привычка, и Рейч мне постоянно за это выговаривает, но что поделать, привычка – вторая натура.  
– Да, мокко, и я знаю, что это так по-гейски, но я тот, кто есть, и меня не волнует отношение к этому окружающих.  
– Эй, потише. У меня нет с этим проблем.   
Он отпил кофе, облизнул губы, практически загипнотизировав меня молниеносно прошедшим по нижней губе кончиком языка, и улыбнулся.   
– Для меня любой кофе с молоком – уже праздник. Я плохо переношу лактозу и не часто могу себе позволить такое. Если ты не против, давай, присядем ненадолго, а то я с ног валюсь.  
– Прости, я не собирался тебя травить, честно. Можешь не пить, садись, я принесу простой чёрный.  
– Не суетись, а то и так голова кружится, – устало улыбнулся Блейн. – Ничего со мной не станется от одного латте, да и к тому же вокруг полно врачей.  
– Не шути так, – ответил я, присаживаясь рядом. – И если это не противоречит адвокатскому кодексу, что там с мистером Бэнксом, покойся он с миром?  
– Обычная история завсегдатая ночлежек. Сокращение, алкоголь, бродяжничество, лишение родительских прав. Мы должны были отсудить ему право на свидания с сыном. Нет, он не плохой человек, просто оступился и упал, а руку подать оказалось некому.  
– Да, грустно. Плохо, когда тебе некому помочь.  
– Курт… извини, меня совсем развезло, я буквально на минуточку закрою глаза, растолкай меня через пять минут, мне хватит, я себя знаю!.._

_Блейн поставил на пол недопитый кофе, облокотился на ручку кресла и, вполоборота отвернувшись от меня, прикрыл глаза, ненароком давая мне возможность разглядеть его поподробнее. Спящий Блейн был ещё более очарователен, если такое вообще возможно. Он по-детски подогнул одну ногу под себя, почти свернулся в кресле клубочком, и мне сразу вновь вспомнился Финн. Финн тоже всегда засыпал в кресле у телевизора, но ему-то уж точно ни за что не удалось бы поместиться в нём вот с таким комфортом. Рот Блейна был чуть приоткрыт, видимо, нос заложило окончательно, и он дышал ртом, отчего губы пересыхали, и он периодически облизывал их, лишь ухудшая ситуацию. «Завтра наверняка появятся весьма болезненные трещины, нужно будет посоветовать ему воспользоваться бальзамом», – подумал я и тут же одернул себя: – «Ты с ним и дня не знаком, а уже лезешь с советами. Да ещё с такими. Курт, остынь, он натурал. Об этом даже спрашивать не надо, и без того всё понятно.»  
Так я и сидел какое-то время, молча, думая о своём. Из раздумий и лицезрения спокойно посапывающего Блейна меня вывело его резкое движение. Подбородок придерживаемый ладонью соскользнул с неё и Блейн встрепенулся. Я хихикнул и поднёс руку к лицу, пытаясь скрыть свой смех, скорее от себя самого, нежели от немногочисленных людей в зале ожидания. В кармане заверещал телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении._

_Рэйчел: Твоя смена скоро заканчивается. Может, все-таки присоединишься?  
Курт: Я устал. Домой и спать.  
Рэйчел: Была бы рада такому ответу, если бы дома тебя ждал принц...  
Рэйчел: Можно и без коня ;)  
Курт: Берри, кто-то пьёт?  
Рэйчел: Не будь занудой.  
Курт: Веселись. Поболтаем завтра. Я немного занят с одним знакомым.  
Рэйчел: Курт, завтра уже наступило. Что за знакомый? Симпатичный?_

_Понимая, что наша переписка грозит перерасти в телефонный допрос с пристрастием и попутным подробным описанием происходящего в баре, в который Рэйчел вот уже пару месяцев безрезультатно меня зазывает, я решил проигнорировать собеседницу. Время действительно было уже за полночь, и пора было возвращаться домой. Я убрал телефон, легко коснулся руки Блейна и замер. У парня, определенно, был жар._

_– Блейн, Блейн, проснись, – позвал я его.  
Он вновь встрепенулся и открыл глаза. На секунду мир остановился. В этих глазах было что-то такое, чего я ещё не видел прежде и затруднялся дать этому определение. Лицо бородатого взрослого мужчины смотрело на меня широко распахнутыми глазами ребенка, который дезориентирован, потерян, но отнюдь не испуган.   
– Блейн? Слушай, ты весь горишь, давай, я сейчас позову сестру, тебя осмотрят, может, дадут что-то от жара… да и твой кашель, он немного пугающий, – в ответ он мгновенно – я бы сказал, профессионально – построил бровки домиком и жалобно простонал:  
– Нееет… пожалуйста, Курт, не оставляй меня здесь. Я был у врача, правда, дома у меня есть лекарства. Мне просто не стоило выходить сегодня, я полежу выходные, пропью антибиотики, и всё пройдёт! – да, у актёров и адвокатов, определённо немало общего. Я внутренне ему поаплодировал, на жалость он давить умел.  
– Хм… был у доктора, лекарства дома… точно? Смотри, я ведь проверю!   
– Э? Как это?  
– Что значит, как? Не отпущу же я тебя в таком состоянии бродить в одиночку по городу, да и должен ведь кто-то оказать тебе первую помощь, ну, там, чай приготовить с мёдом и лимоном… у тебя лимон есть? – он слабо кивнул, и его глаза как-то подозрительно увлажнились, впрочем, наверное, от высокой температуры.  
– Спасибо, Кууурт! Ты так добр ко мне… ты вовсе не обязан!.._

 

***

 

– Спасибо, Кууурт! Ты так добр ко мне… ты вовсе не обязан!.. – мне действительно становилось уже неловко, в конце концов, я этому парню никто, а он потратил на меня весь вечер и уже полночи, и не просто за посиделками в кафе, а сопровождая, поддерживая – в самом буквальном смысле слова – помогая даже переодеться, умыться и забраться в постель, готовя, как и обещал, мне чай и заставляя принять лекарства. Впрочем, может, в нём сработала привычка возиться с обитателями ночлежки, и он воспринимает меня как очередного подопечного, беззащитного и нуждающегося в помощи?.. Чёрт… а вот это уже было обидно! Верно, но обидно. Он мне здорово понравился, этот Курт… Кууурт Хааааммел, ха, красиво звучит! Но то, что я сейчас вижу в его глазах, мне совсем-совсем не нравится! Совершенно! Потому что это жалость, сострадание и, кажется… умиление? Точно! Всё это чудесные чувства, но только по отношению к потерявшемуся щенку, а не ко мне! Я всего лишь болен, я же не всегда такая размазня! Упс, почему он смотрит так озабоченно? Похоже, он что-то спросил, а я не ответил… Отвлёкся, прости, сейчас сосредоточусь.  
– Блейн! Я понимаю, тебе плохо, но мне нужна минутка твоего внимания. Ты меня слышишь? Дай мне хоть какой-то знак… окей, ты меня слышишь. Мне нужно отлучиться на полчасика, я вернусь проверить, как ты, спал ли жар, и если это будет не так, я всё-таки отвезу тебя в больницу, не обессудь! Кивни, Блейн! Вот и ладушки! – он уже почти развернулся, чтобы уйти, но я, собрав все свои силы, схватил его за руку и прохрипел:  
– Я люблю тебя, Ангел…

 

***

 

_– Я люблю тебя, Ангел… – да, ну, просто здорово!… Этот самый натуральный натурал вовсе не собирался облегчить мне задачу не запасть на него как малолетка! Ну, правильно, так держать! Признался в любви, затрепетал своими непристойными ресничками и отрубился… Ладно, спишем на бред больного. А теперь вперёд, Курт, где-то тут неподалёку мы проезжали круглосуточный супермаркет… лекарства-то у него есть, а вот насчёт покушать... на кухне шаром покати!_

_Мне повезло, ближайший работающий маркет оказался всего в двух кварталах, небольшой, но вполне приличный. Я купил хлеб и необходимый минимум продуктов, чтобы быстренько сообразить ему куриного бульона на пару дней. Потом, уже у кассы, мой взгляд упал на стенд с разной мелочёвкой, и я всё-таки решился и купил ему бальзам для губ. Мой любимый, вишнёвый. Не то чтобы я строил какие-то иллюзии…_

_Когда я вернулся, он дрых без задних ног, время от времени всхрапывая, поскольку нос был всё ещё заложен, зато температура, определённо, снизилась. Часы показывали уже четверть второго, так что мне стоило поторопиться, я поставил кастрюлю на плиту и сел сочинять записку. Собственно, писать было особо нечего, я оставил ему подробные инструкции по обращению с бульоном, не слишком рассчитывая на то, что он сам сообразит убрать бульон в холодильник и разогревать в микроволновке порции по мере необходимости. Ну, учитывая пакет с прокисшим, видимо, ещё в прошлом году молоком посреди стола и два мумифицированных яблока на подоконнике. По-видимому, в этой квартире бывал кто-то ещё, потому как Блейн сам сказал мне о непереносимости лактозы, а молоко и испортившийся сыр, найденный мной в недрах холодильника, хозяину жилища явно не принадлежали._

_Закончив писанину, я задумчиво осмотрелся. Это была воистину странная обитель. Начиная с того, что это был самый настоящий чердак, приспособленный под жильё. То есть, одно довольно просторное помещение, первый угол которого служил кухней, а заодно, похоже, и столовой, во втором – единственном отгороженном, пусть тонкими, но всё же стенками – помещалась ванная, кстати, весьма недурная, а душ с множеством режимов и кучей кнопочек неизвестного мне назначения почему-то вызвал в памяти тот шикарный зажим для купюр, что я заметил у него в такси. Третий уголок был, судя по всему, предназначен для работы: письменный стол, заваленный бумагами – о, Боже! Это же антиквариат, ну как можно бросать на таком кружку с недопитым чем-то, что, вероятно, было когда-то кофе! – и небольшой несгораемый шкаф с многочисленными ящиками, вроде тех, что используют в конторах. Четвёртый же… мммм, это определённо было любимым местом хозяина. Электронное пианино, явно не дешёвое, гитара в кожаном чехле и стопочка аккуратно сложенных неисписанных нотных листов, полочка с виниловыми пластинками и впечатляющих размеров стенд с дисками, разложенными в алфавитном порядке. Особой полочкой в нём были выделены все альбомы, сборники и даже отдельно выпущенные синглы P!nk. Чистота и порядок на этом островке музыки никак не сочетались с полной корзиной грязного белья в ванной и ужасом, творившимся в холодильнике, что я невольно задумался, одному ли человеку принадлежит всё это?_

_И посреди всего этого нагромождения странностей торчал, как пень в центре поляны, диван-кровать, где и храпел мой новый знакомый.  
Я взглянул на часы, ужаснулся – было уже четверть третьего – и быстро подписал прощальное послание. Моя рука нерешительно застыла на мгновение над бумагой, но я обозвал себя дураком, мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльника и положил листок на его тумбочку. Да, ужасно не хотелось вот так просто уходить, но я ненавидел быть навязчивым, а оставлять свой номер кому-то, кто тебя об этом вовсе не просил… очень похоже на навязчивость. К тому же, это практически обязывало его позвонить мне, даже если он был в этом совершенно не заинтересован. Нет, я не собирался ставить его в неудобное положение. И потом, если ему действительно захочется повидаться со мной снова, думаю, он сумеет сообразить, где можно найти Курта Хаммела. _

_Я придавил записку тюбиком бальзама для губ, бросил прощальный взгляд на мирно посапывающего Блейна и вышел._

 

***

 

Меня разбудил яркий солнечный свет. Это могло означать только одно: уже давно перевалило за полдень. Ну и ладно, дел у меня ни на сегодня, ни на завтра не было намечено никаких, так что я сладко потянулся, перевернулся на другой бок и решил подремать ещё. Тут мой взгляд зацепился за что-то постороннее на моей тумбочке. Там стояла какая-то баночка, а под ней лежал лист бумаги. Я приподнялся на локте – баночка бальзама для губ и исписанный аккуратным почерком лист под ней. Так, спокойно… Вряд ли вор мог оставить записку, да ещё и подарок. Воспоминания вчерашнего вечера потихоньку пробились сквозь остатки сна. Поиски клиента… ночлежка… голубоглазый ангел… Курт…   
– Курт! – я подскочил на кровати, хватая записку. 

Через полчаса я сидел за столом в кухне, с наслаждением глотал самый вкусный в мире куриный бульон и в сотый раз перечитывал послание Курта. И в сотый раз мне чего-то в нём не хватало. Оставалось некоторое чувство неудовлетворённости, незавершённости, но, что же это, чёрт возьми?! Мой мобильник затрясся от вибрации, сообщая о входящем сообщении, ну, конечно, братец… Вот оно! Телефон!  
Мы даже не обменялись телефонами! Я вчера совсем плохо соображал, особенно приняв все эти лекарства, а он… почему он не оставил мне хотя бы свой? Вон, руководство пользователя для потребителя бульона почти на целый лист настрочил! А номер трудно было приписать? Забыл? Или не захотел? Или просто даже в голову не пришло? Всего лишь очередной нуждающийся в помощи – поставил галочку и забыл? Что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. Сердце? 

Да ладно тебе, Блейн, сколько вы общались? Несколько часов? Что ты вообще о нём знаешь?  
Что у него самые красивые глаза на свете… и самые нежные, сильные и заботливые руки… и голос напоминает журчание лесного ручейка… и сердце, должно быть, из чистого золота, если учесть, сколько он со мной провозился вчера, да ещё и бальзам такой хороший подарил…  
Дааа… ты попал, Блейн! 

Но он ушёл, не оставив ни единой зацепки, ни малейшего намёка на то, хочет ли он ещё когда-нибудь меня увидеть.  
Я размышлял над всей этой ситуацией пока мыл посуду, убирал в холодильник кастрюльку, как и было указано – подчёркнутое трижды – в инструкции Курта и готовился к выступлению в «Parnell cafe»*, где я пою субботними вечерами. Сегодня, вообще-то, я собирался позвонить и сказать, что не приду, но сейчас я чувствовал себя намного лучше, разве что, публике придётся довольствоваться инструментальной музыкой, поскольку вокал пока, определённо хромал.

Внезапно меня осенило – ночлежка! Мы познакомились там, потому что Курт помогал там волонтёром. Отлично!.. Значит, надо просто пойти туда и выяснить, когда я могу застать Курта Хаммела. Отличный план!.. 

Был бы отличный… если бы я помнил, в какой именно ночлежке мы встретились!

––––––––––––––––––––––

* Это название вполне реального паба, правда, не в НЙ, а на Лигурийском побережье, где один из авторов работал и о котором сохранил нежнейшие воспоминания. Хозяин заведения бредил Новой Зеландией.


	3. Lost and found.

**Авторский угол:**

Вот так выглядел зажим для купюр, смутивший Хаммела:

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

– Или ты сей же час признаёшься, кто он, или я рассказываю папе про твой вокально-инструментальный эксгибиционизм по субботам… ну, или маме про свидания с грушей по понедельникам, я ещё подумаю! – Куп приложил указательный палец к губам и уставился в потолок, как бы не зная, на что решиться. И ведь не скажешь, что гений… видимо, просто это я слишком очевиден.  
– Не в чем мне признаваться! Ты напридумывал себе бог весть что… я просто пока не совсем поправился, но не бросать же тебя одного ещё на неделю! – попытался отбрыкаться я, но не тут-то было.  
– Ага… посмотрим, напридумывал, говоришь? А как насчёт твоего внезапного нездорового интереса к нью-йоркским ночлежкам?.. Боже мой! Я знал! – он театрально схватился за голову. – Я знал, что нужно было договариваться на что-то вроде сбора мусора вдоль автострады… что-то с минимальным личным контактом! Не говори мне, это какой-то бомж, он разбил тебе сердце, и теперь ты в отчаянии пытаешься отыскать его, боясь обнаружить лишь окоченелый труп где-нибудь под мостом… – внезапно он прервался, будто его осенило. – Нет! – заорал он, воздев всё тот же указательный палец вверх. – Неееет… это не бродяжка, это, наверняка, один из тамошних волонтёров… ну, конечно же, высокий красавчик с золотым сердцем, добровольно помогающий отбросам общества… Шустрик… поверь старшему брату… – он вцепился мне в плечи мёртвой хваткой и придал увлажнившемуся взгляду – Боже, Куп, серьёзно? – нарочитую проникновенность, – все эти штучки в стиле «Красотки» не работают, в конечном счёте, ты проиграешь, так или иначе, так что, прошу тебя, просто… выброси из головы! – если бы это зависело от меня, за эту речь Купер Андерсон получил бы Оскар! Да, он, безусловно, переигрывал, но… в такие моменты, несмотря на внутренний истерический хохот, у меня сердце разрывалось! Потому что в такие моменты все ожесточённые споры брата с отцом по поводу его выбора колледжа и, соответственно, будущего, обретали смысл. Тогда, шестнадцать лет назад, мне, десятилетнему пацану, было невдомёк, почему брат в слезах прибегал из гостиной после очередной безобразной ссоры с родителями, и зло шипел в подушку невозможное для меня «Ненавижу!» Теперь я понимал, что ему пришлось пожертвовать собственным увлечением – нет, страстью – ради семейных интересов, ради бизнеса. Спустя годы, похоже, он простил отца, но иногда у меня возникало сомнение… может, это лишь игра.  
Тем не менее, я не собирался ни в чём признаваться. Да и не в чем пока было, оставалось обзвонить ещё четыре, из десяти возможных, богоугодных заведения, дальше этого радиуса я тем вечером вряд ли мог забраться. Да… хорош же я был!  
– Куп! – я состроил самую искреннюю мину, на которую был способен – всё-таки, артистизм, видимо, у нас в крови – и выдал на одном дыхании: – Мамой клянусь, у меня никто не появился, но если это случится, ты узнаешь первым! – это, похоже, подействовало, поскольку его хватка почти мгновенно ослабла, и он с явным облегчением шумно выдохнул.  
– Уффф! Ну, и слава Богу! То есть жаль, конечно, что ты всё ещё один. Но всё равно проверить стоило, и, кстати, эти общественно полезные работы, – он с отвращением поморщился, – отнимают у тебя чересчур много времени – целых два рабочих дня! – ты вообще склонен увлекаться подобным. Жду не дождусь, когда твой срок закончится! Ну, собственно, вот то, зачем я приходил, – Куп протянул мне пригласительный на один из маминых благотворительных вечеров. – И на этот раз ты отдуваешься за нас обоих.  
– Куп, ты не можешь бросить там меня одного, – взвыл я. – Опять весь вечер улыбаться и кивать головой, словно китайский болванчик.  
– Шустрик, радуйся, что на этот раз в воскресенье, а не в субботу, и ты не упустишь возможности исполнить очередной хит Кэтти Перри.  
Мой гиперактивный братец, наконец, отправился по своим – благослови их господь! – делам, а я к проверке оставшихся ночлежек на предмет наличия у них добровольца по имени Курт Хаммел! 

 

***

 

_Включив в субботу утром мобильник, я в очередной раз убедился, что знаю мою подругу лучше собственных карманов: двадцать пять пропущенных звонков – последний из которых… в полчетвёртого ночи!.. – и семь сообщений, постепенно меняющих тон от возмущённого до обеспокоенного._  
Не успел я порадоваться своей гениальной интуиции, посоветовавшей мне не прикасаться к телефону, пока не высплюсь от души, как в дверь позвонили… постучали – кажется, каблуком – и добавили тренированным сопрано: «Открывай быстрей! Не то вся вкуснятина сейчас на полу окажется!»  
Ну, конечно! Любопытство Рэйчел уступало лишь её тщеславию, а я так давно не давал даже малейшего повода ему проявиться, что при первом же, пусть и весьма сомнительном, намёке на появление гипотетического «его» на моём горизонте, она вцепилась в него, как коршун в добычу!  
Четверть часа спустя, она сидела у меня в кухне, потягивала чай и… вела допрос.  
– Ну и что, твой ночной знакомый, каков он? – лукаво выспрашивала Рэйчел, сжимая в руках большую кружку с чаем.  
– Милая, я уже говорил и повторю еще раз. Он натурал.  
– Ты спрашивал его?  
– Нет, Рейч, этого не требуется, как и не требуется спрашивать меня, гей ли я.  
– Так значит, ты не спросил?  
– Рэйчел Берри, что в словах "он натурал" осталось для тебя непонятным? – начинал я терять терпение. – Он мужчина. У него абсолютно все замашки натурала, он одевается как натурал, хотя должен заметить со вкусом, он говорит как натурал, у него квартира холостяка-натурала.  
– Так, значит, девушки у него нет? – не унималась Берри.  
– Не знаю Рейч. Живёт он определенно один на чердаке довольно старого дома, но, должен признать, в неплохом районе. В холодильнике у него кусок пиццы, заплесневелый сыр и пара соусов. Чем тебе не содержимое холодильника натурала?  
– Ну, не знаю Курт, у моих пап в холодильнике тоже всегда есть кусок Дор блю**, – с притворной задумчивостью протянула Рэйчел.  
Я застыл на полпути к столу с тарелкой принесённой ею ещё горячей выпечки в руках, пронзённый мгновенным сомнением, а Берри заливисто рассмеялась над моим смущением.  
– Про то, что тот сыр, возможно, не безнадёжно просрочен, а такой и должен быть, я как-то не подумал, – буркнул я недовольно.  
– Да ладно, не бери в голову. Пошли лучше в следующий раз с нами в бар. Там по выходным поёт очаровательный парень и уж он-то, поверь, точно гей и, к тому же, похоже, одинок.  
– Во-первых, я не просил тебя подыскивать мне пару, а во-вторых, Рэйчел, твой гей-радар ещё ни разу не дал правдивой информации.  
– О, в этот раз я не ошибаюсь, поверь. И он тоже одевается, как и этот твой Блейн, как натурал, так что у тебя будет шанс заняться его гардеробом, у него даже небольшая бородка есть, но он поёт песни Кэтти Перри, Курт! Какой натурал будет петь репертуар Кэтти Перри?  
– Впервые в жизни, я готов признать, что твой радар, возможно, сработал, – давно уже я не смеялся так искренне и открыто, и на моей маленькой кухне, освещенной лучами утреннего солнца, на какое-то время, стало, как и в прежние времена, тепло, уютно, весело и ни капли не одиноко. – Может, и правда, схожу в следующий раз с вами. 

 

***

 

Естественно, как и следовало ожидать, искомое заведение оказалось самым последним в моём списке. Ну, и ладно, главное, он нашёлся!  
Был вечер среды, а значит, с завтрашнего дня начиналась моя вторая жизнь: четверг и пятницу я посвящал практически полностью отработке долга обществу, не появляясь больше в нашей с Купером конторе и, по мере необходимости, делая только бумажную работу дома. Под домом, в данном случае, я подразумеваю не роскошную квартиру на Манхеттене, подаренную родителями на окончание университета, а мной лично обустроенный чердак в жилом районе. Тот самый, куда в прошлую пятницу меня и доставил Курт.  
Я внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Волосы после душа торчали во все стороны, радостно ловя момент свободы от оков геля, а на щеках была уже довольно явно заметна трёхдневная щетина. Завтра всё ещё усугубится, а к вечеру пятницы я снова превращусь в не слишком ухоженного общественного защитника, с которым Хаммел познакомился несколько дней назад. Почему-то мне хотелось предстать перед ним именно в таком образе. Этот парень зацепил меня, и он определённо не был из тех, кого могут привлечь большие деньги, скорее, наоборот, узнай он о моём положении и состоянии… я лишь проиграл бы в его глазах. А, возможно, и вовсе потерял любой шанс… ну, познакомиться поближе, скажем.  
Если хорошенько подумать, мне стоило позаботиться о легенде, глаз у него, похоже, намётанный, раз с ходу разглядел зажим от Картье в полутьме салона такси…

 

***

 

_И снова вечер пятницы… и я снова провожу его в ставшей уже родной ночлежке. Нет, я вовсе не считаю это время потерянным, это мой выбор, никто меня не принуждает приходить сюда, и всё же… отсутствие стоящей альтернативы несколько угнетает. Стараюсь не задумываться, но иногда невесёлые мысли приходят помимо воли. Чёрт возьми, я не урод, не глуп и не стерва… ну, большую часть времени! Мне двадцать пять, не рано и не поздно, а в самый раз, завести какие-никакие серьёзные отношения, а горизонт моей личной жизни пуст и чист… девственно чист. Я автоматически улыбался очередному клиенту, наполняя его миску и начиная погружаться в знакомую и неприятную, но такую затягивающую, трясину жалости к самому себе, когда меня оттуда выдернуло лёгкое постукивание по плечу, и смутно знакомый голос произнёс:_  
– Могу я тебя спросить? Я здесь новенький! – я обернулся и не поверил своим глазам. Передо мной, светясь счастливой улыбкой, стоял Блейн… Ух ты, он всё-таки нашёл меня! – Привет, Курт!  
– Блейн! А… что ты здесь делаешь? – вот, интересно, моя глупость вообще имеет предел? Сейчас он решит, что я не рад его видеть и уйдёт! Словно в подтверждение моих опасений, улыбка сползла с его лица, уступая место расстроенному выражению.  
– Видишь ли… в прошлую пятницу ты был так мил и добр ко мне. И домой доставил, и в постель уложил, и лекарства заставил принять, и даже поесть приготовил! Одну только вещь ты забыл! – Блейн с упрёком посмотрел мне в глаза. – Почему ты не оставил мне его, Курт? – Боже мой, он что, всё-таки ожидал, что я дам ему свой телефон? Моё сердце готово было вырваться из груди, но тут он внезапно лукаво улыбнулся и подмигнул мне. – Ты это специально, да? Признавайся, ты знал, что у меня выработается зависимость от твоего бульона, и я на коленях приползу за рецептом! – я, как можно незаметнее, облегчённо перевёл дыхание… этот парень в могилу меня сведёт своими шуточками!  
– Так, смотрю, вы уже познакомились! – жизнерадостно воскликнула старшая сегодняшней смены. – Давай, Курт, проведи быстренько новичка по местам боевой славы! А тут я за тебя постою. 

_…………………._

_– Я что-то не пойму, ты себе крылышки решил отрастить? – мы только что вывалились из пропахшей общественной столовой и не слишком свежим духом тамошних обитателей ночлежки и с наслаждением вдохнули свежий – во всех смыслах, учитывая лёгкий морозец – воздух. Блейн растерянно уставился на меня из-за огромных линз, явно не понимая моего вопроса. Точно… моя черепушка ведь не прозрачная, и мыслительные процессы внутри неё остаются тайной для окружающих, пока я их не озвучу. Иногда я склонен упускать из виду эту несущественную деталь. Особенно, когда нахожусь в такой вот приятной компании. – Ну, я имею в виду, ты и так всю неделю защищаешь не самых богатых клиентов, и, я так понимаю, визиты в заведения вроде этого по долгу службы для тебя не редкость… а теперь ты ещё и в свободное время взялся здесь работать!.. Или это я тебя заразил?_

 

***

 

– … Или это я тебя заразил? – господи… он так мило залился краской и смущённо опустил глаза, что я еле сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать его прямо в покрасневшую щёчку! Держи себя в руках, Блейн, не то он тебя за сексуального маньяка примет!  
– На самом деле, так и есть, заразил! – усмехнулся я, потирая затылок. Он забавно округлил глаза и рот, становясь похожим на маску древнегреческого театра «Удивление». – И, к тому же, общественной защитой я занимаюсь всего два дня в неделю и не совсем по своей воле… – я прикусил язык, но, похоже, поздно, поскольку в его глазах тут же зажёгся огонёк любопытства.  
– Вот как? Ха! Я так и знал, что ты тайный миллионер, решивший очистить совесть и принести пользу обществу! – видимо, моё вытянувшееся лицо испугало его, потому что он тут же обеспокоенно принялся меня уверять, что просто глупо пошутил, и ничего такого обо мне не думает. – Хотя… тот зажим от Картье не даёт мне покоя! – добавил он и вопросительно прищурился.  
– Подарок! Мой старший брат, в отличие от меня, довольно успешный юрист… это он иногда балует меня всякими дорогими безделушками! – не слишком изобретательно вывернулся я и расслабился было, но его не так просто было сбить со следа.  
– Понятно… а что насчёт остальных дней недели? И в каком смысле, не совсем по своей воле? – мы медленно шли по улице, совсем рядом, мне стоило лишь самую малость шевельнуть пальцами, чтобы коснуться его руки, и я – от греха подальше – сжал кулаки и сунул их в карманы.  
– А остальные дни недели, как нетрудно догадаться, я работаю на моего брата, – неохотно ответил я. – А общественная защита, на самом деле – мой приговор, вместе с приличным или даже нет, неприлично большим штрафом за хулиганство и нанесение телесных повреждений в нетрезвом состоянии… Так что, до крылышек мне далеко!  
– Вот это дааа! – протянул он, как ни странно, вовсе не напуганный или разочарованный такими подробностями моей биографии. Скорее, наоборот, он чуть на месте не подпрыгивал от энтузиазма. Я остановился и уставился на него, склонив голову набок.  
– Тебя это, кажется, забавляет? Мне было не до шуток, когда я внезапно оказался по другую сторону решётки, не испытывая, к тому же, ни малейших угрызений совести! – в голове все ещё гулко отдавался звук молоточка судьи и приговор: штраф в размере немалом даже для весьма преуспевающего юриста, запрет приближаться к заведению и мистеру Райту ближе, чем на сотню футов и тысяча часов общественных работ на выбор, а так как я юрист, то мне было предложено в добровольно-принудительном порядке отбыть свое наказание в качестве защитника тех, кто не мог себе позволить оплату дорогого адвоката. Да, общественная защита - не мой основной профиль, но выбирать не приходилось. Безусловно, отец запросто мог надавить на нужные кнопочки, обратиться к нужным людям, благо, связей среди сильных мира сего у него хватает, но это шло вразрез его жизненной позиции. А его жизненная позиция включала убеждение, что, если, наступив на грабли, не уберёшь их на место, неизбежно повторишь ту же ошибку. И, следовательно, как любящий отец, он поприсутствовал на процессе, ободряюще похлопал меня по плечу, но и только. Перед законом я был виновен и признал это. Глупо было бы не признать. Я не сдержался и съездил оппоненту по наглой, самодовольной морде прямо в баре, куда отправился после неудачного процесса. Давненько меня так никто не выводил из себя, а этот, с позволения сказать, мистер Райт (и надо же, фамилия какая "правильная"!) вывел. Я мирно запивал неудачу проигранного процесса, на который пришёл честно, с открытым забралом, в отличии от него, подделавшего бумаги и приплатившего экспертам за их признание, но доказать этого я, разумеется, не мог. А, как известно, не пойман - не вор. Итак, процесс был с треском провален, а я отправился в бар. И надо ж было такому случиться, что праздновать свою победу, или моё поражение, уж не знаю точно что (третий шток бурбона уже лишил меня возможности адекватно оценивать обстановку), именно в этот бар и пришёл мой противник. Пара усмешек с его стороны, и меня уже было не остановить. Нос мистера "Правильного" был сломан. Моё давнее увлечение боксом было расценено судьёй как отягчающее обстоятельство, а сломанный нос, как крайне важный для работы орган, и приговор, в итоге, оказался суров. И нет, я не имею привычки напиваться, но в тот вечер мне было обидно, одиноко и гадко. Примерно так же, как и когда-то, после случая с танцами Седи Хокинс. В то вечер мне и моему другу, даже не парню, досталось от футболистов, и отец впервые реально оценил масштаб проблемы. Переступив через свои убеждения о том, что его сыновья должны познать жизнь с самых низов, он перевёл меня после выписки из больницы сначала на домашнее обучение, а затем в весьма дорогую и столь же частную мужскую академию.  
– Прости, я… это, видимо, профессиональное любопытство! Это было бестактно, извини! – Курт так искренне раскаивался, что я моментально почувствовал, что готов простить ему всё на свете. А, интересно, что же у него за профессия такая?  
– И при какой же это профессии людей так заводят перипетии чужой жизни? – поинтересовался я. – Ты, случайно, не шпион?.. Психолог?.. Автор детективных романов?.. Моя фантазия отказывает! Кто ты, Курт?

 

***

 

_– Кто ты, Курт? – он смотрел на меня с неподдельным интересом, и я вдруг понял, что готов… действительно готов ответить на его вопрос, даже если для этого могла понадобиться целая ночь… и, может, не одна. Но тут здравый смысл пришёл мне на помощь, напоминая, что Блейн спрашивал всего лишь о моей профессии… Точно!_  
– Я – актёр! – объявил я, гордо улыбаясь. А что? Мне было, чем гордиться! Пусть я не был какой-то звёздной знаменитостью, известной на весь свет, но в нашем узком кругу нью-йоркского музыкального театра занимал не последнее место. После окончания – с отличием, кстати – НЙАДИ мы с Рэйч практически сразу нашли работу в совсем новом небольшом театре, открытом одним из выпускников нашей же академии, окончившим обучение по классу режиссуры на пару лет раньше нас. Не то чтобы мы были с ним неразлучными друзьями, но, всё же, он нас знал, поскольку мы с Берри регулярно заставляли говорить о себе, начиная с не совсем традиционного поступления обоих, продолжая победой Рэйчел ещё первокурсницей на знаменитом Рождественском концерте и нашим участием в Полуночном безумии – то друг против друга, то вдвоём против тех, кто осмеливался встать нам поперёк дороги – и заканчивая созданной нами вместе с двумя студентами НЙУ музыкальной группы, имевшей довольно шумный успех… в окрестных клубах. Так вот, этот парень был от Бога организатор, и, как говорится, на ловца и зверь бежит: едва он начал искать место, где открыть свой собственный театр, ему подвернулось небольшое, но очень необычное здание рядом с Центральным парком. Изначально оно проектировалось специально для частного стрип-клуба и было устроено по принципу арены – круглая сцена посреди заведения с кольцом танцпола, охватывающим её, а вокруг столики. И всё бы хорошо, только вот с местом хозяин промахнулся. То есть, ночью-то, в разгар работы, проблем не было, поскольку округа почти вымирала, но днём семьи, приводившие в парк детей, были не в восторге от такого соседства. Пошли жалобы в мэрию, и лавочку пришлось прикрыть. Для наших целей, зал, естественно, пришлось перестроить, возводя несколько, постепенно возвышающихся, рядов кресел и оборудуя сцену всякой чертовщиной для спецэффектов, но в результате получилась конфетка!  
Работа на этой сцене многому нас научила. Там некуда спрятаться, работать надо на все триста шестьдесят градусов, нельзя же обделять часть зала! На репетициях, помимо режиссёра, действо на пятачке арены всегда контролировали ещё и три его помощника, охватывая, таким образом, все четыре сектора. Да, после такой дрессировки теперь мы чувствовали себя готовыми ко всему!  
Театру дали имя Сфера*, даже если это было правдой всего лишь наполовину. За два года нашей небольшой дружной труппе удалось наработать репертуар достойный уважения, а в последней постановке мы с Рэйч получили ведущие роли. Так что, да, я гордился нами и нашими достижениями.  
Очевидно, я сиял, как новенький доллар, поскольку он весело спросил:  
– Ого! Здорово, надо будет выпросить фото с автографом… Похоже, ты любишь то, чем занимаешься!  
– Это – моя жизнь! – не задумываясь ляпнул я. Он удивлённо вздёрнул брови.  
– Так уж и жизнь! Уверен, у тебя от поклонников отбою нет! Признавайся, сколько разбитых сердец на твоей совести? – я немного смутился, потому что у моей гримёрки, конечно, не собирались восторженные толпы, но редкий спектакль обходился без какого-нибудь экзальтированного юноши с плюшевым мишкой или престарелого ловеласа при букете роз. Но я эти варианты даже не принимал к рассмотрению. Не после той эпопеи с Чендлером. Он поморщился, уловив моё замешательство. – Эмм… извини, я что, случайно наступил на больную мозоль?  
– Н-нет, нет, правда! Всё в порядке, просто… видишь ли, работа действительно отнимает уйму времени. Когда нормальные люди отдыхают, у нас спектакли, а после так устаёшь, что хочется только забраться под одеяло и спать, спать… А крутить романы с поклонниками я зарёкся после одного неприятного опыта с одним из них. Возможно, это, своего рода, дискриминация, – он тихонько рассмеялся, и я улыбнулся ему в ответ, – но у меня выработалась стойкая непереносимость ухажёров из публики! – мы медленно шли вдоль улицы, наслаждаясь морозной, но сухой и безветренной погодой. В какой-то момент наши пальцы оказались так близко, что почти касались, и мне показалось, что он собирается взять меня за руку, но в следующее мгновение, он, как-то даже сердито, сунул кулаки в карманы. Я постарался сдержать разочарованный вздох и на секундочку отвернулся, принимая нейтральное выражение.  
– Расскажи, – попросил он чуть ли не заискивающе, – театральная жизнь… поклонники, для меня это всё, как из другого мира! – я задумался на секундочку, но потом решил, что, пожалуй, это даже забавно. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь, задним числом.  
– Его звали Чендлер! – сделал я драматическое вступление, после которого выдержал достойную Оливье паузу, а затем уже обычным тоном, под его хихиканье, продолжил: – Да на самом деле, ничего такого страшного не произошло, просто этот парень был невероятно навязчив, из него вечно фонтаном бил энтузиазм по любому поводу, как, впрочем, и без, одно его присутствие утомляло несказанно, и при всём этом, не было ни малейшей возможности от него отвязаться. То есть, он вообще не воспринимал отказов, точнее даже, он их будто бы не слышал. Сначала я пытался быть вежливым. Потом, в отчаянии, обратился за советом к моему старому приятелю, жуткому бабнику. Ноа сказал мне золотые слова: «Фарфоровый, мужчины намёков не понимают! Ты должен быть с ним прямым, недвусмысленным, а если сумеешь, лучше всего, даже брутальным! А понадобится помощь тяжёлой артиллерии, только свистни, приеду и лично набью ему морду… это обойдётся тебе в макси-пиццу с анчоусами!»  
– Хорошие у тебя друзья… – пробормотал себе под нос Блейн, опасливо отступая на полшага в сторону… или мне это показалось?  
– Да, друзья – лучше не бывает… – протянул я, застигнутый врасплох внезапным приступом ностальгии. У меня действительно были прекрасные друзья, старые и испытанные, только вот, из всей компании лишь мы с Рэйч продолжали держаться вместе. Остальные разлетелись по всей стране, а кое-кто и за её пределы, как Себ – с которым я, как ни странно, довольно близко сошёлся после знаменитого шпионского десанта в Далтон, с подачи того же Ноа – уже четыре года безвылазно проживавший в Париже. – Но, суть в том, что и это не помогло! Как бы брутально я с ним ни обращался, этот парень приходил лишь в ещё больший восторг, открывая новые стороны моей натуры! Представляешь?! Я уже чуть только головой о стенку не бился. Выручил меня неожиданный всплеск вдохновения, иначе и не назовёшь! Сидим мы как-то у меня в гримёрке с Рэйчел, собираемся домой, у нас был запланирован тихий вечерок за банкой мороженного и марофоном мюзиклов, и я уже мысленно предвкушал прекрасное времяпрепровождение с подругой наедине, как вдруг заглядывает костюмерша и ехидно так объявляет: «Внимание! Чендлер приближается!» – и исчезает! Я хватаю бедную Рэйч в охапку, усаживаю на диван и спрашиваю: «Ты мне доверяешь?» – она с такой силой кивнула, что я испугался, как бы голова не отлетела. «Тогда, подыграй мне!» – взмолился я. Для нас это несложно, мы столько импровизаций ещё в академии провернули, что чувствовали друг друга на клеточном уровне. И вот, открывается дверь, Чендлер входит, при извечном букетике и блаженной улыбке, которая, впрочем, тут же тает, поскольку застаёт нас с Рэйчел, страстно целующимися, лёжа на диванчике, прямо против двери! Мы ещё принялись постанывать на публику, а я, помолившись, накрыл ладонью её грудь, для верности! Ох, вот это подействовало! Бедный парень пулей вылетел из театра и больше не показывался! Видимо, я вызвал у него неодолимое отвращение своей… всеядностью! И, при всей моей любви к Рэйчел Берри, на подобные подвиги я вряд ли ещё решусь. Хотя, она утверждает, что целуюсь я здорово!  
– Рэйчел утверждает! – поддел меня Блейн. Я немного смутился.  
– Ну, не только она… – между нами повисло неловкое молчание. Меня так и тянуло за язык спросить о его ситуации на личном фронте, но я никак не мог решиться. С другой стороны, какой смысл? Я и так уже дал ему море зацепок, если бы он был хоть сколько-нибудь заинтересован, давно бы вставил что-то вроде: «А вот моя девушка (мой парень, ну, как вариант, хоть и маловероятно) то-то и то-то…» или «Я тоже сейчас ни с кем не встречаюсь». Короче, была возможность ненавязчиво, как бы к слову, обозначить как ориентацию, так и статус, но он этого не сделал. Отсюда вывод… точнее, три возможных вывода: либо он таки натурал и не видит смысла обсуждать со мной свою личную жизнь, либо, при любой ориентации, уже с кем-то встречается, либо, он гей, но я его, занят он или нет, просто не интересую в этом смысле. Ну и ладно, обидно, конечно, но переживём! 

 

***

 

Меня так и тянуло за язык в течение всего разговора ввернуть что-нибудь типа «Да, на личную жизнь совсем не остаётся времени!» или «А вот мой бывший никогда бы так не сделал…», просто чтобы дать ему понять, что да, я гей и, да, я свободен, но я так и не решился. С другой стороны, какой смысл? Я же напрямую спросил его, встречается ли он с кем-то, а он не ответил тем же. Ведь было бы вполне естественно сказать «А у тебя есть кто-то?», но нет, он исчерпывающим образом удовлетворил моё любопытство… но и только. И поскольку я знаю, что ему нравятся парни, а теперь ещё и выяснилось, что он одинок, вариант его молчания один: я просто не интересую его в этом смысле. Да… обидно, досадно, придётся над этим поработать! Я открыл рот, набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы пригласить его завтра в Парнелл и… зашёлся в очередном приступе кашля! Ну, великолепно вообще! Похоже, мой конёк – давить на жалость!

 

***

 

_Боже, я просто не мог этого вынести, у меня сердце в груди сжималось от этих звуков! И это довольно странно, поскольку в этом году вирус гриппа часто давал такие вот осложнения на бронхи, так что в ночлежке сухой кашель в последние недели стал навязчивым и неизбежным саундтреком. Но в его «исполнении» я воспринимал его гораздо болезненнее. Тем более, что сам знал не понаслышке, насколько это может выматывать. С самого начала моего волонтёрства меня предупредили, что придётся сделать множество необязательных по закону прививок, включая сезонные от вируса инфлюэнции, по причине тесного контакта с представителями группы риска, и с тех пор самой большой неприятностью для меня зимой мог стать насморк. Но я отчётливо помнил бессонные ночи, когда был ещё маленьким мальчиком, и мама до утра сидела рядом с кроваткой, прижимая ладонь к моей груди, согревая своим теплом и будто бы оттягивая на себя часть болезни. Позже, думая об этом, я не мог найти этому разумного объяснения, но именно рука мамы, а не всякие компрессы и мази помогала мне успокоиться и заснуть. Я решительно шагнул к Блейну, обнял поперёк груди, прижимая к себе спиной, просунул между застёгнутыми пуговицами пальто руку и положил ему на грудь свою ладонь, слегка надавливая._  
– Чшш… сейчас всё пройдёт… всё будет хорошо… чшш… – я продолжал нашёптывать ему на ухо утешающие слова, вскоре ставшие похожими на необычную колыбельную речитативом, и он постепенно затих. Когда Блейн, наконец, перестал кашлять, мы с минуту постояли молча в этом странном объятии, а потом он, не отстраняясь, откинул голову мне на плечо, чуть разворачивая лицо, блаженно улыбнулся и прошептал:  
– Спасибо!.. Это было… ты просто волшебник.  
Круто! До этого момента мне было уютно и тепло рядом с ним, а вот теперь что-то стало жарко! Конечно, я бы предпочёл услышать подобное в несколько ином контексте, но и так произнесённое им произвело определённый эффект. Я торопливо отстранился.  
– Я не волшебник, я только учусь… – отшутился я, надеясь, что Блейн не заметил, как на меня подействовали его слова, его голос, его улыбка, его взгляд, биение его сердца под моей ладонью – просто… он. Да что ж это со мной! Назад, в детство? С чего меня опять на натуралов потянуло? И ведь как потянуло-то! Два вечера в его компании – и я уже готовенький, можно упаковывать и бантик сверху - Курта Хаммела заказывали?.. 

***

– Я не волшебник, я только учусь… – крайне смущённо пробормотал Курт. Было довольно темно, несмотря на свет фонарей, но я заметил, как сильно он покраснел, и не понял, почему. То, что он сделал, этот его жест… это было мило, и действительно помогло. Мне захотелось встряхнуть, развеселить его, уверить, что всё в порядке, и я всё-таки решил пригласить его завтра в Парнелл. Это было стопроцентно моё место, там я занимался тем, что всегда любил, тем, чем хотел бы заниматься двадцать четыре часа в сутки – ну, ладно, может, десять… – там меня принимали и любили таким, какой я есть, не надеясь что-то урвать или поживиться за мой счёт. И мне хотелось, чтобы Курт соприкоснулся именно с этой половинкой моей жизни, потому что именно там концентрировалось всё искреннее, тёплое, щедрое… и все эти эпитеты как нельзя лучше подходили к моему новому знакомому. Хм, новый знакомый! Два вечера вместе, а мне кажется, что знаю его всю жизнь.  
Я осторожно взял его за локоть.  
– Курт? Всё в порядке? – он неуверенно кивнул, закусив губу, и робко улыбнулся.  
– Да. Всё нормально, просто… иногда я сначала что-то делаю, и только потом думаю, а как это может выглядеть со стороны, как другие могут отреагировать?.. Вот я и подумал: каково тебе было стоять посреди улицы в обнимку с едва знакомым парнем! Мне так неловко! – он безутешно покачал головой, а мне захотелось рассмеяться в голос и крикнуть ему, что я бы с удовольствием пообнимался с ним перед телекамерой, которая транслирует изображение на гигантские экраны по всему Бродвею, и гордился бы! Но вместо этого я лишь тихонько усмехнулся и сжал его локоток чуть крепче.  
– Кууурт! В этом нет ничего, ровным счётом, ничего дурного! И потом, это же помогло! Послушай, в благодарность я хочу пригласить тебя завтра вечером в одно заведение, где я работаю по вечерам в субботу. Если у тебя, конечно, нет спектакля. Придёшь? – он как-то недоверчиво на меня посмотрел.  
– Нет, спектакля завтра нет, то есть, должен был быть – это же субботний вечер – но полтруппы в постели с гриппом, так что… Но, друзья меня уже давно зовут в какой-то потрясающий, по их словам, бар, где выступает невероятно сексуальный исполнитель, как моя подруга утверждает, гей и сингл, и я им уже обещал. Может, в другой раз? Просто Рэйчел от меня мокрого места не оставит, если я опять откажусь, – ух ты… у меня все внутренности в узел свернулись. Завтра он, возможно, познакомится с каким-то «невероятно сексуальным» геем, а я… я останусь ни с чем! От беспомощности мне даже плакать захотелось, и я поёжился, обхватывая себя руками.  
– Ох, Блейн! Прости, я тут всякие глупости болтаю, а ты совсем продрог! Тебе нужно срочно в тепло! – мгновенно спохватился Курт и рванул к обочине ловить такси. Видимо, он и тут был мастером высшего класса, потому что уже через пять минут я сидел в тёплом салоне вполне приличной машины и жалобно смотрел на него из окошка.  
– Курт, вот визитка этого заведения, мало ли, вдруг тот певец не окажется таким уж сексуальным… – я сознавал, как жалко это звучало, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я протянул ему карточку с адресом бара, он кивнул, улыбнувшись, помахал рукой, и такси отъехало от обочины.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Прототип театра, где работает Курт - Московский драматический театр «Сфера», создан в 1981 году. Общая его идея в формулировке создателя звучала так: «Мы отвергаем принцип театра куба со снятой стенкой и подглядыванием — мы утверждаем принцип сферы общения». Главная идея, заложенная его основателями, в их числе актёры — Георгий Тараторкин, Александр Калягин, Олег Даль, Георгий Бурков и другие артисты, — в особой сфере общения зрителя и артиста, которую воплотили в самом театральном здании в саду «Эрмитаж» главный художник театра Владимир Солдатов и архитектор Наталья Голас. Зал представляет собой круговой амфитеатр с центральной сценой и подвижными площадками внутри него. Фотография зала: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i6283004

** Дор блю - сыр с благородной голубой плесенью, можно употреблять при непереносимости лактозы, так как он её практически не содержит.


	4. Во сне и наяву.

***  
 _Добравшись до дома, я едва стоял на ногах от усталости. Туфли полетели в сторону с обещанием обязательно привести их в порядок завтра. Наскоро приняв душ и выполнив сокращенный ритуал по уходу за кожей, я с невероятным блаженством растянулся в кровати, вспомнив, неизвестно к чему – хотя, что ж лукавить, я прекрасно понимал, к чему – огромный диван в квартирке Блейна, стоящий прямо посреди комнаты. Несмотря на накопившуюся за неделю усталость, образ кучерявого брюнета отозвался напряжением в паху.  
– Курт Хаммел, ты не можешь себе этого позволить. Это, как минимум, некрасиво заниматься "ручной работой", представляя парня, который может стать тебе другом, ну, на худой конец, просто хорошим знакомым.   
Голос разума попытался взять верх над природой, но, видимо, тщетно, потому что последнее, что я смутно помнил, проснувшись утром, завернутый в кокон из одеяла – это теплые успокаивающие объятия, биение **его** сердца под моей ладонью и невообразимую нежность. А затем губы... эти полные, жаркие, губы ... да, именно там, обхватывающие сначала головку, ласково, аккуратно, будто боясь задеть чувствительную кожу неосторожным прикосновением, взмах невообразимо длинных ресниц и глаза... глаза, смотрящие в этот момент так, будто я какая-то особая ценность, будто на то, что он сейчас делал со мной, необходимо разрешение, одобрение или, не знаю, что там ещё. Такому взгляду невозможно отказать, особенно, когда член при этом неистово просит разрядки.  
Несмотря на очевидную мою заинтересованность объятиями во сне – и не только объятиями, о чем явно свидетельствовал болезненный стояк под одеялом – выспался я весьма и весьма неплохо.   
Субботний день начался как обычно, за исключением лишних пяти минут в душе, сами понимаете по какой причине. Рутина субботнего утра, так любимого мной: водные процедуры, полчаса йоги, завтрак , приготовленный собственноручно, легкая приборка гардероба после того, как будет выбран комплект на вечер и...   
И где Рейчел? На часах уже за полдень, а мисс Берри ещё не пришла и не позвонила. На неё не очень-то похоже.  
– Ну что ж, мисс переплюну-Барбару-Стрейзанд, дам Вам ещё часок, с учетом Вашего страстного парня, – не успел я произнести нараспев эту фразу, по привычке разрабатывая голосовые связки, как раздался телефонный звонок.  
– Куртси, пирожочек.  
– Рейч, в чем дело, за таким обращением обычно не следует ничего хорошего, – прервал я подругу. – Сознавайся, какой старлетке подсыпала слабительное в кофе на этот раз?  
Берри хихикнула и уверила меня, что ничего подобного ни разу в жизни не делала.   
– Да ладно, – хмыкнул я в ответ, – сделаю вид, что поверил.  
– Курт, я тут приглашала тебя сегодня вечером в бар...  
– Да, я же сказал, что пойду, можешь меня больше не донимать этим вопросом. Я уже и что одеть почти придумал. Как считаешь, к тёмно-баклажановым брюкам, тем, что мы с тобой прикупили в прошлый раз...  
– Куууртси, – пропищала Рейч, – я поэтому и звоню. Понимаешь, сегодня вечером я познакомлюсь с **его** родителями. Кууурт, ты представляешь? Знакомство с родителями!   
Визг и прыжки подруги были мне не только слышны, но и, как ни странно, видны через трубку, что я предусмотрительно убрал подальше от уха. И поднес обратно только лишь тогда, когда вибрация пластика прекратилась и возвестила о миновавшей опасности оглохнуть.  
– Милая, я безмерно рад за тебя. Только прошу, пожалуйста, никаких соло посреди чужой гостиной и твоих розовеньких платьишек с невообразимым количеством рюш из бабушкиного стратегического запаса. Умоляю!  
– Если ты забыл, то мне уже не семнадцать, мы не в старшей школе, и я уже давно отдала право распоряжения своим гардеробом одному непризнанному гению в мире моды.  
– Порция лести благосклонно принята за чистую монету. Ты прощена! – спаясничал я. – А серьезно, Рейч, я жду подробностей завтра же утром, ну, если вдруг вечером ты будешь.. м-м, как бы это сказать... занята, – хихикнул я, – в таком случае разрешаю для начала отоспаться.  
– Была бы рада, если бы ты тоже был занят сегодня вечером, – вернула мне посланный сквозь волны сотовой связи румянец Берри. – Курт, не сиди дома, умоляю, сходи куда-нибудь, развейся, а в бар мы обязательно сходим на следующей неделе, а?  
– Я найду, чем себя занять, – успокаивал я подругу, а сам уже инспектировал карманы собственного пальто на предмет поселившейся там вчера визитки. _

***

Вот уже больше года каждую субботу прямо с самого утра моё сердце пело. Почему, спросите вы? Да потому что вечером предстояло петь мне самому! На сцене. Перед публикой! И пусть сцена была всего лишь деревянным возвышением размером два метра на два и располагалась посреди небольшого ресторанчика, а публику составляли пришедшие, прежде всего, поужинать посетители, числом не больше тридцати человек, в эти вечера я чувствовал себя по-настоящему реализованным.   
В этом месте никто не знал о другой моей жизни, для всех здесь я был просто Блейн, весёлый парень, музыкант, неплохо разбирающийся в боксе, не прочь поболтать о футболе и с патологической страстью к Кэти Пэрри.  
Впервые я набрёл на это заведение в один из отвратительнейших дней в моей жизни, это произошло на следующий день после того, как в моём многоквартирном доме умер один пожилой мужчина. Ну, ладно, не пожилой – старенький совсем, ему было за девяносто. Но суть не в этом, а в том, что жил он один, и о его смерти стало известно лишь через несколько дней, когда соседи по лестничной площадке почувствовали неприятный запах… Вот такая печальная история. Человек не подавал признаков жизни в течение десяти дней, а всем вокруг было безразлично! Меня это событие совершенно выбило из колеи. Особенно, учитывая, что я, в некоторой мере, отвечал за благополучие этих людей. Как домовладелец.  
Да, я хозяин двадцатиквартирной пятиэтажки, на чердаке которой и проживаю с четверга по воскресенье. Из серии «у богатых свои причуды». Ещё в бытность мою студентом деньги меня, как бы сказать, забавляли. Мне нравилось ощущение власти, которое они давали. Не власти над кем-то, упаси Бог, а возможности не отказывать себе почти ни в чём. Видимо, мой отец разглядел эту порочную тенденцию и решил продемонстрировать иной аспект власти – ответственность. Да, примерно как в «Маленьком принце»: «Ты отвечаешь за тех, кого приручил». А поскольку лучшим способом обучения он всегда считал метод погружения, то и сделал мне такой вот не совсем обычный подарок. Дом. С жильцами. Двадцать семей, за жизнь которых я теперь нёс ответственность.   
И вот, в моём доме умер человек, а никто не заметил. Возможно, глупо, но я чувствовал себя за это ответственным. И мне было так тошно, что я вышел из дома и пошёл, даже не куда глаза глядят, потому что смотрел я ровно себе под ноги, не отрывая глаз от асфальта, а просто куда повезёт.  
И мне действительно повезло! В какой-то момент я столкнулся с кем-то буквально лоб в лоб. Я пробормотал извинения даже не взглянув на человека перед собой, сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы пойти дальше, но… этот кто-то тоже сделал шаг в ту же сторону, и мы снова столкнулись лбами! Я повторил манёвр… он тоже. И заливисто рассмеялся приятным девичьим голосом. Подняв голову, я озадаченно уставился на высокую красивую блондинку с небесными глазами.   
– Если ты хотел потанцевать со мной, тебе следовало пригласить меня как положено! – воскликнула она весело. А потом заговорщически добавила: – Но вообще-то посреди улицы это не очень удобно, нас могут даже арестовать, знаешь? Пошли! – она решительно схватила меня за руку и повела как ребёнка за собой к приветливо открытым нараспашку дверям, над которыми красовалась вывеска с надписью «Parnell cafe» и изображённой под ней пальмовой веточкой.  
Бриттани – так зовут девушку, с которой в прямом смысле столкнула меня судьба – работала в этом милом заведении официанткой. Она втащила меня внутрь и представила воззрившимся на нас с любопытством хозяину, повару и второму официанту:  
– Смотрите, какого единорожка я вам привела! – и продолжила громким шёпотом: – У него что-то стряслось, надо помочь!  
Как ни странно, над ней никто не посмеялся, а меня не выпроводили восвояси с моими проблемами. Меня похлопали по плечу, сказали: «Ничего, парень, всё наладится!», усадили за столик в глубине зала, вручили бокал свежего пива и, устроившись вокруг стола, устремили на меня выжидающие взгляды. Всё это так меня тронуло, что я и правда рассказал всё. Ну, или почти всё. Я опустил такие детали, как то, что дом является моей собственностью, что я юрист и что моя семья владеет несметными богатствами. Это ведь не так уж и существенно, правда?   
В тот день я стал на четыре друга богаче, а мои субботние вечера обрели смысл. 

Так вот, этим субботним вечером я, как обычно, как бы подрабатывал в ресторане. Почему как бы? Да потому, что денег, вырученных за эту работу, едва ли хватило бы даже на обновление струн на моей акустической подружке.   
Там я работал не за деньги, а за удовольствие, за возможность петь и играть на публике. И пусть эта публика преимущественно жевала, или отплясывала в перерывах между моим музицированием, а точнее это я играл в перерывах, чтобы публика могла передохнуть, отдышаться и заказать еще по бокалу спиртного. Но для меня и это была отдушина. За то время, что я работал в Parnell, я нашел несколько новых знакомых и с десяток постоянных клиентов, теперь уже моих слушателей. А деньги, гхм, частенько в смену Бриттани, я подсовывал их ей с запиской "от постоянного клиента", "спасибо за помощь с выбором блюда", "за вашу улыбку". Бритт лишь хлопала своими лисьими глазками и недоумевала, кому это она сегодня что-то советовала? Девушка была немного наивна, но настолько по-детски добра, что озадачивать её таким вот образом было не обидно ни для кого из нас. Бритт пожимала плечами и сразу по окончании смены бежала в ближайший цветочный магазин за букетом для своей девушки и сыром для фондю, которое, по её словам, обожал её же кот. Бритт с лёгкостью можно было обвести во всём, кроме, пожалуй, одного. К концу первого же моего рабочего вечера она в упор спросила меня:   
– Почему ты один? Не встретил ещё того самого? Не переживай, он обязательно найдётся, только не испытывай на прочность его чувства, - тогда я совершенно не придал значения второй части её фразы... а напрасно. Я был озадачен лишь тем, с какой лёгкостью Бриттани раскусила меня. 

Этим вечером посетителей обслуживала Бриттани. Посетителей, по её словам, сегодня много не ожидалось, как и вчера, позавчера и на протяжении уже недели. "Parnell", похоже, повальный грипп тоже не обошёл стороной. Но, тем не менее, несколько завсегдатаев были на своих местах.   
Я допил свой кофе у барной стойки, перекинулся парой дежурных фраз с барменом и направился к своему рабочему месту.

Я сидел на краю маленькой сцены и лениво перебирал струны, прижимаясь щекой к плавному изгибу корпуса моей акустической любимицы.  
Два часа назад мне пришлось извиниться перед десятком завсегдатаев, приходивших сюда в субботу вечером специально послушать мой не совсем обычный для заросшего великовозрастного оболтуса репертуар, состоявший в основном из каверов Кэти Пэрри, Пинк и даже песенок из диснеевских мультиков. Да, оказалось, бывают на свете и такие чудаки! Но сегодня певец из меня был никакой: грудь заложило ещё сильнее, чем накануне, так что я старался даже дышать осторожно, чтобы не провоцировать долгие и утомительные приступы кашля, что уж говорить о пении… Преимущественно, моя публика продемонстрировала понимание и согласилась довольствоваться инструментальными композициями в моём исполнении.  
– Бедняжка Блейни, – откликнулась с противоположного конца зала Бритт, - мы не оставим тебя в трудную минуту. Правда мальчики? – обратилась она к двум мужчинам солидного возраста, которые пришли сюда сегодня явно не меня слушать, а обсудить какие-то свои дела. Но разве можно было отказать Бриттани, когда она смотрела на вас своими небесно-голубыми и совершенно невинными глазками.   
– Да-да, конечно, – ответили мужчины, переглянувшись.  
– А вы, леди? – обратилась она к стайке молоденьких девушек, оккупировавших самый большой стол в заведении и что-то праздновавших, судя по взрывам хохота, то и дело разносящего по залу. – Только учтите, сегодня этот красавчик мой, и если кому-то он нужен... – Бриттани кокетливо накрутила кончик белокурого хвостика на палец, – попробуйте-ка его у меня отбить.  
Бритт шаловливо мне подмигнула.  
– Вот как?! – возмутилась одна из девушек, – Тогда требуем вечер свободного микрофона!  
– Желание клиента закон для нас, – откликнулся из-за своей стойки бармен, – дайте немного времени и всё будет.

С моего «рабочего места» прекрасно просматривалась входная дверь, от которой я не отрывал взгляда в течение всего вечера , подходившего уже к концу. Я ждал его. Я так надеялся, что он всё-таки придёт! Но Курт всё не появлялся, и каждый раз как в распахнувшуюся дверь входил не он, эта надежда уменьшалась, пока не растаяла совсем. Он не придёт. Да и с чего бы? Зачем ему бородатый очкарик, адвокат-неудачник, не в состоянии даже от кашля избавиться? Перед моим мысленным взором возник образ маленького печального лягушонка с застывшими в уголках глаз слезинками… При чём здесь лягушонок? Хм… дело в том, что давным-давно, в детстве, я обожал сказку о принцессе-лягушке и заставлял мою бедную маму перечитывать её до одури. Как она только не сожгла эту книжку на ритуальном костре?! И в какой-то момент я начал представлять себя этаким принцем-лягушкой… только наоборот. Будто родился я весёлым беззаботным лягушонком, а злой колдун превратил меня в печального принца, вынужденного ходить по струночке, учить на отлично скучные предметы, приглаживать непослушные кудряшки гелем и никогда-никогда не делать то, что хочется. И я ждал, когда же появится тот, кто расколдует меня.  
Потом, с возрастом, я понял, что придётся взять дело в собственные руки, поскольку те, кто приближался к принцу, никогда не делали это с намерением расколдовать его и уж точно сбежали бы сломя голову при виде лягушонка! Так я самостоятельно разделил свою жизнь на две половинки: с воскресенья по среду – Дэвон Андерсон, принц, совладелец юридической фирмы «А&А», проживающий в роскошных апартаментах на Манхэттене, а с четверга по субботу – Блейн Андерсон, лягушонок, с недавних пор общественный защитник, подрабатывающий пением в ресторанчике «Parnell» и обустроивший под жильё чердак собственного многоквартирного дома. И я продолжал ждать, когда же появится мой кто-то. Тот, кто полюбит лягушонка. И, может, тогда печальный принц тоже улыбнётся.

Но до сих пор на моём горизонте возникали лишь те, кого привлекал красивый фасад и выгодное положение. Впрочем, как возникали, так и бесследно исчезали, поскольку я давно утратил юношескую наивность и отлично умел различать людей, заинтересованных только в моей маске, а не во мне самом. А в этом уже я был не заинтересован.   
Так продолжалось до недавнего времени, и я уже почти опустил руки, когда в мою жизнь вошёл Курт Хаммел. Сам о том не подозревая, этот удивительный парень перевернул с ног на голову, и без того неизвестно в каком положении находящуюся, мою жизнь, даже не присутствуя в ней и ровным счётом ничего для этого не предпринимая. Просто каждый раз, как что-то привлекало моё внимание, заставляло задуматься, улыбнуться или возмутиться, эти чувства и эмоции неизбежно сопровождались мыслью вроде: «Ух ты! Надо будет рассказать Курту!», «Интересно, а что бы подумал Курт?», «Курту бы это понравилось…», « Этого бы Курт точно не одобрил!» или «Боже мой, интонация этого парня в точности, как у Хаммела!»  
Стоп. Всё так же, склонившись над гитарой, я застыл, прислушиваясь к происходящему у входа.  
– Да, он здесь! – радостно воскликнула Бриттани, очевидно, отвечая кому-то.  
– Замечательно! А не могли бы Вы сказать, где я могу его найти? – крайне вежливо произнёс до боли знакомый голос. Моё сердце восторженно взбрыкнуло, и я вскинул голову, ища глазами Бритт и её собеседника.  
– Ну, конечно, вон он! – девушка ткнула пальчиком в моём направлении и добавила, обращаясь уже ко мне: – Эй, Фродо! Тебя тут Леголас спрашивает! – вот ведь паршивка! Я ей это ещё припомню! Однако, едва мой взгляд упал на – ладно, вынужден согласиться, он действительно выглядел сегодня как-то по-эльфийски – того, кем мои мысли были заняты всего мгновенье назад – как, впрочем, и большую часть дня – всё моё возмущение испарилось без следа. Я вскочил и сделал шаг к уверенно шагавшему мне навстречу великолепному созданию по имени Курт Хаммел.  
– Ты всё-таки пришёл! – почти простонал я, когда он с застенчивой улыбкой на губах подошёл вплотную.

***

_– Ты всё-таки пришёл! – если бы существовала гимнастика для сердечной мышцы, я непременно бы записался на курс, потому что одним своим приветствием Блейн почти довёл меня до инфаркта. Стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, я на секунду прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы взять себя в руки… мои несчастные, нервно дрожащие руки с похолодевшими пальцами и мокрыми ладошками. На выдохе я уже практически пришёл в себя – чёрт возьми, я же лицедей, профессиональный притворщик! – и жизнерадостно улыбнулся ему.  
– Точно! А тебя не проведёшь! – он хохотнул и смущённо отвёл глаза.  
– А как же твои друзья и тот гипотетически сексуальный гей-сингл?  
– У друзей внезапно появились срочные дела, и мне стало безумно любопытно, чем конкретно может заниматься в ресторане юрист. Ты ведь мне сказал только, что подрабатываешь здесь по субботам, а кем, не уточнил! – он прижал к груди шикарную акустическую гитару, что держал до этого в опущенной руке, и так уверенно взял несколько аккордов, что я рот раскрыл от изумления. Нет, я понял, что Блейн увлекается музыкой, когда обнаружил в его квартире уголок со всевозможными инструментами, записями и аппаратурой, но это… это звучало почти профессионально. Увидев мою реакцию, он довольно ухмыльнулся, совершенно неожиданно протянул руку и аккуратно вернул мою челюсть на место.  
– Да, я тоже полон сюрпризов!  
– Лучше и не скажешь! Так ты тут музицируешь или ещё и… – нет, пожалуйста… он не может быть настолько идеальным! Но, естественно, мои мольбы не были услышаны.  
– Да… ещё и. Играю и пою. Но не сегодня… – слегка поник он.   
– Почему?.. – протянул я, даже не пытаясь скрыть огорчения.  
– Да, всё этот проклятый кашель! Не желает оставлять меня в покое… Стоит вдохнуть поглубже или, не дай Бог, повысить голос – он тут как тут, а волшебные объятия Курта Хаммела, которые я лично, как юрист, советовал бы тебе запатентовать, доступны далеко не всегда… – хм, надо будет всё-таки запросить в Гугле что-нибудь вроде «профилактика сердечных приступов». Я постарался отогнать воспоминание о вчерашнем вечере и об этом самом «волшебном объятии»… а также о том, чем подобные воспоминания обернулись сегодня утром.  
– Что, так плохо? Но ты пропил тот курс антибиотиков? – поинтересовался я сочувствующим тоном.  
– Всё я пропил: и антибиотики, и витамины, и даже молочные бактерии! Ненавижу болеть и всегда стараюсь делать всё возможное, чтобы как можно скорее прийти в норму. Но на этот раз ничего не помогает! – воскликнул он чуть громче и, словно в доказательство собственных слов, зашёлся в долгом приступе кашля. Бедняга весь раскраснелся и никак не мог остановиться, пока я не сунул ему под нос стакан воды, помогая выпить несколько небольших глотков. Когда он, наконец, успокоился, я спросил для уверенности:  
– Так ты точно не принимаешь сейчас никаких лекарств?  
– Точно… – прошептал Блейн. – А что?  
– Ну, тут такое дело… Знаю я одно средство! Средство верное, стопроцентно помогает, и быстро… то есть, если выживешь! – пошутил я. Хотя, какие уж тут шутки! Я лично лишь однажды прибег к этому способу, исключительно потому, что от работоспособности моего голоса на следующий день зависел результат выпускного экзамена. И больше я этого никогда не сделаю, даже если на кону будет стоять моя жизнь!  
– Боже мой, правда?! Я готов рискнуть! – просипел он, воодушевлённо сверкнув глазами._

 

***

 

– Боже мой, правда?! Я готов рискнуть! – да я на что угодно был согласен, только бы не предстать в таком состоянии завтра вечером перед маман. Предстать мне придётся в любом случае – от благотворительного мероприятия можно улизнуть только в гробу – так что, оставалось сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить состояние. Потому что, если она услышит эти хрипы, мне конец! Затащит к своему драгоценному доктору Картеру – да-да, как в "Скорой помощи"! – а уж тот не успокоится, пока не заставит меня сдать половину всей крови на анализы, да пропишет кучу какой-нибудь дряни, от которой мне потом придётся ещё год приходить в себя. Так что, да, я готов был рискнуть, средство Курта не могло быть хуже моих теперешних перспектив. Не могло ведь?  
– Ох… ладно, так и быть, открою тебе это секретное средство! – неохотно начал Хаммел. Рядом со сценой послышалась какая-то возня и громкие разговоры. Я обернулся и понял, что моя временная неработоспособность вскорости обернётся чудовищным действом под названием «вечер свободного микрофона», когда на сцену может взобраться кто угодно и исполнить что угодно! Жуть, короче! Бриттани с энтузиазмом готовила аппаратуру, сама она любила и довольно неплохо умела петь, а танцевала и вовсе великолепно. Но, увы, нам предстояло услышать явно не одну её, понял я, тоскливо обведя взглядом почти полный зал. Я уже собрался утащить Курта в самый дальний уголок – вы не подумайте ничего непристойного, просто подальше от сцены – но вдруг у меня промелькнула мысль, что это может оказаться забавным.   
– Пойдём, присядем! Я ещё не успел поужинать, составишь мне компанию? – кивнул я на последний свободный столик неподалёку.  
– Да, с удовольствием!  
Мы уселись рядом с камином. Здесь было так уютно, а Курт выглядел так очаровательно, что я невольно на секундочку выпал из реальности, воображая, что он мой парень, и это наше свидание… Но тут Бритт подскочила с парой меню, и волшебство рассеялось.   
Пока я диктовал мой заказ, глаза Курта становились всё больше, а когда они достигли своего максимального размера, он приоткрыл рот от изумления и… возмущения, похоже. Упс… что я такого сделал? Это мой обычный заказ!  
Когда я закончил, он монотонным голосом попросил принести ему салат без заправки, порцию вяленной говядины и парочку тостов. Едва Бритт упорхнула на кухню, он перегнулся через стол и прошипел:  
– Скажи мне, что тебе сегодня по какой-то загадочной причине необходимо запастись калориями на месяц вперёд! – я испуганно помотал головой. – Это что… ты так постоянно питаешься?! – я ещё более испуганно кивнул. – Картофель фри, двойная порция… макси-гамбургер с майонезом и кетчупом, сладкая газировка и… – он с отвращением поморщился, – порция торта Захер*?!!! Да ты издеваешься? Чтобы поглощать всё это ежедневно и оставаться в такой форме, ты должен работать не юристом, а… я не знаю… лесорубом! В Сибири!  
– Ну, я бегаю через день. И боксирую пару раз в неделю, – попытался оправдаться я. Со стороны сцены послышалась музыка, и первый исполнитель – точнее, исполнительница – вступила, подвывая, под душераздирающие ноты Адель. – Так что насчёт того секретного рецепта? – спросил я, отчасти потому, что действительно был заинтересован в скорейшем излечении, отчасти, чтобы сменить тему.

 

***

_– Так что насчёт того секретного рецепта? – я пару раз растерянно моргнул от такой резкой смены темы, однако, быстро сообразил, о чём он спрашивал. Точно, рецепт от кашля!  
– А, ну да! Это действительно очень сильное и быстродействующее средство, но от него столь же действительно мощно ломает, так что, к рецепту прилагается не менее важное своеобразное руководство пользователя. Запомнишь, или тебе записать?  
– Запомню, – прошептал он, видимо, не желая больше рисковать.  
– Ладно. Значит так, первым делом тебе нужно будет должным образом подготовить «лежбище», а именно, оставить рядом с кроватью, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сменное бельё и чистые полотенца, – Блейн недоверчиво улыбнулся. – Я не шучу! Когда ты примешь это… лекарство, – я непроизвольно поморщился, – тебе моментально захочется принять горизонтальное положение, так что лучше вообще глотать его – залпом! – уже сидя в постели. Ты сразу же отключишься, и поверь мне, проснувшись, ты будешь несказанно рад стопочке полотенец и сухому белью поблизости! Запомнил? Чудно! А рецепт я тебе всё-таки напишу, он несложный, но пропорции важны, – я нацарапал на салфетке рецепт, который узнал несколько лет назад от Рэйчел, а та от своей мамы. Как только я успел вручить «драгоценный пергамент» Блейну, к нашему столику подскочила искрящая энтузиазмом давешняя официантка, Бриттани, приземлилась на колени к Блейну и радостно объявила, что по правилам караоке-вечера, столик очередного исполнителя выбирает следующую жертву, а также песню.   
– Ваша очередь, мальчики! – провозгласила она, театрально разведя руки и даже слегка склонившись от усердия. Девушка вручила Блейну листок с названием песни, смачно чмокнула в щеку и убежала к окликнувшему её клиенту. Тот взглянул на бумажку и с усмешкой передал её мне.  
– Потянешь? Я – пас, сам понимаешь! Разве что, моральную поддержку могу предложить!  
Я прочитал название: Boy in a Rock And Roll Band*. Прикрыв глаза, я прокрутил в памяти текст песни и довольно ухмыльнулся, она была даже в тему, за исключением, пожалуй, последнего куплета, где я не отказался бы от поддержки Бритт. Мне не очень хотелось самому петь строчки, гласящие: «Перебрав вина, я забываю, что я леди.» Только один человек на свете имел право – в долгих словесных баталиях заслуженное – называть меня леди, и я предпочитал, чтобы это оставалось между мной и Смайтом.  
– Да, вполне, – ответил я уверенно, – только мне бы с твоей очаровательной подружкой пошептаться. Это ведь не против правил, если она споёт пару строчек?_

***

– … мне бы с твоей очаровательной подружкой пошептаться. Это ведь не против правил, если она споёт пару строчек? – похоже, он слишком всерьёз подходит к вопросу соблюдения правил, нужно запомнить. И потом – что?! Серьёзно, Курт? – моя подружка… Бриттани? Он записал меня в натуралы, здорово!  
– Нет, конечно же, нет, это всего лишь вынужденный вечер караоке! – я поманил пальчиком Бритт. Моя «подружка», естественно, с восторгом согласилась поучаствовать в выступлении, и они с Куртом удалились готовиться к номеру.  
Через несколько минут зазвучало вступление, и Хаммел вышел на середину сцены с микрофоном в руке. Боже, он был просто рождён для того, чтобы выступать перед публикой, это было его место!   
Курт нашёл меня глазами, лукаво улыбнулся и запел. А я забыл, как дышать.

 

***

 

_Я нашёл его глазами и на секундочку забыл, как дышать. Но известно, шоу должно продолжаться, так что, я быстро привёл все жизненно важные функции моего в организма в рабочее состояние и запел**:_

_How deep is your ocean?/  
Насколько глубок твой океан?  
How high is your sky?/  
Насколько высоки твои небеса?  
I'd love to put our love into motion/  
Я хочу, чтобы между нами вспыхнула любовь,  
But I'd have to ask myself why/  
Но мне пришлось бы задать себе вопрос: "Зачем?"_

_Well, I can't tell ya how to live your life/  
Я не могу учить тебя, как жить,  
But I know how to live mine/  
Но я знаю, как жить мне,  
I take home pretty things that I like/  
Я люблю красивые вещички,  
And baby, you are so fine/  
А ты, детка, такой милый,_

_Я подмигнул ему, плевать, сейчас я на сцене, пусть считается, что я в роли! Потом, припомнив «волшебные объятия», я одной рукой обхватил себя, а другую демонстративно прижал к груди и спел, глядя ему прямо в глаза:_

_Yeah, I could give you everything you need/  
Я могу дать тебе всё, что ты захочешь,  
With just one touch of my hand/  
Одним прикосновением руки,  
But I swore I would never fall in love/  
Но, клянусь, я никогда не влюблюсь  
With a boy in a rock & roll band/  
В парня из рок-н-ролл-группы._

_Бриттани взошла на это крошечное возвышение, которое они осмеливались называть сценой и начала пританцовывать вокруг меня.  
Следующие строчки, как нельзя лучше передавали моё недоумение собственным реакциям на этого чудаковатого парня:_

_Why do I adore you?/  
Почему я обожаю тебя?  
We've only just met...  
Мы ведь только встретились…  
I feel I would do anything for you/  
Я могу сделать для тебя всё,  
But baby, sometimes I forget/  
Но, милый, иногда я просто забываю._

_Я допел свою часть и уступил место у микрофона девушке, которая – должен признать правоту Блейна – оказалась действительно на редкость пластична. А едва она раскрыла рот, я понял, что не прогадал, она отлично звучала!_

_Well, I forget I'm a lady/  
Перебрав вина,  
I've had too much wine/  
Я забываю, что я леди,  
I'd love it if you would call me your baby/  
И было бы чудесно, если бы ты назвал меня своей малышкой,  
Cause baby, you are so fine/  
Потому что ты такой милый._

_Она взяла меня за руку и кивнула на микрофон, приглашая закончить вместе._

_How deep is your ocean?/  
Насколько глубок твой океан?  
How high is your sky?/  
Насколько высоки твои небеса?  
I'd love to put our love into motion/  
Я хочу, чтобы между нами вспыхнула любовь,  
But I'd have to ask myself why/  
Но мне пришлось бы задать себе вопрос: "Зачем?" _

 

***

Сказать, что я был поражён исполнением Курта – ничего не сказать! Я чувствовал себя, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. И даже когда он окончил петь и вернулся за столик, я всё ещё продолжал хлопать глазами, раскрывать и закрывать рот, так и не произнеся ни звука, и лишь разводил руками.  
– Немного не моя тональность, – поморщился Курт.  
– Если посетители начнут так петь, то меня выпрут с работы! – нашёлся, наконец-то, я.  
И будто в подтверждение моих слов, принесшая наш ужин Бриттани присела рядом с Куртом, по-хозяйски стащила палочку картофеля из моей тарелки и заявила:  
– Те дамочки, – она кивнула в сторону стайки шумных девиц, – усвоив, наконец, что я тебя им не уступлю, решили угостить красавчика бокалом самого лучшего вина, что имеется в нашем погребке и передать, буквально: «Если этому великолепному соловью наскучит бородач, мы будем рады ему за своим столиком!». Нет, я, конечно, сказала им, что он единорожек, но они, похоже, не поняли.  
– Я кто?– переспросил Курт.  
– Единорожек, – в унисон засмеялись мы с Бритт. Девушка, стащив еще одну палочку картофеля, чмокнула Курта, оставив на мгновенно вспыхнувшей щеке след из блесток и упорхнула в зал.  
– Курт, это же Бритт, у неё несколько… свой взгляд на вещи, – немного потешаясь над его недоумевающим видом, попытался объяснить я.  
– Я понял, что она Бритт, у неё это на бейдже написано. И всё-таки, что она имела в виду про единорогов?  
– Не про единорогов, а про единорожка, – уточнил я. Годы учёбы на юрфаке, а затем, и практики в конторе превратили меня в настоящего зануду в том, что касается точности терминологии, поскольку там малейший смысловой оттенок может стоить кому-то если не жизни, то нескольких её лет или кучи денег. – Она так называет геев и, кстати, это не обидно совсем. Просто у неё в мозг встроен самый точный в мире гей-радар, а вот фильтр между мозгом и языком барахлит. Почти всегда, – только сейчас я сообразил: а ведь Бритт раскусила меня гораздо раньше, чем я думал, практически, с первого взгляда! «Смотрите, какого единорожка я вам привела!» – вспомнилось мне. Просто тогда я ещё ничего не знал про единорогов…  
– Ой, да ладно, со мной никакие радары не нужны, достаточно не быть слепым, на мне ведь даже не надпись, а нечто вроде дорожного знака, даже неграмотному понятно! – засмеялся Курт.  
– Это да, но даже если бы ты отрастил бороду, растрепал волосы и натянул клетчатую рубашку с поношенными джинсами, – описал я вкратце собственный образ, – она раскусила бы тебя в считанные секунды! Гарантировано!  
– Похоже, она очень особенная? – спросил Курт, слабо улыбнувшись.  
– Да, Бритт – особенная! – согласился я, озадаченный немного погрустневшим выражением его лица.  
Курт засмеялся и, скомкав салфетку, которой в это время вытирал блёстки, оставленные на его лице Бриттани, бросил её на середину стола. Курт немного не рассчитал силу броска, и салфетка приземлилась рядом с моей тарелкой.

***

_– Да, Бритт – особенная! – его глаза светились такой нежностью, когда он говорил об этой девушке… эх, забудь надежду, всяк, сюда входящий! Да и то, как он уточнил единственное число единорогов, очевидно не желая оставлять сомнений насчёт своей натуральности, окончательно добило жалкие остатки надежды, что ещё продолжали теплиться у меня в сердце. Что ж, придётся смириться, будем дружить семьями. Если у меня когда-нибудь будет семья… Я вздохнул, пододвинул к себе тарелку, а бокал вина, столь щедро предложенный «соперницами», отодвинул, напротив, подальше. Во избежание неприятных инцидентов.  
– Не любишь красное вино? Оно здесь действительно очень неплохое! – удивился Блейн, выронив из набитого рта кусочек картошки. Ох уж эти натуралы… никаких манер!  
– Тут дело не в любви, мы просто не созданы друг для друга. Проверено экспериментальным путём! Я и алкоголь – несовместимы, – Блейн проглотил, наконец, то, что напихал себе в рот – язык не поворачивается назвать это едой! – и с любопытством уставился на меня.  
– А что такое? Начинаешь буянить? Или приставать к окружающим с непристойными предложениями? Чертовски любопытно! – для полноты картины не хватало ещё только, чтобы он ручки потёр от избытка энтузиазма. Жалко будет его разочаровывать.  
– Нет, увы, ничего столь интересного…  
– И всё-таки?..  
– Поскольку мы за столом, Блейн, и кушаем, скажу только, если уж тебе так не терпится узнать, что когда я выпью, моя компания становится небезопасной для туфелек окружающих дам, – сформулировал я, по возможности, элегантно. Он зажмурился, явно пытаясь визуализировать. Что через несколько секунд ему удалось, судя по тому, как он прыснул со смеху.   
– Ладно, раз всё так плохо, я, пожалуй, уничтожу его за тебя, не пропадать же добру! – он уже собирался глотнуть, как я встрял:  
– Не советую, если не хочешь назавтра встать со страшным похмельем!  
– Почему? С одного-то бокала?  
– Вечером тебе предстоит проглотить горячего пива. Специалисты не советуют понижать градус! – и знакомство с Пакерманом может кое-чему научить.  
– Точно! – он с сожалением отставил вино и вернулся к своей… ну, к тому, что было у него в тарелке. _

***

Мы уже покончили с ужином – то есть, Курт покончил и теперь с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как приличная порция шоколадного торта, кусочек за кусочком, исчезает у меня во рту – когда Бриттани выскочила на сцену и, предварительно прокашлявшись в микрофон, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание, жизнерадостно объявила о сокрушительной победе Курта. Я на радостях чмокнул его в щёку, перегнувшись через стол так быстро, что бедолага не успел увернуться.   
– Блейн! – возмущённо закричал мой эльф, стирая следы моего торта с лица. – Вы с Бритт два сапога – пара! Только и знаете, что пачкать меня… одна – помадой, другой – шоколадом… – закончил он на ворчливой, но уже не слишком сердитой нотке.  
– Поздравляю! Победитель получает бонус на бесплатный ужин в Парнелл, так что, надеюсь, ты ещё вернёшься к нам. И, может, ещё споёшь?  
– Может, и вернусь, если обещаешь больше не мазать меня шоколадом… я ведь тоже живой! Думаешь, мне шоколадного тортика не хочется! – я тут же пододвинул тарелку с остатками десерта к нему, но он решительно отвернулся.  
– Нет, мне это обернётся лишним часом тренажёрного зала, а я ленивый! А если хочешь послушать моё настоящее пение, а не это баловство, приходи завтра на благотворительный вечер, я там буду выступать с весьма достойным репертуаром. Могу оставить тебе входной билет… – вот чёрт! Позвонить что ли маман, прикинуться трупом, а самому слинять посмотреть на выступление Курта? Мне ужасно хотелось. Но я понимал, что Вивьен Андерсон не проведёшь.  
– Кууурт… мне оооочень хочется, правда! Но, видишь ли, вообще в воскресенье вечером мы с братом пожизненно ангажированы на всевозможные семейные мероприятия, а завтра мамочка устраивает особо крупную вечеринку, и наше отсутствие можно было бы оправдать только смертью! – он слегка поник, но всё равно улыбнулся… ангелок! – Но я непременно как-нибудь в ближайшем будущем приду посмотреть на тебя в театре, ладно? – я заискивающе заглянул ему в глаза.

 

***

 

_– Но я непременно как-нибудь в ближайшем будущем приду посмотреть на тебя в театре, ладно? – его щенячьему взгляду нельзя было отказать, и я немедленно растаял.  
Было поздно, я расплатился – он попытался заплатить за меня, но я не позволяю такого друзьям, с чего бы, это же не свидание! – и мы вышли на улицу. Нам повезло, сразу перед заведением остановилось такси, высаживая пассажира. Блейн уже залез в салон, но тут я вспомнил кое-что важное, попросил водителя подождать и вернулся бегом в ресторан. Вышел я оттуда с бутылкой пива для чудодейственного напитка от кашля._

 

***

 

Добравшись до квартиры, я в очередной раз удивил портье своим внешним видом. Бедолага, впрочем, как и его сменщик, всё никак не мог взять в толк, какая надобность у приличного жильца ходить пешком и носить то потёртый бушлат, то странного вида шорты и мокасины на босу ногу. Ну, что ж, пусть и дальше теряется в своих догадках, а я с бумажным пакетом, отнюдь не скрывающим очертаний пивной бутылки, нажал кнопку лифта.  
Квартира встретила меня идеальной чистотой, абсолютной тишиной и полным отсутствием даже намека на что-то живое внутри. Каждый раз, приходя сюда, я ощущал себя скорее уж оставленным в спешке картонным стаканчиком из-под кофе на выставке дизайна интерьера, чем единственным реальным жильцом этих апартаментов. Серый холл, черно-белая кухня-столовая, кипельно-белая спальня и такая же бесцветная ванная. Единственное цветовое пятно было спрятано от случайных посторонних глаз за огромного размера зеркалом-дверью: внутри гардероба был внушительный стеллаж моего практически фетиша – галстуков бабочек. Скупал я их везде и всюду, словно коллекционер в погоне за единственным оставшимся экземпляром, только вот носить так и не осмеливался. Да и куда? В "А&А" Купер ввёл строжайший для всех дресс-код, и не столько в дань моде, или по настоянию отца, а, скорее, по собственным соображениям. В Парнелле своих пристрастий я не афишировал, а на многочисленных встречах, которые едва ли мог признать за попытку свидания, мои спутники умудрялись спросить что-то вроде "Неужели ты не можешь позволить себе нормальный галстук?" Этим дурням, охотникам за семейными деньгами, и невдомёк было, что многие экземпляры в моей коллекции стоили подороже заказанных за мой же счёт устриц в их тарелке! Я набрал в лёгкие воздуха с намерением испустить очередной вздох сожаления, как снова зашёлся в приступе кашля. Курта с его волшебным прикосновением рядом на этот раз не оказалось, и успокоиться я смог лишь тогда, когда в моих глазах от недостатка кислорода и перегрузок полетели белые мухи. Я сполз по стене, за которую держался всё это время, вниз и попытался остановить собственную комнату куда-то уплывающую от меня в последние мгновения.  
Немного придя в себя, я решил не игнорировать рецепт от кашля подруги Курта. В конце-то концов, пока ничего даже мельком похожего на негатив я от него не видел. Так почему бы и нет? Курс антибиотиков я закончил еще вчера, так что бутылка пива, а точнее, как советовал Курт, чашка, уж точно не убьёт меня. Итак, по рекомендации моего волшебного доктора, сначала мне предстояло припасти сменное постельное бельё. Ну, с этим проблем не существовало, горничная с завидной регулярностью, будто сказочный гном, следов пребывания которого не заметишь, опустошала бак с бельём, а в шкафу на следующий день появлялось чистое. Далее следовало приготовить всё необходимое для "зелья", а именно: столовую ложку мёда, ёмкость, в которой можно разогревать на плите, м-да, а вот тут мне предстояло немного напрячься. Дело в том, что за всё то время, что я являлся владельцем кухонной плиты, я ни разу её не включал. Оказалось, что плита у меня электрическая и включается касанием панели после того, как на неё будет поставлена ёмкость, пусть даже и пустая. Кстати, сама подходящая ёмкость нашлась тут же неподалёку, в соседнем шкафу. Последним пунктом в моём задании был согревающий душ. Туда я и направился. Подставив тело под не слишком горячие струи, я понемногу начал прибавлять температуру воды, пока не почувствовал, что лёгкие постепенно набираются влаги, будто бы даже тяжелеют. Дышать становилось всё труднее и, наконец, о чём и предупреждал Курт, стало до отвращения неприятно от всё повышающейся температуры вокруг и количества пара. Закутанный в махровый халат, я взялся за приготовление средства от кашля. С трудом, но мне удалось размешать ложку мёда в небольшом количестве пива, затем, я отмерил чашку хмельного напитка, влил в найденный ранее ковш и поставил на диск плиты. Курт говорил подогреть пиво до хорошо тёплого. Но где заканчивается хорошо тёплое и начинается горячее? Рассудив, что пить кипяток я не смогу, я начал проверять температуру нагрева пальцем. Окунув в очередной раз палец в ковш, я счел температуру жидкости более чем достаточной. Как я понял позднее, я не учёл одного – нагреваемое пиво необходимо было помешивать, потому как температура на дне ковша была прилично выше температуры на поверхности. Перелив горячую жидкость с подозрительной белой пеной сверху в стакан с разведенным мёдом я с недоверием взглянул на это нечто, но воспоминания о покалывании в голове и белых мухах перед глазами пересилили. Решившись, я втянул в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, зажав пальцами нос, принялся большими глотками запихивать в себя чудодейственное средство. Вот тут-то я по достоинству оценил предостережение моего знахаря: "Постарайся выпить всё это залпом". Куда там залпом, тут бы хоть глоток этой гадости умудриться в себя запихнуть! Но не встречалось еще горячее пиво с наследным упрямством Андерсонов. Громко звякнув о столешницу, стакан вновь принял вертикальное положение. Чего нельзя было сказать обо мне. Я хватал воздух, словно загнанная лошадь, а поняв, что лёгкие компенсировали недостаток кислорода, обнаружил ещё одну проблему. Меня мутило. И не просто мутило, а откровенно тошнило. Вот об этом, Хаммел, ты меня не предупредил. Вот это-то я тебе ещё припомню! Начинал закипать мой разум. Но тошнота ушла так же неожиданно, как и накатила. Огласив кухню громким звуком отрыжки, я смутился, и хоть прекрасно понимал, что никого поблизости нет, всё же оглянулся вокруг. Голова зашумела, и в глазах поплыло. Так вот почему Курт велел приготовить постель заранее! Я решил лечь, не снимая халата. Последнее, что я запомнил тем вечером, было ощущение мягкого обволакивающего тепла. 

Мягкие и тёплые руки Курта оглаживали мою грудь. Сначала тягуче медлительно, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев кожи. Затем, немного увеличивая скорость движения и нажим в прикосновениях, стали распространять своё тепло всё глубже, разливаясь по телу свободой, сладкой расслабленностью и невероятной лёгкостью. Вокруг меня начали кружить в вальсе цветущие вишни, и тёплое весеннее солнце ласкало щёки. Курт смотрел на меня с полуулыбкой, одновременно шепча что-то нежное. Больше интуитивно, нежели тактильно, я ощущал его губы на моём виске, чувствовал, как он горячо дышит мне в шею, когда мои руки обнимали его, бродили по спине, спускались ниже и вновь возвращались к чуть выпиравшим лопаткам. Я не знал, в какой момент мы оба оказались обнажены, но тонко прочувствовал тот полномасштабный контакт собственного тела с его. Это был незабываемый момент, как то, к чему стремишься долгое время, чего желаешь до дрожи в коленях, до лёгкого головокружения. Я вдыхал полной грудью аромат цветущей вишни. Не популярной сейчас японской сакуры, а настоящей вишни, смешанный с прогретым ярким солнцем взглядом глаз цвета небесной лазури. Я вдыхал аромат свободы и счастья, разделённых с человеком, который был мне близок, как никто другой на земле. Мои руки опустились на его бедра, я жадно облизнул пересохшие губы и аккуратно вобрал в себя головку его члена с капелькой смазки, призывно блестевшей на самой дырочке. Покружив языком по самой вершине головки и слизав чуть солоноватую на вкус каплю, я принялся играть языком с крайней плотью, отодвигая её всё ниже, пока, наконец, не задел уздечку, отчего член Курта чуть дрогнул. Для меня такой отклик послужил призывом двигаться дальше, и я, создав некоторое давление, опустился ниже. Я посасывал, щекотал, сжимал губами, вновь и вновь опускался и поднимался, то раздувая щёки и нагнетая давление, то всасывая их и создавая некоторое подобие вакуума. Мой собственный член уже изнемогал от желания, я готов был вот-вот взорваться, мне требовалась срочная разрядка, но Курт почему-то удерживал мои руки и не давал не то что прикоснуться к себе, даже приблизиться к источнику скорее мучения, чем наслаждения на данный момент. Мне стало тесно в собственном теле, душно, некомфортно в объятиях желанного человека, я задыхался и начинал тонуть, во рту всё так же был член Курта. Что я делаю? У меня не дышит нос, я же задохнусь сейчас, нет, утону, ведь вокруг меня вода, мне нужно вынырнуть, я не могу умереть вот так! Быстрее на поверхность! Туда где прохлада, а не горячая вода! Туда где воздух. Я начал интенсивнее грести руками, которые наконец-то высвободил из щупалец, пихать ногами это странное нечто, вот только недавно бывшее Куртом. Курт! Где же Курт?!   
–Курт! Курт! Курт!  
Я резко проснулся от собственного крика, открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в собственной кровати среди ночи, невообразимо мокрого от пота, запутавшегося в банном халате – ни за что больше не лягу спать в халате – и одеяле, всё ещё шептавшего имя парня.   
– Приснится же такое! – произнёс я в пустоту. – Цветущая вишня, ласки Курта, и вдруг щупальца, удушье и ощущение, будто тебя живьем варят в кипятке. М-да, Би, тебе не простуду, а голову лечить надо, – резюмировал я собственный рассказ. Коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони лба, будто бы пытаясь прогнать последствия этого сна, я понял, почему тонул. Я вспотел так сильно, что с волос, казалось, можно было стряхивать капельки. Я быстро встал, скинул с себя мокрую одежду вплоть до трусов, протёр тело припасённым вместе со сменным бельём полотенцем, перевернул мокрую подушку и, поленившись менять простыни, просто завалился на другую половину кровати. Вновь проваливаясь в сон, на грани сознательного и бессознательного, я отметил одно – проснувшись, я глубоко и быстро дышал, ощущения заложенности носа не было, приступов кашля тоже, и мокрота в лёгких куда-то пропала. Меня не покидало лишь чувство незавершённости чего-то очень важного.

Расслабленный, обнаженный, едва прикрытый легкой шёлковой тканью, Курт мирно спал на моей кровати. Я неслышно приблизился к нему, присел рядом, полюбовался немного на это ангельское создание в лучах восходящего солнца, от которого кожа моего мальчика становилась немного прозрачной, словно восковой. Не касаясь, будто боясь нарушить его покой, я провёл рукой в непосредственной близости от спины парня, ощутив мягкое тепло тела и, всё же не выдержав, принялся выцеловывать замысловатые созвездия неведомых ещё нам вселенных рыжих родинок. Мой мальчик лениво потянулся, спрятав руки под подушку, чуть прогнулся в пояснице, слегка повернул голову и расплылся в нежной улыбке. Я замер. Курт, возмущенный отсутствием ласки слегка качнул бёдрами. Я опустил взгляд на источник движения... сползший в сторону шёлк обнажил округлые упругие ягодицы парня, которые он медленно, но, замечу, весьма эффектно, сжимал и расслаблял. Других намёков мне требовалось. Я прилёг на него сверху, удерживая собственный вес на руках. Поцеловал чувствительное местечко за ухом, столь любезно предоставленное мне с максимальным доступом, чуть прижал губами мочку, вырвав одобрительное "Мффф…", перенес собственный вес на левый локоть и начал поглаживать очаровательную попку. Курт тут же отозвался на ласку, нетерпеливо задвигав бёдрами. Я не стал больше медлить. Облизав собственный палец, нащупал уже пульсирующую дырочку и, хоть этого и не требовалось, учитывая моё недавнее там присутствие, начал нежно массировать её, медленно проникая глубже. И вот уже пальцы сменила головка моего члена, преступно медленно входящая в это тепло. Курт толкается мне навстречу, жадно хватает ртом воздух, ищет мои губы, что не очень-то и удобно, когда я вот так сзади, тяжело дышит, вскрикивает, сокращаясь интенсивнее, делая мой собственный оргазм в сотни тысяч раз ярче и чувственнее одним только тем, что это Курт. Мой Курт. Я кончаю. Бурно, громко... мокро.   
Открываю глаза. Солнце сквозь панорамное окно во всю стену освещает уже дверь в спальню, а значит далеко не раннее утро. Удивительно, как это мама ещё не звонила, ведь сегодня воскресенье? Раз я проснулся на Манхеттене. И тут мой мозг начинает рисовать картину, предшествовавшую пробуждению. О-го! Голова моя лежит прямо на простыни и, судя по затёкшей шее, без подушки, шевелиться, тем не менее, лень, тело охвачено сладкой истомой. Ой! Я всё же решился и запустил руку туда. О, Боже! Мокро потому, что я, как подросток, кончил в штаны. И ладно, если бы просто в штаны. Я все-таки собрался с духом и сел. Я был абсолютно гол, и под моими бёдрами лежала подушка. Вся в... гм. Хорошо, что сменное постельное белье лежит рядом, а подушка... ну, что ж, оставлю горничной записку с просьбой купить новые подушки. Просто так, без причины. Ну, мало ли какая блажь на меня нашла!  
Мой мозг, пока не окончательно проснувшийся, пронзила одна мысль – Курт! А как же Курт? Как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза, ведь... Стоп, Андерсон! Наши сны, к счастью, остаются лишь снами и никак не отражаются на твоей бритой – или нет – физиономии. Тем более, что Курта ты увидишь только через пять дней, в пятницу вечером. А за это время твоя борода после сегодняшнего тщательного бритья отрастёт вновь и скроет тот невольный румянец, который наверняка появится на щеках. Кстати, о бритье. Пора заняться приведением себя в порядок, ведь вечером мне предстоит отбывать самое натуральное наказание. Иначе мой разум отказывается воспринимать светские рауты собственной маман.   
– А вот и она, легка на помине, – произнёс я уже вслух, глядя на заливающийся трелью телефон.  
– Доброе утро, мама. Да-да, уже встал. Конечно же, помню. Обязательно буду и без опозданий на этот раз... 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

*Захер - «За́хер» (нем. Sachertorte) — шоколадный торт, изобретение австрийского кондитера Франца Захера. Торт является типичным десертом венской кухни и вместе с тем одним из самых популярных тортов в мире.   
**Boy in a Rock And Roll Band (оригинал The Pierces) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRvnq9AUeVA


	5. В свете софитов все кажется немного другим.

Господи, Курт! На сцене, в ярком свете прожекторов стоял мой… ой, что это я… ну, короче, это был Курт, во всей своей красе! И это при том, что от его вида даже в стареньких поношенных джинсах и растянутом свитере, которые он надевал для работы в ночлежке, у меня дыханье перехватывало. А сейчас... чёрт возьми! Он казался сказочным принцем, волшебным эльфом и эротической мечтой всех геев Нью-Йорка, в одном флаконе!  
Едва номер закончился – блестяще, под шквал аплодисментов – я пробрался за кулисы.  
– Курт! – Хаммел, разговаривавший с невысокой брюнеткой обернулся и выжидающе уставился на меня. Я подбежал вплотную с улыбкой от уха до уха и уже распахнул объятия, но он по-прежнему смотрел… с недоумением?.. Чёрт, да он же не узнал меня!!! Ох, неловко-то как… Я смущённо поднёс ладони к лицу, потирая щёки… совершенно, абсолютно, просто-таки как у младенца, гладкие щёки. Взгляд мой опустился на собственный костюм. Даааа… ещё бы ему было меня узнать! Из ступора меня вывел его голос:   
– Простите, мы знакомы?   
И в этот момент у меня родилась эта дурацкая идея. Что за чёрт дернул меня, не знаю и сам, но...  
– Эмм… нет, нет, к сожалению! Но это ведь можно исправить, правда? – хорошо, что за импровизированной сценой царила полутьма, иначе, он бы немедленно вызвал скорую, при виде цвета моего лица, который, по моим ощущениям, должен был быть близок к пунцовому. Что я нёс! Я заигрывал? Точно… я заигрывал! Он прикусил губу и слегка нахмурил брови.  
– Но, если не ошибаюсь, Вы назвали меня по имени?  
– Нет!.. То есть, д-да, назвал… просто я перед этим слышал, как к Вам… эмм, можно на ты, мы… думаю, мы ровесники, более-менее, как-то неловко выкать, не нахо… дишь? – он кивнул, подкрепив жест нетерпеливым взмахом руки. – Так вот, я слышал, как к тебе обращались твои коллеги. Кричать "Эй, высокий парень с шикарной фигурой и сногсшибательным голосом!" мне казалось несколько неуместным, и я решил воспользоваться информацией, полученной… нелегальными путями! – собеседница Курта кашлянула, пробормотала извинения и поспешно удалилась, оставляя нас с ним наедине.

***

_Выступление прошло лучше некуда: я был в ударе, а публика подобралась на редкость доброжелательная. Едва отзвучали последние ноты песни, на мгновение установилась мёртвая тишина, а затем раздались оглушительные аплодисменты, крики «Браво!» и откуда-то из глубины зала даже заливистый свист, что прозвучало довольно-таки неожиданно, учитывая уровень мероприятия.  
Я раскланялся, принял пару букетов и, довольный собой и миром, удалился за кулисы. Там меня уже караулила Рэйчел, сгорая от нетерпения обсудить нашу новую совместную работу в театре. Никто не ожидал от нашего дебюта в прошлой постановке ничего особенного, но нам удалось сразить их всех! Долгие годы грызни – сначала в хоре, потом в НЙАДИ, плюс совместное проживание – заставили нас поневоле изучить друг друга до мелочей. На сцене нам не нужно было особо стараться, чтобы угадать реакции или намерения другого, это происходило уже инстинктивно, а результатом было невероятное, почти сверхъестественное взаимодействие. Это было похоже на слаженный танец, мы только что не искрили. Режиссёр остался более чем доволен, и на распределении ролей для нового спектакля никто особо не удивился, когда ведущие достались нам с Рейч. И она уже била копы… эмм… постукивала каблучком, чтобы поскорее приступить к репетициям. Мы стояли среди поваленной в художественном беспорядке бутафории и договаривались о завтрашней встрече: она настаивала увидеться у неё в восемь утра, а я отчаянно старался выбить себе пару лишних часов для сна.  
– Курт! – на секундочку мне показался знакомым окликнувший меня голос, но, обернувшись, я увидел совершенно незнакомого мужчину. То есть, я бы назвал его парнем, так молодо он выглядел, но он был одет с таким шиком… мистер элегантность, можно сказать, что у меня даже мысленно язык не повернулся. Я с некоторым недоумением взирал на него. Он произнёс моё имя и сиял как новенький доллар, чуть ли не бегом приближаясь ко мне с раскинутыми, будто бы для объятий, руками… какого чёрта? Этот красавчик знает меня, а я ни в одном глазу? Как такое было возможно?   
Он остановился, подойдя почти вплотную, и выжидающе, по-прежнему сияя, на меня уставился. Я несколько секунд попялился на него в ответ, а когда заметил, что он, вроде как, смутился и начал растерянно себя оглядывать, всё же, решил прояснить ситуацию.  
– Простите, мы знакомы?   
Он забормотал какие-то не слишком связные объяснения, но когда я уловил слова «высокий парень с шикарной фигурой и сногсшибательным голосом», меня осенило: он со мной заигрывает! Он со мной заигрывает!!! Ух ты! Этот роскошный представитель гей-сообщества проявлял неприкрытый интерес к моей скромной персоне… разбудите меня!  
Я перевёл взгляд на подругу, она явно думала о том же, о чём и я. Незаметно подмигнув мне, она прощебетала:  
– Так уж и быть, раз такое дело, приходи к одиннадцати! – и чуть ли не вприпрыжку убежала._

 

********

Подружка Хаммела убежала по направлению к служебному выходу, а из зала навстречу нам надвигалась, невидимая Курту, угроза. Угроза для меня, не для него.   
Точнее, даже не для меня, а для тайны моей личности.  
Потому что приближался к нам не кто-нибудь там, а мои самые что ни на есть родители!  
Чета Андерсонов соизволила заглянуть за кулисы, чтобы самолично выразить восхищение последнему исполнителю?.. Мммм…  
Или мама заметила моё молниеносное исчезновение и решила проконтролировать, куда это так резво ускакал её отпрыск посреди приёма.  
Не то чтобы Курт не заслуживал комплиментов… просто вторая гипотеза казалась мне более реалистичной, учитывая, что они никогда, во всяком случае, на моей памяти, не вступали в какой бы то ни было контакт с обслуживающим персоналом, включая приглашённых артистов.   
– О, вижу, ты уже познакомился с этим великолепным контратенором… – начала за несколько шагов до нас моя маман.  
– Дэвон! – прервал я её, возможно, немного громче, чем было нужно, гипнотизируя родительницу в надежде, что она поймёт и подыграет мне.  
Она не поняла. Судя по недоумённому выражению, не поняла. Да и кто бы понял? Я и сам не знал толком, чего добиваюсь, желая выдать себя перед Куртом за кого-то другого.  
Мама не поняла. Но подыграла. Несмотря на то, что ей наверняка безумно хотелось съязвить что-нибудь отцу, гордо воззрившемуся на неё с выражением «Слышала? Дэвон!» Но она сдержалась, и я продолжил своё как бы прерванное представление:   
– Дэвон Андерсон, – произнёс я, обращаясь к Курту.  
– Курт Хаммел, – ответил он немного растерянно. Потом, будто сообразив, что именно привлекло его внимание, уставился на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. – Андерсон?.. Как Вивьен Андерсон, организатор этого мероприятия?!  
– Именно, молодой человек! Я – Вивьен Андерсон, это мой сын… – она слегка замялась, бросая на меня «поговорим позже и наедине» взгляд, и продолжила: – Дэвон. А это, мой муж, Грегори Андерсон, – папа протянул руку Курту.  
– Ваше выступление, юноша, было великолепным! У Вас истинный талант, поверьте мне, не то что у… – он выразительно посмотрел на меня, а я не нашёл ничего лучшего, как закашляться, умоляюще глядя на него. – … у некоторых, – закончил он, озадаченно нахмурившись.  
Мама, тем временем, переводила задумчивый взгляд с него на меня, с меня на Курта и обратно, явно что-то для себя решая. Миссис Андерсон в принципе трудно было отвлечь, когда что-то её интересовало, и она брала след, так сказать, а уж если речь шла о её младшеньком, это и вовсе был дохлый номер. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что я смогу свести потери к минимуму.  
– Да, Грег, ты абсолютно прав! Ваше выступление произвело фурор! Это стоит отметить… по бокалу вина, мистер Хаммел?  
Что и требовалось доказать! Маман решила произвести разведку боем, используя алкоголь в качестве сыворотки правды!  
– Курт, прошу Вас… обращение «мистер Хаммел» меня пугает! – засмущался он, и, Боже мой, до чего же очаровательно выглядел румянец на его щеках! Маман приветливо ему улыбнулась и, видимо, утвердившись в своём намерении, отделилась от отца и, аккуратно, но решительно, взяла Курта под руку.  
– Не беспокойтесь, Курт, никакой тяжёлой артиллерии, я предлагаю всего лишь по бокалу вина. В прошлом году мы открыли для себя одну Калифорнийскую винодельню. И их сухие вина несравнимы с французскими и даже, набирающими популярность в этом сезоне, австралийскими, – в течение всей этой тирады в защиту Калифорнийских вин, Курт стоял неподвижно, да, что там, почти не дыша, до белых костяшек сцепив руки перед собой в замок и неотрывно глядя на ноги моей матери… нет, даже не на ноги, а на её обувь! Точно! Он же намекал мне буквально вчера вечером на какой-то неприятный инцидент, связанный с алкоголем и безнадёжно испорченными дамскими туфельками!  
– Какие у Вас красивые лодочки! Это ведь Джимми Чу, верно? – почти шёпотом произнёс он, тем самым подтверждая мои догадки. Да… Курта Хаммела нужно было срочно спасать!  
– Бооооже мой! Наконец-то, достойный собеседник! – мама бросила на нас с отцом уничижительный взгляд, ещё более уверенно вцепилась в близкого к паническому приступу Хаммела и потянула его в зал.  
Немедленно устремившись за ними, я сумел незаметно для других прошептать ему на ухо:  
– Смелее, всё будет хорошо! – он взглянул на меня растерянно, но всё же слабо кивнул.

***

 _– Смелее, всё будет хорошо! – прошептал он мне на ухо. Ну, конечно, ему легко говорить! Это ведь не его стошнило прямо на туфли мисс Пилсбери, школьного психолога! Не его чёртов организм с завидной настойчивостью продолжал аналогичным образом реагировать на алкоголь, особенно, на вина! Рэйчел, год за годом, довольно долго не оставляла надежды, что, «вот уж теперь ты вырос, и такое не повторится!» Но оно повторялось, пока я, наконец, не сказал, довольно, и попросту отказался от выпивки. Разве что, что-нибудь покрепче, вроде виски, залпом, в крайне малых дозах и исключительно дома.  
И что в такой ситуации прикажете делать? Не объяснять же им всем мои «слабости»! Ладно, попробую симулировать процесс питья, я ведь профессиональный актёр! А потом скажу, что мне пора, не станут же они в меня вливать оставшееся в бокале вино насильно…   
Едва мы успели усесться за относительно уединённый столик, к нам подскочил расторопный официант, замирая в ожидании заказов с блокнотом и карандашом наизготовку и улыбкой, такой широкой, что, казалось, его кожа вот-вот лопнет от напряжения.  
Миссис Андерсон уверенно распорядилась принести по бокалу упомянутого ею раньше красного вина для них с супругом и уже повернулась ко мне, явно намереваясь узнать, что предпочитаю я, как вдруг встрял Андерсон младший:  
– Позволь мне сделать выбор за тебя? – подмигнул он мне. Серьёзно?.. – Принесите два бокала белого из специального резерва мистера Андерсона, Дэни знает.  
Официант с готовностью кивнул и чуть ли не бегом метнулся к бару, он определённо намеревался произвести наилучшее впечатление, поскольку буквально через пару минут заказ стоял перед нами на столе.  
Я протянул руку к своему бокалу, но Дэвон опередил меня, делая маленький глоток и тут же удовлетворённо ставя его на место. Красивый парень… но, чёрт, похоже, со странностями! Оказавшись под прицелом трёх неодобрительно-озадаченных взглядов, он смутился и пролепетал в своё оправдание:  
– Я хотел удостовериться... что бармен ничего не перепутал!  
Миссис Андерсон посмотрела на меня, слегка качая головой, будто бы извиняясь за сына, а Мистер Андерсон немедленно решил произнести тост за знакомство, и я в ужасе замер, ожидая приговора в виде заключительной фразы «До дна!», которой, хвала небесам, не последовало. Я с облегчением перевёл дыхание и слегка пригубил вино. Какого?.. Чего налили мне в бокал? Что за моча молодого поросёнка? Если я не пью вина, не значит, что я ничего о нём не знаю. Как-никак, с кухней я дело имел регулярно и отличить сухое от полусухого определённо мог! А это нечто в бокале не было ни тем, ни другим. Я бросил панический взгляд на отпрыска этих денежных мешков, не смея ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Он лукаво улыбнулся и, против всяких приличий, вторгся в моё личное пространство, шепча на ушко:  
– Не пугайся так, я же обещал, что всё будет хорошо, это всего лишь осветленный виноградный сок, разведенный водой.  
Ух ты, красавчик со странностями, телепатическими способностями и замашками Чипа и Дэйла в одном флаконе! Я поднёс бокал ко рту, используя его для маскировки, слегка склонил к нему голову и прошептал:  
– Спасибо, выручил! Но, с тебя объяснение!_

*****

– Спасибо, выручил! Но, с тебя объяснение! – прошептал Курт, взмахнул ресницами и быстро взглянул своими синими брызгами, начисто выбивая из меня дух. Его губы мягко изогнулись в игривой улыбке – Боже мой! Хаммел в режиме «кокетка»… это было нечто неотразимое – и я смотрел на них, словно загипнотизированный, умирая от желания узнать, каковы они на вкус, ведь всего-то и нужно было, что податься слегка вперёд… Мамино тактичное, но весьма отчётливое покашливание вывело меня из ступора. Курт тоже встрепенулся, отпил вино… в смысле, сок и, восхищённо распахнув глаза, ловко перевёл тему, обратившись к ней:  
– О, какое чудо! Это колье из коллекции Тиффани? Я не ошибаюсь? В этом сезоне только Тиффани использует белое золото в сочетании с небесно-синими сапфирами.   
– Да, это Тиффани, приятно видеть, что хоть кто-то из мужчин разбирается в тенденциях! – она снова пренебрежительным взглядом сравняла отца с землёй. – Ваш шейный платок, Курт, я смотрю, тоже в лазоревых тонах этого сезона. Должна заметить, прекрасный выбор, – покосившись уже на меня, ответила комплиментом на комплимент мама.  
Курт заметил её взгляд и, посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, заметил:  
– Классический костюм от Армани, возможно, несколько консервативен, но является мужским вариантом знаменитого маленького чёрного платья Шанель: всегда к месту и непременно должен присутствовать в гардеробе по-настоящему элегантного мужчины. И лишь немногим известно, чего стоит такая кажущаяся простота, – он вежливо улыбнулся, вновь переводя взгляд на мою мамулю. Сколько же у тебя ликов, Курт Хаммел? Куда девалась недавняя кокетка, и откуда взялся этот прекрасный рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, отважно бросившийся защищать меня перед собственной же родительницей. Которая, кстати сказать, оказалась не столько уязвлена тем, что кто-то посмел ей возразить, сколько польщена таким лестным замечанием в адрес её сына. Она бросила на меня гордый взгляд и моментально снова монополизировала Курта, расспрашивая о том, как он научился столь хорошо разбираться в моде. Тот весьма увлечённо принялся рассказывать о своём довольно долгом сотрудничестве с Vogue.com, а я благополучно отключился.  
Нет, я, конечно, слышал их. Но воспринимал исключительно как своего рода комфортный шум, напрочь лишённый любой смысловой нагрузки. Голос Курта был для меня чем-то вроде шума прибоя, ровный и успокаивающий, а более громкие замечания маман… да, пожалуй, могли сойти за крики чаек, немного резкие, может быть, но нисколько не раздражающие. Я впал в некое умиротворённо-блаженное состояние. Вывел меня из него голос отца:  
– Что так скоро? Время ещё детское!   
Я навострил уши, как раз вовремя, чтобы сообразить, что Курт начал готовить отступление.  
– Самому жаль уходить так рано, но наутро у меня встреча с коллегой, первая читка для новой постановки в театре. Нужно поторопиться, отсюда до моего дома довольно далеко: минут сорок на метро, а там ещё автобус, ну, или минут двадцать на своих двоих…   
– Так Вы не за рулём?  
– С Рождества, временно, в статусе пешехода, – развёл руками Курт. Отец вопросительно приподнял бровь, – мой автомобиль в ремонте.   
– Ничего серьёзного, надеюсь? В нынешних миникарах, разве что, только аккумулятор требует дозарядки, – с едва уловимым сарказмом заметил мой родитель.

*****

 _– В нынешних миникарах, разве что, только аккумулятор требует дозарядки, – высокомерно заявил мистер Андерсон. Меня всего аж покоробило… миникары?! Прости, Дэвон, я знаю, это твой отец, но, когда задета честь моей малышки, я выхожу на тропу войны. Я задумчиво поднял глаза, набрал в грудь воздуха и…  
– Ну, не совсем... Замена масла в мостах, в раздатке, задние амортизаторы и электромагнитные клапаны переключения передка. Линкольн Навигатор 2008-го модификации L.  
– Ого, – мужчина приоткрыл рот от неожиданности, – но, всё же, больше месяца в ремонте – не думали сменить мастерскую, а может и авто? Машина таких размеров – не самый разумный выбор, с точки зрения нью-йоркца.  
– Согласен, с парковкой извечная проблема, тем более, здесь, в Яблоке, но это подарок отца, да и ремонтом занимается он сам, хоть уже и отошёл от дел. У него мастерская в Огайо, поэтому, собственно, и так долго.  
– Слышал ещё, что у Навигаторов хронический недуг – перетирается провод от педали тормоза на стоп сигнал?  
– Да, но это не великая плата за несравнимый комфорт и надежность.  
– А что с расходом топлива в городском цикле, прожорлив?_

 

****

– А что с расходом топлива в городском цикле, прожорлив? – азартно спросил мой папаша, аж подавшись вперёд всем корпусом. Курт со знанием дела начал спокойно ему что-то разъяснять, а я, давно перестав даже пытаться уловить смысл разговора, просто любовался тем, как шевелятся его губы и как плавно движутся руки, подчёркивая некоторые фразы. Отлично, похоже, Курт Хаммел имел ключик к сердцу каждого из семейства Андерсонов. Ну, почти. Ещё оставался неохваченным мой братец, но тут и сомнений не оставалось: стоило бы Курту с ним лишь словом обмолвиться о своей профессии, Купер оказался бы у его ног. О, кстати, помяни дьявола! В дальнем конце зала материализовался он, собственной персоной. Купер, я имею в виду, не дьявол. Хотя, нашлись бы люди, которые с искренним недоумением спросили бы: «А в чём разница?»  
Я никак не мог допустить, чтобы Курт попал в его лапы – слишком много испытаний для одного вечера – а потому, рассыпавшись в извинениях перед отцом, заметил, что, действительно время уже позднее, и поскольку Курт задержался из-за нас дольше предполагаемого, мой долг, как джентльмена, подбросить его домой на машине. Маман не преминула напомнить, что через пару часов гости начнут расходиться, и я обязан присутствовать, чтобы попрощаться с каждым из её инвесторов лично. Я поклялся, что буду вовремя, и аккуратно, но твёрдо, потащил смущённо улыбающегося Хаммела на выход.  
– И часто устроители благотворительных мероприятий подвизаются водителями приглашённых артистов? – поддел он меня, едва мы выбрались на свежий воздух.   
– Не очень… только когда приглашённые артисты такие очаровательные! – усмехнулся я, вгоняя его в краску. – На самом деле, это первый случай в моей практике, – я распахнул перед ним дверцу моего BMW родстера, и он с поистине королевской грацией скользнул внутрь. Настоящий сказочный принц… вот почему Блейн ни разу так и не решился хоть намекнуть ему о своих чувствах: куда лягушонку до особы голубых кровей! Но сейчас… сейчас я был ему ровней, так ведь? Значит, я использую свой шанс. За себя и за того парня, что называется!   
Курт продиктовал свой адрес, я забил его в навигационную систему и мы выехали на вечно бурлящие улицы Большого Яблока.   
Я тихонько включил радио, чтобы избежать напряжённой тишины на случай, если Хаммел не пожелает со мной беседовать, перетрудив голосовые связки с моими родителями. Впрочем, я зря беспокоился, через минуту мы уже на два голоса подпевали раздававшейся из динамиков Baby, it's cold outside, после чего разговор сам собой закрутился вокруг музыки, Бродвея, его работы, моей работы… Мне приходилось постоянно одёргивать себя, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде, «А помнишь, ты мне рассказывал…» или «Знаешь, тот рецепт действительно помог!», выдавая себя с головой. Но это не мешало мне по полной наслаждаться его обществом. В какой-то момент Курт, приглядевшись к пейзажу снаружи, сказал, что через пару кварталов есть круглосуточный маркет, где ему надо бы остановиться, чтобы купить кое-какие продукты.   
Когда я зарулил на стоянку указанного магазина, он отстегнул ремень безопасности и, вздохнув, протянул мне руку:  
– Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Дэвон. Спасибо, что подбросил, отсюда я уже доберусь, до моего дома четверть часа ходьбы, – …что? Я в панике уставился на его ладонь. Нет! Я не был готов прощаться с ним… не сейчас, не так! Конечно, Блейн в такой ситуации покорно пожал бы протянутую руку и отправился зализывать сердечные раны в одиночестве… но в этот момент я не был нерешительным Блейном! Я тоже отстегнулся и взял его ладонь обеими руками, осторожно проводя большими пальцами вверх и вниз.  
– Уже хочешь от меня избавиться? – наигранно жалобным тоном спросил я, глядя на него исподлобья. Курт, явно не ожидавший подобного поворота, растерянно захлопал ресницами.   
– Нет, вовсе нет! Но, разве Золушке не нужно вернуться к полуночи? – оправившись от шока, спросил он, робко улыбаясь.  
– Не беспокойся, Золушка всё успеет, к тому же, ей тоже необходимо пополнить некоторые запасы!  
Он кивнул, и мы выбрались из машины.  
– Что ж, тогда вперёд, с таким экспертом, как я, мы уложимся в кратчайшие сроки! – подмигнул он мне, галантно пропуская вперёд, но я, наглея со скоростью света, проигнорировал его приглашение и взял Хаммела под локоток.  
– Чтобы не отстать и не затеряться в толпе, – пояснил я в ответ на его молчаливый вопрос. А потом зачем-то добавил: – Я не хочу потеряться…

 

*****

 

_– Я не хочу потеряться… – о, господи! Моё сердце пропустило удар, замерев на секунду от пронзительной простоты его слов, скрывавших, казалось, нечто большее. До сих пор только один человек на свете мог вызвать у меня такую неадекватную реакцию подобной шуткой. Шуткой ли? Его глаза были так серьёзны, что я засомневался.  
– Я… не бойся, я с тобой, – пробормотал я, немедленно чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, но он ответил такой радостной улыбкой, что всё моё смущение вмиг испарилось, оставляя в груди странное тепло._

_Мне и действительно удалось весьма успешно справиться с ролью его личного шоппера, и буквально через четверть часа тележка наполнилась всем необходимым.  
Проблема возникла у кассы.  
Когда пришла пора расплачиваться, Дэвон опередил меня и принялся выкладывать наши покупки… вперемешку. Когда я заметил ему это и попытался отложить мои в сторону, он только усмехнулся небрежно.  
– Брось, Курт, я заплачУ! – я на секундочку вошёл в лёгкий ступор, но тут же встряхнулся и, не желая устраивать громкие разборки перед кассиршей и немногочисленными людьми в очереди, вытащил из запасников самый красноречивый взгляд «Не обсуждается!» и разделил наши вещи. Он, слава всевышнему, сообразил, что лучше не возражать и открыл рот только, когда мы уже оказались снаружи.  
– Курт? Послушай… ты… я не хотел тебя обидеть! Просто, это же такая мелочь, я бы не разорился! – он выглядел, как побитый щеночек, но я не мог ему этого спустить вот так, за здорово живёшь. Я остановился напротив него с самым что ни на есть суровым выражением.  
– Я знаю, Дэвон, что ты бы не разорился! Осмелюсь предположить, что тебя не разорила бы даже покупка всего этого маркета вместе с парковкой и сотрудниками в придачу! Но это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Я взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, вполне способный позаботиться о себе сам. И я делаю это с того момента, как переехал в Нью-Йорк, не считая первых месяцев, когда отец помогал мне, пока я не сумел найти подработку. Твой жест обидел меня вне зависимости от размера суммы, которую ты собирался на меня потратить. Меня обидело уже то, что ты решил, будто я позволю тебе это сделать!  
– Я всё понял, Курт… я больше так не буду! Простишь меня? – «я больше так не буду»! Моё сердце ёкнуло, начиная плавиться под его покаянным взглядом, но я решил ещё немного подуться.  
– Ну, не знаю, мне нужно подумать…  
– Скажи мне, что я могу сделать, чтобы заслужить твоё прощение? – хм… интересный вопрос. Вообще-то было кое-что. Кое-что, раззадорившее моё любопытство, но о чём я не решался спросить. Но в качестве моральной компенсации за нанесённую обиду, пожалуй, я получал право немножко обнаглеть, разве нет?  
– Хорошо, мистер Андерсон, я прощу Вас, но при одном условии: Вы мне честно-откровенно поведаете, что случилось с Вашей старой подушкой? – ба-бах! Он громко сглотнул и густо покраснел. Это я удачно спросил! Кажется, история подушки была гораздо интереснее, чем я мог себе представить._

 

*****

 

– … что случилось с Вашей старой подушкой? – вот этого-то я никак не ожидал! А, между прочим, мог бы! Ну кто делает такие покупки на ночь глядя, да ещё в смокинге?! Перед моим мысленным взглядом молниеносно пронеслись образы, предшествовавшие гибели моей старой подушки… да, я скорее руки на себя наложу, чем поведаю об этом «честно-откровенно». Красный, как рак, не зная, куда девать глаза от стыда, я промямлил:  
– Ну, старая… она, эмм… испачкалась!   
– Испачкалась? – недоверчиво вздёрнул он бровь. – А просто сменить наволочку тебе в голову не пришло?  
– Нет… то есть, да, конечно, но там… она вся, насквозь испачкалась и реанимации уже не подлежала.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я требую подробностей! – ожидаемо заявил Курт. Но к тому времени я уже успел чуток собраться с мыслями.  
– Это всё мой кот! У него старческое недержание, и вчера ночью он решил вздремнуть на моей подушке… ну, и… обмочился!  
– Боже мой!!! Какой кошмар! Бедное животное, надо сводить его к ветеринару!  
– Уже не надо! – я понял, что лучше закрыть тему воображаемого кота, прежде чем это переросло в нечто неуправляемое, даже ценой его смерти. – Он умер!  
– Ох! Когда? Как? – запереживал Хаммел. Мне даже стало немного неловко за эту выдумку. Но альтернатива была неприемлема.  
– Сегодня утром. От старости, ему ведь было уже без малого двадцать лет! Он был долгожитель, – постарался я подсластить пилюлю, но потом не удержался: – А, может, и от стыда!   
Мы пару секунд серьёзно смотрели друг на друга, не мигая, а потом прыснули со смеху.  
– Ну, что, я прощён?   
– Так и быть, считай, что на первый раз отделался лёгким испугом! – смилостивился Курт. Я сунул подушку и пакет со всякой мелочью в багажник и распахнул дверцу перед ним. Но он помотал головой:  
– Я лучше пешком, здесь совсем недалеко, а на машине неудобно, столько нужно кружить по улочкам и переулкам… много мест с односторонним движением, только дольше получится.  
– Хорошо, тогда провожу тебя до дома пешком.  
– Не стоит, здесь спокойный район, я постоянно хожу этой дорогой, даже и в более позднее время…  
– Курт! Я хочу тебя проводить, ладно? Разве что, тебе неприятно моё общество…   
– Пошли, – неожиданно быстро отозвался Хаммел.

– А, чуть не забыл, я же собирался выяснить, как тебе в голову пришла та идея с виноградным соком? И как ты это провернул? – воскликнул Курт после того, как минут пять мы шли бок о бок в комфортном молчании.   
– Ну, ты же сам рассказывал… – я осёкся, мысленно хлопая себя по лбу.  
– Что? – растерялся Курт.  
– Эмм… я имею в виду, твоя реакция на предложение маман выпить… была более чем красноречива. Знаешь, я и сам не очень-то хорошо переношу алкоголь, а на всех этих вечеринках… не выпьешь с какой-нибудь большой шишкой, и лишишься важного клиента или хороших взносов в какое-нибудь благотворительное мероприятие. Вот я и разработал свою стратегию. Мой верный бармен Дэнни всегда держит запас осветлённого виноградного сока для меня, и когда его просят бокал белого из специального резерва мистера Андерсона, он знает, о чём речь! – Хаммел усмехнулся.  
– Да… всё гениальное просто! А вот и мой дом… пришли, – он остановился перед скромной, но ухоженной пятиэтажкой, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
Ну же, смелее! Подбодрил я сам себя.  
– Курт?  
– Да, Дэвон?  
– Эмм… я, видишь ли… ты… как это говорится… ты мне очень понравился… – ох, что я несу?! Детский сад… куда делся мой словарный запас? – Я хочу спросить тебя… то есть, если ты считаешь, что это неуместно, ты просто можешь послать меня ко всем…  
– Дэвон!  
– А? Что?  
– Просто спроси, что хотел, ладно?   
– Да… так вот… у тебя… ты встречаешься с кем-то? – я взглянул на него с надеждой, а он… сжал губы и опустил взгляд. Вот чёрт! – Значит, встречаешься… – не в силах скрыть разочарование в голосе, протянул я.  
– Нет! – вскинул он голову. И мне, будто бы сообщили, что казнь переносится на неопределённое время. – То есть… есть один парень… – я балансировал на канате над пропастью. – Он мне нравится. Но это не взаимно, – он горько усмехнулся, и мне захотелось поколотить этого неизвестного мне идиота.  
– Прости… не взаимно? Он что, слепо-глухо-немой сумасшедший? Потому что, иначе я не могу объяснить, как кто-то может не ответить тебе взаимностью! – я сам себя накрутил и уже почти перешёл на повышенные тона. – Да он просто идиот, этот твой парень! – Курт недовольно хмурился в течение всей моей тирады, а после последней фразы не выдержал:  
– Нет, Блейн не идиот! Он… он милый и умный… весёлый и… и добрый! Он просто… думаю, он из другой команды, вот! – я с трудом сумел вникнуть в смысл его слов, потому что застрял на своём имени. Блейн. Курту нравится Блейн! «Это я! Я – Блейн!» – хотелось закричать мне. Но я промолчал. Я уже зашёл слишком далеко в своём притворстве. Да, к тому же, теперь мне стало любопытно, кого из нас предпочтёт Курт? Поэтому я решил попытаться завоевать сердце Курта Хаммела, воспринимая моего альтер-эго, как соперника.  
– Да это же мой портрет! Я умный, милый, весёлый и добрый! – Курт приподнял брови и с некоторым вызовом проговорил:  
– Не знаю, не знаю… может, это и так, но я недостаточно хорошо знаком с тобой, чтобы утверждать что-то определённо!   
– Так, за чем же дело стало? Давай, познакомимся поближе…  
– Ну, хорошо… я не против, но…  
– Ни о чём не беспокойся! – я понял, что мне нужно ретироваться, иначе, я не выдержу, припру этого очаровательно смущённого парня к ближайшей стене и зацелую до смерти! – Сейчас Золушке пора бежать, но мы ещё встретимся! Обязательно встретимся!


	6. Между двух огней. Часть 1.

_«Мы обязательно встретимся!» – Дэвон помахал ручкой и ускакал, словно сказочный герой, в звёздную даль… вместо звёзд, правда, городские огни, но не суть важно. Хм, встретимся!  
– Даже номер телефона не попросил, – с некоторым разочарованием вслух сообразил я. Впрочем, нужно будет – найдёт. Вон, Блейн же нашёл, когда захотел! Блейн… да, нашёл, вот только… зачем?  
Свежо, однако! Я поёжился от холода и торопливо направился к дому. Срочно, горячий зелёный чай с мелиссой и лимончиком, и отдыхать.  
Едва зайдя в квартиру, я быстро освободился от тесных лаковых туфель, что не предназначались для длительных пеших прогулок и сковывающего движения костюма, натянул домашние штаны, растянутую толстовку Финна и вздохнул с наслаждением. Приготовление напитка не требовало никаких ментальных усилий, так что мой разум мгновенно вцепился мёртвой хваткой в события сегодняшнего вечера. Точнее, в одно событие, по имени Дэвон Андерсон.  
Это определённо было событием. Не каждый день Курта Хаммела обхаживают такие вот… принцы!   
То есть, не то, чтобы именно его положение и очевидная обеспеченность являлись для меня привлекательными моментами. Хотя внимание парня, у которого уж точно нет проблем с выбором, безусловно, льстило, но великосветское общество, к которому он явно принадлежал, высокомерная родня, большие деньги – всё это, скорее, немного пугало. Я никогда не думал, что смогу найти общий язык с кем-то вроде него. Мне куда легче было представить себя с парнем попроще, как Блейн, например… Чёрт, опять меня не туда повело!  
Так, о чём это я? Ах, да, принц… Прекрасный принц, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Потому что, чего уж душой кривить, выглядел он на все сто! Я прикрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат свежезаваренного напитка, и отчётливо представил себе его подтянутую аккуратную фигуру в идеально сидящем костюме от Армани – чистый антиквариат, прости господи, но как выгодно подчёркивает… ну, всё, что нужно, подчёркивает. И чего Блейн вечно так мешковато одевается?.. Упс… Я глотнул из чашки - амброзия, ни дать, ни взять!   
А голос, до чего приятный, глубокий и чистый голос. Конечно, по тому мурлыканью под радио в машине нельзя судить, но, по-моему, он вполне мог бы петь на сцене. Кстати, надо будет узнать, помог мой рецепт Блейну?.. Вот же чёрт!  
Подойдя к окну, я взглянул на небо. Ночное небо, чёрное, как его волосы. Идеально уложенные, гладкие и аж поблёскивающие от… геля, наверное. А интересно, какие они у него, если их освободить из плена? Я тихонько захихикал, вообразив, какое количество этой субстанции понадобилось бы, чтобы довести до подобного состояния непокорные кудряшки Блейна! Тьфу, да, что ж такое-то!  
А сна всё ни в одном глазу… А завтра важный день, первая читка: сначала с Рэйч, один на один, потом в театре. И неизвестно ещё, что страшнее! О, добавлю-ка я мёда в чай! Я открыл баночку с вязкой сладостью… точно такого же цвета, как глаза Дэвона. И Блейна… Блять! Я со всей дури хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, чуть не смахнув на пол и мёд, и чашку с питьём. Нет, надо с этим завязывать! Блейн – просто друг. Милый, умный, добрый и весёлый, но только друг, который вовсе не думает обо мне в **этом** смысле.  
А Дэвон вроде бы думает. И, нужно отдать ему должное, несмотря на некоторый недостаток такта, за один вечер общения, успел показать себя и неожиданно сообразительным, и заботливым, и забавным.   
Хотя, чего я себя накручиваю? Может, я его видел в первый и последний раз? Сердце как-то неприятно сжалось, и я поморщился. Нет-нет, нельзя ни в коем случае строить воздушные замки, этак я всю ночь глаз не сомкну, и к утру буду выглядеть, как призрак из одного из этих самых замков!  
Быстро умывшись, я нырнул под одеяло, но, как ни старался выбросить из головы мысли хотя бы об одном из парней, ничего у меня не вышло. И даже, когда мой измотанный мозг отключился-таки, сон мне приснился… А вот любопытно, во сне люди краснеют?_

***

Я приоткрыл глаза, задыхаясь, весь в поту и в… чёрт, опять?! И ведь вроде давно не подросток… Ох, мокро… липко… хорошо хоть, на этот раз подушка не пострадала!  
Какой странный сон. Всё так спутано, мы с Куртом опять оказались в одной постели, совершенно голые, но… было ещё что-то… точнее, кто-то… Чтоооо?!   
Я подскочил на кровати, мгновенно проснувшись. Там был Курт, я и… я! То есть, Курт и я в двух моих ипостасях, в смысле, Блейн и Дэвон! Вот чёрт! Надо срочно с этим раздвоением личности что-то делать, подсознание давало мне вполне ясные сигналы: так дальше нельзя!  
Но до чего же заманчиво было бы схлестнуться с самим собой за сердце парня, в которого я, кажется, влюблялся!  
«Ох, Блейн, вот в этом ты весь… кажется ему! С твоей нерешительностью соперник из тебя… Да Курт не только не понял, что ты запал на него, он тебя вообще натуралом считает! С тобой соревноваться, как конфеты у детей отнимать!» – подначил Дэвон.  
Приходилось признать, что во многом он прав: если Блейн и дальше будет таким размазнёй и не начнёт хоть немного откровеннее ухаживать за Хаммелом, его только на свадьбу и пригласят! Ха! В качестве воображаемого шафера одного из женихов!   
«Знаешь, ты особо-то не хорохорься, Казанова хренов, я, может, и не рыцарь на белом коне, но, тем не менее, у меня всё равно преимущество. Я ему нравлюсь таким, какой есть!»  
«Ах так?! Это война, Блейн-лягушонок! Держись за своё преимущество, потому что от меня ты поблажек не дождёшься!»  
«Мне и не понадобятся твои поблажки, Дэвон-принц-печального-образа, просто подожду, когда ты сам его отпугнёшь своими неискоренимыми замашками богатенького мальчика!»  
Я зажмурился и помотал головой, старательно вытряхивая оттуда весь этот бред. Да, похоже, в моём сознании началась гражданская война… Мне стало на секундочку стыдно перед Куртом, без вины оказавшимся на линии огня, но я заглушил это неприятное ощущение убойным аргументом: при любом исходе конфликта, Хаммел заполучит нас обоих: и Блейна, и Дэвона. Ну, если только не пошлёт всю нашу развесёлую компанию куда подальше!  
Взглянув на часы, я с прискорбием констатировал, что до звонка будильника оставалось всего двадцать минут, а, следовательно, не имело смысла даже пытаться вновь уснуть.   
Автоматически выполняя привычные действия по подготовке моего бренного тела к трудовому дню, я задумался над планом военных действий. Потому что глупо было бы отрицать, Блейн действительно имел неплохое преимущество, и не только в том плане, что нравился Хаммелу, несмотря на свою гипотетическую гетеросексуальность, но и по той простой причине, что Курт знал его дольше и доверял больше. А стало быть, мне следовало напрячься и до пятницы успеть, если не догнать моё собственное альтер-эго, так хоть сократить дистанцию.  
Нужно было как-то аккуратно, не пугая чрезмерным напором, развести Курта на общение. Сразу позвать на настоящее свидание наверняка было перебором. Необходимо было найти нечто действительно ему интересное, но ни к чему не обязывающее. И неплохо было бы при этом ещё и удивить моего ангела…  
Наблюдая за струйкой сока, льющегося в стакан, я невольно вспомнил вчерашний вечер. Как Хаммел мастерски уболтал мою маман! Это не всякий сумеет. Я, конечно, ни слова не смог бы воспроизвести из их разговора… Хотя, нет, стоп! Прежде чем мой мозг отказался обрабатывать аудио-информацию, я уловил знакомое слово: Тиффани, произнесённое Куртом, я бы сказал, с благоговением. Отличная идея! Несколько дней назад в Яблоке открылась огромная выставка-продажа Тиффани, там маман, кстати, и приобрела так восхитившее Курта колье.  
Я взгромоздил ноутбук прямо на обеденный стол, и после недолгой борьбы с поисковиком оказался счастливым обладателем пары электронных билетов на означенную выставку, точнее, выставку-продажу. То есть, как я понял, там экспонировались некоторые экземпляры коллекции, ставшие историческими, и они, безусловно, не продавались, но со многих были сделаны копии, и их-то уж можно было приобрести. Сами билеты стоили недёшево, вряд ли Хаммел мог позволить себе подобное, как бы трепетно ни относился к Тиффани, так что я довольно вздохнул, улыбаясь в предвкушении его реакции на приглашение. Теперь дело было за малым – само приглашение. И тут я сообразил, что не могу ему просто позвонить или отправить сообщение, ведь его номер был только у Блейна… Чёрт! Тупица.  
Однако, пораскинув мозгами, я решил, что так, пожалуй, даже лучше. По телефону было бы как-то банально, скучно. Если я собирался удивить Курта, следовало поднапрячь воображение.  
И я напрягал его всю дорогу до офиса. Мне вспомнилось из разговора с Хаммелом, что сегодня после обеда он будет в театре, так что, можно было послать приглашение туда, но отправлять простую записку мне не хотелось. Решение проблемы само встало передо мной в виде изумительно украшенной витрины нового цветочного магазина прямо рядом со зданием, где находилась наша контора. Я ещё ни разу не заходил туда, оказии не представлялось. Что ж, вот и подходящий случай.   
Открывшаяся дверь задела подвеску с крошечными колокольчиками, и меня будто бы обволокло смесью нежного перезвона и слегка душного цветочного аромата. Я затравленно огляделся: глаза разбегались, не в состоянии задержаться ни на одном из сокровищ, ослеплявших разнообразием красок и форм.  
Проморгавшись, я обнаружил перед собой миловидную девушку в фартуке и при бэйджике, гласившем «Шугар». Она терпеливо улыбалась, видимо, привыкшая к первоначальному столбняку новых клиентов.  
– Могу я Вам чем-то помочь? – вежливо поинтересовалась девушка, заметив, что мой взгляд, наконец, сфокусировался на ней.  
– Эммм… – ох, ну, конечно, как не помычать? Репутация тормоза – прежде всего! Соберись! – Да, на самом деле, можете! Мне нужен букет! – ещё лучше, мистер очевидность! А она-то, должно быть, думала, ты чашечку кофе попросишь! Кстати, не помешало бы, видимо, утренней дозы твоим мозгам не хватило, чтобы проснуться…  
– Да, прекрасно! – просияла Шугар. – Какие-нибудь особенные пожелания? Повод? О чём должен быть этот букет? – ух ты! Отличный вопрос! Я прикрыл на секунду глаза, соображая, как бы сформулировать.  
– Новое… он должен быть о новом начале. Светлом и чистом. Что бы Вы мне посоветовали? – девушка лукаво улыбнулась и, поманив меня пальчиком, пошла вглубь помещения.  
– Вот! Вам нужно это! – мы стояли перед огромной охапкой… белых тюльпанов! Господи, красота-то какая! Я и не представлял, что они бывают и белые. Да, она была права, это было то, что нужно: нежный элегантный цветок с почти светящимися лепестками – вылитый Хаммел!  
Мне захотелось послать ему всю эту гору ароматной прелести, но я сдержался, ведь вся охапка была бы слишком много для простого вчерашнего знакомого, а скромный букетик - слишком мало, для великолепного Курта Хаммела, и потому попросил приготовить букет из _всего_ двадцати пяти цветков.  
Я сказал, что воспользуюсь их услугой доставки, и Шугар вынула бланк, чтобы записать данные адресата. Я назвал улицу и театр.  
– Мистеру… – начал я, но вынужден был остановиться, поскольку она удивлённо вскинула голову.  
– Мистеру? – переспросила она, но тут же смутилась своей несдержанности. – Ох, простите, я просто… очень редко покупают цветы для мужчин… особенно, такой красивый молодой человек… – она стушевалась ещё сильнее, поняв, что, очевидно, нарушила все неписанные правила поведения с клиентом. Бедняжка покраснела и только что не плакала, так что я, ободряюще улыбнувшись, закончил:  
– Цветы для мистера Курта Хаммела!

*****

_– Цветы для мистера Курта Хаммела! – нарочито торжественно провозгласил Рори, актёр, недавно получивший приглашение подменить захворавшего коллегу в театре, покрупнее нашего, в роли дворецкого-убийцы. С тех пор парень не упускал случая подшутить над своеобразным взлётом своей карьеры. Когда с проходной сообщили о посыльном, он моментально подхватился, радостно воскликнув «Мой выход!» и, приосанившись, величаво прошагал к двери выяснять, в чём дело.  
Я ошарашено уставился на охапку белоснежных тюльпанов*. Я актёр, получать цветы для меня не новость, только вот момент мне казался более чем неподходящим. То есть, я понимаю, после спектакля или в честь какого-то события… стоп! Нет, что это я, сегодня не день моего рождения.  
Рэйч, потеряв терпение, ткнула меня локотком в бок, поскольку я продолжал сидеть истукан истуканом и пялиться на букет, который Рори мне уже буквально под нос совал.   
– Ну же, Курт, не томи! – высказала Берри мысль всей труппы, судя по болезненно-любопытным взглядам коллег. Блаженно вдохнув аромат, я принял в руки эту красоту и, присмотревшись повнимательнее, среди полураскрытых бутонов усмотрел записку.  
«Так и вижу твой удивлённый взгляд! Не пугайся, Курт, это всего лишь я, твой бестолковый вчерашний знакомый, Дэвон, не удосужившийся у тебя даже телефон попросить. Зато я запомнил название твоего театра, так что, вот!   
Девушка в цветочном магазине спросила, о чём должен быть этот букет, и я сказал – о новом начале… ну, я надеюсь. Ты тронул меня, Курт. Знакомство с тобой пахнет для меня новизной и надеждой, как эти белые тюльпаны.  
Надеюсь, ты не передумал дать нам возможность узнать друг друга лучше, и согласишься сходить со мной на выставку Тиффани. Дай мне знать, вот мой номер: ХХХ ХХ ХХ.»_

_Я тупо смотрел на – а, точнее, сквозь – записку, поскольку слова «узнать друг друга лучше» коротнули в моём мозгу с предложением сходить вместе куда-то там, давая на выходе волшебное слово «свидание»! Как же я давно не ходил на свидания! Меня так заклинило на этой мысли, что сознание с огромной задержкой обработало информацию о том, куда, собственно, он меня приглашал: Тиффани!!!  
Я молча встал и вышел из репетиционного зала. К счастью читка как таковая ещё не началась, а главное, режиссёра пока не было в зале. Краем уха я уловил голос Рейчел, которая объявила за нас двоих, что мы скоро будем, и следующим звуком был стук её каблучков, нагнавший меня у входа в гримёрку.   
– Курт? – взволнованно произнесла подруга, – Курт, там что-то серьёзное? Ты сам не свой.  
– Свидание.  
– Что свидание? Ты можешь изъясняться по-человечески?  
– Он пригласил меня на свидание, – Рэйч на секунду застыла, переваривая новость.  
– Я же говорила! – она торжествующе ткнула в меня пальчиком.  
– Э? Ты много чего говорила, даже слишком, если бы кто спросил моего мнения, всего не упомнишь! – не удержался и съязвил я, заранее внутренне сгруппировавшись, чтобы принять шквал возмущённых протестов, но, к моему изумлению, Берри и ухом не повела на мой сарказм, а продолжала восторженно верещать:  
– Я знала, я была просто уверена, что этот твой коллега-волонтёр западёт на тебя! А ты со своим «Он натурааал!» Раскрой глаза! Натуралы таких букетов парням не присылают, да ещё и с приглашением на свидание! – до меня, наконец, дошло, что она решила, будто цветы от Блейна… абсурд какой!  
– Стой, Рэйч, притормози! Это не он их прислал… не Блейн… – под конец фразы мой голос скатился на какую-то вовсе уж жалобную интонацию. Что это я?  
– Да? А чего ты тогда разволновался? Тебя, вроде, никогда поползновения поклонников так не трогали.  
– Ну, при чём тут поклонники, Рэйч!  
– А кто же? Когда ты успел ещё кого-то закадрить?  
– Если позволишь хоть слово вставить, узнаешь! – ох, не зря ещё в старшей школе мне хотелось частенько заткнуть её рот грязным носком! При всей моей любви к ней, эта девушка иногда была способна вывести из себя даже святого.  
– Слушаю! – чуть надувшись, скрестила она руки на груди.  
– Это тот симпатичный парень, с которым ты меня столь тактично оставила наедине вчера вечером, – Рэйч аж задохнулась от возмущения.  
– Симпатичный парень?! Леонардо Дикаприо – симпатичный парень, Брэд Питт – симпатичный парень, да даже Джордж Клуни может сойти за симпатичного парня! А то, что вчера на моих глазах растеклось перед тобой розовой лужицей… это… это… это же был настоящий сказочный принц в полный рост! – Я закатил глаза. – Ой, Хаммел, не всем же быть такими верзилами, как ты!  
– Ладно, ладно, рост для меня не важен, уж кто-кто, а ты должна это знать! Иначе, тебе бы точно не занимать почётное место в списке моих друзей.  
– Пф! Я не низкая, я миниатюрная! – гордо задрала подбородок подруга. – Но я таки не поняла, в чём проблема? Почему ты до сих пор не позвонил ему? – отличный вопрос.  
– Эмм… видишь ли, – осторожно начал я, – ты почти угадала, то есть, он, конечно, не принц, но очень близок к этому определению, – брови Рэйчел вопросительно взлетели. – Его мамаша – устроительница вчерашнего мероприятия, понимаешь теперь, что за денежные мешки его родители? Я… я не уверен, что смогу поладить с кем-то настолько… скажем так, состоятельным, у меня совершенно нет опыта общения с теми, кто с рождения в золотых пелёнках!  
– А как же Смайт?   
– А при чём тут Себ? Это совсем другое, мы с Бастианом друзья!  
– Ага! – она взглянула на меня с весёлым упрёком.  
– Да брось! – вот ведь знал, что не надо было ей рассказывать ту историю! – Тот случай после региональных не считается! Мы оба были пьяны в стельку, я переживал, что не смогу поехать с вами на национальные, и он захотел утешить меня единственным известным ему способом… Наутро мы во всём разобрались и решили, что наша дружба слишком ценна, чтобы рисковать ею…  
– И поклялись, что поженитесь, если ни один из вас не найдёт свою половинку… – перебила она меня с издёвкой.  
– К шестидесяти пяти годам, Рэйч! К этому возрасту мы всё равно не сможем предложить друг другу ничего, кроме всё той же чистой дружбы.  
– Ну, знаешь, у моего папы, Лероя, есть коллега, тоже гей, так вот, им с мужем обоим под семьдесят, но они ещё ого-го! Он любит перед коллегами хвастать их интимной жизнью! – я, видимо, заметно побледнел, потому что подруга громко рассмеялась. – Не дрейфь, если сам не справишься, я найду тебе парня!   
– Даже не знаю, чем ты меня сильнее напугала: перспективой старческого секса со Смайтом или намерением заняться устройством моей личной жизни… – я отвернулся, разыскивая телефон, а когда снова посмотрел на Берри, она держала в руках записку Дэвона и смотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего.  
– Ты совсем спятил? – так я и знал… что теперь не слава Богу? – Звони ему сейчас же! Это же выставка-продажа Тиффани, а не какое-то там банальное свидание. Это настоящий подарок судьбы! Ты просто обязан туда пойти, за нас обоих, и сфотографировать всё, что только увидишь! – выдала она пулемётной очередью. Как ни противно мне было признавать, но это являлось веским аргументом в пользу согласия. Однако, сначала я хотел кое в чём убедиться. Я присел на диван и похлопал по сидению рядом, приглашая её присоединиться.  
– Что ты собрался делать? – озадаченно спросила она.   
– Хочу прогуглить значение букета, – улыбнулся я ей в ответ.  
Конечно, что может быть невиннее белого цвета? Но мне почему-то лезли в голову мысли о жертвенных животных, которые, если и не всегда, то зачастую были именно белыми… бережёного Бог бережёт, как говорится.  
Следующие пять минут мы читали, что означают тюльпаны на языке цветов. Узнали и легенду про принца Фархада – персидского Ромео, и про объяснение в любви, и про просьбу верить, и про чистоту и невинность чувств, и даже про то, что белые цветы олицетворяют признание вины и желание получить прощение, и о новом начале, о котором, впрочем, и упомянул Дэвон в своей записке.   
Не найдя никаких намёков на непристойность предложения, и поддавшись на уговоры мисс Всезнайки, да и, что там душой кривить, на соблазн увидеть собственными глазами практически всю сокровищницу дома Тиффани, я решился, и, предварительно выдворив подругу за дверь – хотя прекрасно понимал, что она будет подслушивать – набрал номер.  
Слушая длинные гудки, я прошёл к диванчику в глубине помещения и рассеянно опустил на него свою за…  
– Аааай-а! – чёрт бы побрал Берри с её привычкой вечно разбрасывать расчёски, где попало! Мне на секунду показалось, будто я придавил невинного ёжика – так и до сердечного приступа недалеко. Но самым забавным было то, что заорал я как раз в тот самый момент, когда на том конце линии ответили… точно таким же «Аааай-а!» Ничего себе уровень эмпатии!_

***

– Аааай-а! – ну, кто, скажите на милость, подкрадывается сзади и внезапно выдаёт прямо на ухо классическое «Бу!», когда человек в одной руке держит телефон, отвечая, кстати, на звонок, в другой достаёт из автомата стаканчик обжигающего кофе?!   
Ответ очевиден: Сью Сильвестр, вечный и незаменимый секретарь моего старшего братца.   
Впрочем, сторонний наблюдатель затруднился бы с уверенностью сказать, кто из них двоих кому подчинялся. В такие моменты, например, когда Сью терпеливо, но с демонстративным раздражением на лице, втолковывала Куперу его список дел и встреч на день, точь-в-точь, как усталый учитель объясняет урок нерадивому ученику; или когда, уперев руки в боки, сурово отчитывала его за очередное опоздание – а он стоял навытяжку, не смея возразить, и, лишь будучи уверенным, что Сильвестр не может его услышать, бормотал обиженно:  
– Начальник не опаздывает, он задерживается!  
У меня же с этой, с позволения сказать, женщиной сложились совершенно особенные отношения. Видимо, потому, что я практически вырос у неё на глазах, ведь ещё школьником я частенько после занятий наведывался к Куперу на работу, предпочитая его кабинет пустому дому. И эта ледяная королева с ядовитым языком, как ни странно, взяла меня под крыло, пристально следя, чтобы я был сыт и исправно выполнял домашние задания, а, когда у нас обоих выдавалась свободная минутка, даже выслушивала мои рассказы об успехах в учёбе и неудачах на личном фронте.  
Так что, нельзя сказать, чтобы я совсем уж не испытывал боязни по отношению к Сью Сильвестр – не уверен, что вообще на свете существует такой смельчак – но, всё же, робел перед ней гораздо меньше, чем её непосредственный начальник. Который, кстати, сколько ни сетовал на норов секретарши, честно признавал, что без неё оказался бы, как без рук. Подумаешь, в конце концов, немного своеобразный стиль общения, никто не совершенен… ну, кроме Курта, разумеется.  
Кстати, о Курте! Это же он мне звонил!   
– Курт! – тут до меня дошло, что поприветствовал он меня как-то странно. – Ты в порядке? Почему ты кричал?  
– На расчёску Рэйчел приземлился… но я подумал, что на ежа, поэтому и... закричал! А ты? Ты там тоже неслабо так заголосил!  
– Я кофе ошпарился… ко мне сзади потихоньку подкралась… злая ведьма! – я показал язык Сью, которая тоже успела обзавестись стаканчиком бодрящего напитка и удобно расположилась, опершись спиной на стенку с явным намерением подслушивать мой приватный разговор.  
– Надо же! А я-то думал, это всё россказни насчёт того, будто в юридических конторах сплошь одна нечисть!  
– Ха-ха! Как смешно, прямо животики надорвёшь, Хаммел!  
– А… а, между прочим, как ты узнал, что это я? У тебя же вроде как моего номера нет! – упс… у Дэвона-то нет, а вот Блейн его уже наизусть выучил! – Я тебя по голосу узнал! – выкрутился я.  
– Ох, верно… голос у меня…  
– Как у соловья! – чуть ли не пропел я совершенно искренне, на что Сью отреагировала, симулируя сильнейший рвотный позыв – я показал ей средний палец, зажав на секунду телефон между ухом и плечом.  
– Эмм… узнаваемый, я имел в виду. Но твой вариант мне даже больше нравится!   
– Ой, слушай, ведь раз ты звонишь, значит, получил цветы и записку… так, значит… – тут Сильвестр вскинула голову, распрямившись, и изумлённо воззрилась на меня. Ещё бы, Андерсон-младший, посылающий парню цветы, да ещё и с записочками – явление из ряда вон! Определённо, мне предстоял разговор по душам с моей второй мамой, но сейчас мне было плевать – решалась моя судьба – я замер, ожидая ответа.  
– Так значит… ты удивил меня, Дэвон Андерсон – приятно удивил! То есть, я мечтаю сходить на эту выставку с того момента, как пару месяцев назад объявили о её подготовке, но… тот факт, что ты, очевидно, подметил и запомнил некоторые детали моего вчерашнего разговора с миссис Андерсон – такое нечасто встретишь. И потом, я почти уверен, что тебе это мероприятие не столь интересно, а, значит, ты хотел сделать мне приятное… я просто хочу сказать… я ценю это, – и он умолк. Ладно, видимо, я всю свою смекалку вчера вечером истратил, поскольку из этой его тирады у меня никак не получалось сделать самый главный вывод: это «да», или «нет»?  
– Курт? Прости, рискуя разочаровать тебя своим тугоумием… так ты согласен? – на том конце раздался перезвон колокольчиков… а, нет, это Хаммел рассмеялся.  
– Да! Конечно, я согласен! – я быстро воровато оглянулся по сторонам и, удостоверившись, что никого вокруг – ну, кроме Сью – не было, выразил свой восторг маленьким твёрком. На что Сильвестр закатила глаза и громогласно заявила:  
– Боже, Андерсон, пощади мои глаза, прекрати трясти задницей! – я услышал, как где-то в театре рядом с Центральным парком Курт тихонько захихикал. Просто блеск! И какое теперь у него сложится обо мне мнение?  
– Послушай, Курт… всё не так, как ты думаешь!  
– Честно говоря, я ничего не думаю. В смысле, у меня воображение отказывает! Ох, мне нужно идти, режиссёр, наконец, явился.  
– Хорошо, так, значит, я заеду за тобой, часов в восемь завтра, подойдёт?  
– Дэвон, может, встретимся прямо у выставочного зала?  
– Понял. Извини, не давлю. Как скажешь. Время и место выбираешь ты, – ага, добавь ещё «Слушаю и повинуюсь, о, господин и повелитель!» поиздевался я сам над собой.  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Думаю, что восемь вполне подойдёт.   
– Отлично. Значит, завтра, в восемь у входа.   
Я поднял глаза на Сью, сияя, как новенький доллар.  
– Ну и с чего такой поросячий восторг, малыш Андерсон? Можно подумать, ты ведёшь на свидание самого принца Персии! – я ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ей.  
– Бери выше!  
– Я знала! Твою мать, я догадывалась ещё с тех пор, как Бэкки заставила меня посмотреть «Властелина колец», что эльфы питают слабость к хоббитам! – и она хлопнула меня по плечу. – Дерзай, Фродо!   
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*


	7. Между двух огней. Часть 2.

***  
– Дерзай, Фродо! – дала мне благословение Сью и, хищно усмехнувшись, направилась на рабочее место. Инстинктивно развернувшись, чтобы проводить её взглядом, я понял причину этой усмешки. В двух шагах, скрестив руки на груди и вопросительно склонив голову набок, стоял, одному господу известно как давно подкравшийся Купер. Поравнявшись с ним, Сильвестр ткнула его пальцем в грудь, заставив покачнуться.  
– Вам с Анджелой следует поторопиться, потому что мой малыш, – она не слишком деликатно указала на меня оттопыренным большим пальцем, даже не оборачиваясь, – долго запрягает, но быстро поскачет, как мне кажется. Смотри, как бы младшенький не сделал тебя дядей первым! – она опустила свою длань на его плечо и окончательно удалилась.

Приподнятые брови, разведённые в стороны руки… мой брат, определённо, мог выпустить учебник для начинающих актёров с собственными фотографиями, иллюстрирующими язык жестов. Сейчас он безмолвно спрашивал меня: «Какого чёрта? Может, и с родным братом поделишься?»  
– Какого чёрта? Может, и с родным братом поделишься? – озвучил он всё-таки, не выдержав и двух секунд.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать, Куп? Что я влюбился, как подросток? Ладно, так и есть!  
– Нет, братишка, до этого я и сам додумался, тут не надо быть гением! Твоё поведение выдаёт тебя с головой! Я хочу услышать, кто счастливчик? Это тот волонтёр из ночлежки? Или «потрясающий контрaтенор, великолепно разбирающийся в модных тенденциях и внутренностях автомобилей», по словам наших с тобой родителей? 

Мы с Купером умолкли и уставились друг на друга: он на меня – с болезненным любопытством, а я на него – в нерешительности. Да, мне было просто необходимо поделиться с кем-то, рассказать о той бредовой ситуации, в которую я сам себя загнал. И, кажется, я нашёл этого кого-то, потому что, вопреки своей природной тенденции практически беспрерывно болтать языком, Купер давно доказал, что мои секреты с ним, как в швейцарском банке. Пусть он и шантажировал меня регулярно, грозясь рассказать родителям, какую двойную жизнь ведёт их сын, я твёрдо знал, что он не сделал бы этого даже под пытками. Так что я глубоко вздохнул и взял его под руку.  
– Пойдём к тебе, поговорим в спокойной обстановке.

Я схватил Купера за рукав и буквально затолкал его в кабинет, закрывая дверь и опуская жалюзи, дабы обеспечить себе хоть каплю неприкосновенности частной жизни.

 

И я выложил ему, как на духу, всё, поскольку события вчерашнего вечера, разговоры, тона и оттенки на щеках действующих лиц, были и так уже переданы во всех красках мамой. 

Пришлось начать издалека, с самой первой встречи с Куртом в ночлежке в качестве Блейна и заканчивая посылкой ему цветов и приглашения сегодня утром Дэвоном.

Купер слушал мой рассказ, как маленькие дети слушают волшебную сказку: подперев ладонью щёку и неотрывно глядя на меня восторженным чуть недоверчивым взглядом.  
– Ну, вот, и сегодня Курт согласился пойти на свидание с Дэвоном, – завершил я свою речь с тяжким вздохом. Брови моего братца удивлённо взлетели.  
– Ух ты! Это серьёзнее, чем я мог предположить! И, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице… это, эмм… тревожно, тебе так не кажется? Послушай, я даже не знаю, как это сказать, чтобы не перевернуть твой хрупкий мир, но, видишь ли, не всем нравится, когда их обманывают…  
– Просто, понимаешь, Курт, он такой… Курт! В растянутом свитерке и джинсах, или в смокинге – это всегда он, единственный и неповторимый! Он с одинаковой страстью рассуждает как о своей работе в театре или волонтёрстве, так и о моде или об устройстве автомобиля. Он во всём этом так хорошо разбирается потому, что он всё это любит! Он живёт так, как подсказывает ему сердце… не идёт на компромиссы! Я боюсь, что он достоин кого-то лучшего, чем Дэвон или Блейн… – ну, давай, ещё разревись перед старшим братом!  
– Может, ты и прав, но!.. – Купер картинно вскинул вверх указательный палец. – Но у тебя имеется уникальная возможность предложить ему их… эмм… то есть, вас обоих в одном флаконе!  
– Я так запутался… ну, как мне теперь ему признаться, это же всё равно, что открытым текстом заявить, что по мне психушка плачет!  
– Тут ты прав, но, чем дальше, тем труднее будет открыться, а ты ведь понимаешь, что это непременно должно произойти. Би, братишка, я покрывал тебя все эти годы. Я до сих пор не сознаюсь родителям, где ты ночуешь несколько дней в неделю, молчу о том, где ты пропадаешь субботними вечерами, но в этом не жди от меня поддержки. Ты ступил на скользкую дорожку, и рискуешь, прежде всего, своим сердцем. Я ведь вижу, что ты уже несколько дней витаешь в облаках. Лучше приди к нему с повинной сразу, пока ещё всё не зашло слишком далеко. Он комедиант, и в искусстве притворства разбирается получше тебя, да и меня, увы! Но одно дело, лицедействовать на сцене, а другое – в жизни. Тебе придётся поработать над сценой покаяния, потому что вряд ли он воспримет с энтузиазмом этот твой фарс! – не было ничего нового в словах брата, но, произнесённые им вслух, эти вещи обрели реальность, стали почти осязаемыми. Над моей головой сгустились тучи неизбежных разборок с Хаммелом, рано или поздно гром грянет, я только надеялся, что молния его гнева не поразит меня насмерть.  
– Но Куп, он уже согласился на свидание со мной завтра, не могу же я теперь дать задний ход? Да и как ещё мне понять, нужен ли ему я или он всё-таки купился на весь тот блеск?  
– А покажи мне его? Познакомь?  
– Купер, на тебя клюют все и женщины и даже мужчины, считавшие себя стопроцентными натуралами! Не говоря уже о геях. Ты же ходячий секс! Нет уж. Тебя от своего потенциального парня я буду держать подальше как можно дольше.  
– Что, боишься, уведу? – покатывался со смеху Купер. – Ты же знаешь все мои недостатки.  
– Да-да. У тебя только два недостатка...  
– Красота и скромность, – продолжили мы уже в унисон.  
– Нет Куп, я боюсь, что ты достанешь его со своими расспросами о служении Мельпомене.  
– Так и быть, завтра вечером можешь быть свободен, но не забудь, про утреннего клиента, бумаги я тебе перешлю чуть позже. Я устал тянуть вместо тебя два лишних дня в неделю.  
– Куп, ты же знаешь, я не специально.  
– Знаю и, поверь, я бы точно так же, набил этому гаду, мистеру Райту, рожу и точно так же отрабатывал бы приговор суда на общественных работах. Но впредь, пожалуйста, Шустрик, держи себя в руках.  
– Обещаю, а ты обещай не оставлять после себя везде и всюду своё молоко. Я опять обнаружил вскрытый пакет недельной давности в своём холодильнике!  
– Братишка, ну это уже прогресс. Я хотя бы стал убирать его в холодильник.  
– Не представляю, как жена тебя терпит?!  
– Я люблю её. А ещё я верный, но об этом тшшш – продолжил Купер, переходя на шёпот и нарочито важно демонстрируя закрывание собственного рта на молнию. Нет, всё-таки в нём пропадал великий актёр. Купер взглянул на часы и встрепенулся. – Ох ты ж чёрт! Я на встречу опаздываю, Сью меня живьём съест! – он крепко сжал мне плечо на прощание. – Как бы всё ни сложилось, ты мой братишка, и я всегда тебя поддержу… Но мой тебе совет: начинай откладывать деньги на аналитика! 

***

_– Начинай откладывать деньги на аналитика! – уверенно заявила Берри, едва мы вошли в мою квартиру с двумя сумками, полными упаковок мороженного всех возможных вкусов и гигантским пакетом попкорна – что ещё нужно для идеального вечера двух старинных друзей за просмотром классики Бродвея? – Я тебе удивляюсь, Хаммел! О чём тут вообще можно думать? Такой потрясающий парень за тобой увивается, ухаживает так красиво, смотрит как на божество! А у тебя какие-то дурацкие сомнения, и из-за чего? Из-за парня, которого ты же сам вообще натуралом считаешь! Ведь считаешь?.. – подруга выжидающе уставилась на меня, в задумчивости держа створку морозилки открытой.  
– Давай, не будем холодильник размораживать, – я аккуратно оттеснил её в сторону. А и правда, если я действительно считаю Блейна натуралом, чего меня на нём так зациклило? Школьные годы остались позади давным-давно… – Хм, представляю, как бы Финн поехидничал! От души поплясал бы на моих косточках! – и что меня за язык потянуло? Рэйчел громко сглотнула._

_– Я буду черничное! – она отвернулась к полкам и вытащила две миски и ложки.  
Прихватив еду, мы переместились на диван в гостиную. После двух ложек своего любимого ягодного мороженного, Берри сама прервала неловкое молчание, до сих пор повисавшее между нами при упоминании Финна._

_– Он и правда здорово нравится тебе… этот Блейн? – я жутко смутился, но кивнул. – Тогда спроси его напрямую! – нееет… я даже представить такого не мог!_  
– Ни с того, ни с сего подойти к человеку и спросить, а не гей ли он случайно? Я не хочу пугать его и рисковать нашей дружбой!  
– Ну, или ты можешь попробовать пойти… в обход!  
– Как это?  
– Дай Блейну ненавязчиво понять, что ты начал с кем-то встречаться. Если он не такой натурал, как ты думаешь, и если испытывает к тебе нечто большее… он отреагирует на это!  
– То есть, ты предлагаешь использовать Дэвона в качестве… наживки?..  
– Ой, перестань, Курт! Все всех используют, такова человеческая натура! Думаешь, этот Дэвон пригласил тебя на выставку исключительно в качестве жеста доброй воли? Он хочет твою сладкую попку в своей постели, и это его способ добиться желаемого, поверь!  
– Какая же ты пошлячка, Берри! И нет, не все люди используют других! Блейн меня не использует…  
– Ха! У него тоже наверняка имеется какой-нибудь тёмный секрет, просто ты о нём ещё не знаешь. Расслабься, Курт, сходи с Дэвоном на выставку, насладись по полной, а в пятницу забрось удочку Блейну! И не парься, Дэвон же всё равно об этом не узнает, а то, о чём он не знает – не может ему навредить, помнишь, это было твоей политикой ещё в школе!  
– Хм… что ж, это я могу! 

***

– Что ж, это я могу! – ответил я Куперу в ответ на дельный совет поехать на выставку на такси, чтобы на обратном пути насладиться обществом Курта на заднем сидении жёлтого драндулета, не будучи при этом чрезмерно навязчивым. – А теперь, пожалуйста, Куп… мне нужно приготовиться к свиданию… к встрече с Куртом! Иди, а? – я уставился на Купа моим знаменитым щенячьим взглядом. 

Не без протестов и новых угроз появиться на выставке и спонтанно представиться Курту, мой любимый и, слава Богу, единственный брат, наконец, удалился, а я, с облегчением вздохнув, закрыл за ним дверь.

***

_C облегчением вздохнув, я, наконец, закрыл за ней дверь. Берри прогостила у меня весь день, и мне с трудом удалось выпроводить подругу, только твёрдо пообещав предоставить полный и подробный отчёт о моём сви… нет, о посещении выставки, по возможности, с сопровождающими его фотографиями._

_И всё-таки, как же мне следовало к этому относиться? Как к свиданию, или просто… просто – что? Кого я пытался надуть? Мне нравился этот парень. Поразительно, но у меня было стойкое ощущение, что я знал Дэвона и раньше. Потому что иначе, чем объяснить тот факт, что разговаривать с ним было так просто и комфортно. Совершенно непонятным образом в нём сочетались вполне естественный для такого успешного и привлекательного парня шарм и самоуверенность с абсолютно неожиданной застенчивостью и даже временами некоторой неуклюжестью. Это создавало странное ощущение новизны, смешанной с чем-то узнаваемым, но попытки разобраться, что же в новом знакомом заставляло меня доверять ему как старинному приятелю, оказывались похожими на попытки схватиться за туман или догнать радугу…_

_Лёгкая задумчивость, вызванная этими размышлениями, отнюдь не помешала мне со всей тщательностью подойти к выбору наряда. Перевернув неоднократно вверх дном весь свой гардероб, я остановился на классическом строгом костюме от малоизвестного пока – надеюсь, что пока – начинающего дизайнера. Скупать все новинки модных домов в срок – дело неблагодарное, а вот такая безделица, как идеально подогнанный по тебе костюм от какого-нибудь стажёра, который через пару лет взлетит на вершину Олимпа – очень даже своевременное вложение. Определившись с костюмом, я решил, что не будет ничего лучше, чем завершить образ шейным платком в бирюзовом оттенке PMS number 1837 модного ювелирного дома._

_……………………….._

_Такси затормозило перед Рокфеллер центром, и даже сквозь плотную пелену низвергавшейся с небес влаги я в очередной раз залюбовался великолепием этого здания в сиянии вечерних огней. Расплатившись с водителем, я взял зонт наизготовку и смело вышел под проливной дождь. Я не сумел правильно рассчитать время на дорогу, а посему оказался на месте за пятнадцать минут до назначенного часа, смиренно готовясь ждать моего спутника. Однако, не тут-то было: едва ступив на тротуар, я заметил отделившуюся от подъезда знакомую фигуру. Я замахал свободной рукой, чтобы он не выходил из-под укрытия, но Дэвон всё равно рванул ко мне, по пути раскрывая огромный зонт._

_– А я раньше пришёл, думал, придётся долго ждать!.. – выпалил он счастливо.  
– И я… – господи, неужто на меня, Курта Хаммела, это великолепие при бабочке и широченной улыбке смотрит с выражением, чертовски похожим на обожание? Неужели, меня ждёт вечер, который я смогу провести в его компании, да ещё созерцая сокровищницу Тиффани? Такое вообще бывает? Вдруг меня охватила паника от ощущения неадекватности ситуации и… ему. Да, похоже, сейчас я ему нравлюсь и всё такое, но… вдруг при более близком знакомстве он поймёт, что ошибся, что я не на его высоте? А в подобном месте, куда, наверняка, заявились все сливки нью-йоркского общества, проще простого разглядеть, насколько обычный актёр даже не с Бродвея неуместен здесь… рядом с ним! Как же я ненавижу ощущать себя жалким! Вот рядом с Блейном я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Блейн… как он там? Интересно, стоит рассказать ему об этом… культурном мероприятии?_

_Я сглотнул всухую и слабо улыбнулся, стараясь игнорировать неприятное предчувствие, что хорошо этот вечер не закончится. Почему? Да потому, что я уже ощущал, как к горлу подступает моя классическая «нервная болтушка»! Дело в том, что в стрессовых ситуациях я начинаю говорить практически без остановки, это способ моего организма отвлечься, вопрос был в том, в состоянии ли будет организм Дэвона выдержать это, не возненавидев меня…_

_Мы зашли под крышу подъезда, и Андерсон отдал наши зонтики консъержу.  
– Позволь предложить тебе руку? – подставил он мне локоть с врождённой галантностью._

***

– Позволь предложить тебе руку? – «сердце-то ты и так без спросу забрал, чего уж теперь стесняться…», – подумалось мне. Хорошо, что мой мандраж перед свида… встречей с Куртом выгнал меня из дома, мягко говоря, заблаговременно. Я бы не простил себе, если бы это великолепие в нежном бирюзовом шарфике с сияющими глазами оказалось вынужденным ждать на холоде под дождём… да и увести могли запросто. 

Как только мы вошли в обширный зал, ярко освещённый сверкающими хрусталём люстрами, Хаммел крепче вцепился в мой локоть. Я невольно – совсем чуть-чуть – выпятил грудь и взглянул на него. Его реакцию на выставленные в витринах камни в серебряной, золотой и платиновой витиеватой или наоборот лаконичной оправе надо было видеть. Помнится, у меня есть фотография с точно таким же восторженно-блаженным выражением лица, когда на восемнадцатилетие мне подарили билеты в Диснейленд. Да, к стыду своему признаться, я раньше никогда там не был, и тут вдруг, в коробке с пафосным и до отвращения строгим галстуком, преподнесённым Сью Сильвестр, я обнаружил эту дверку в детство. Мои сокурсники по колледжу, Ник и Джефф, до сих пор покатываются со смеху, вспоминая ту поездку и то, как я наотрез отказывался пройти мимо хотя бы одного аттракциона, или продавца сладкой ваты. Так вот, именно такого меня напоминал сейчас Курт. 

Он, не умолкая, тарахтел что-то о Чарльзе Тиффани и Джоне Янге, основателях компании, о специфическом бирюзовом оттенке голубого, и, да, я заметил, что его шейный платок был именно этого оттенка. Он, похоже, даже не заметил, что я представил его парочке голливудских звёзд, являющихся особыми клиентами Купера, поскольку лишь рассеянно кивнул и потянул меня в сторону очередного стенда, восторженно восклицая:  
– Дэвон, это же из коллекции "Голубой книги" десятилетней давности, и это даже оригинал, а не копия!

***

_– Дэвон, это же из коллекции "Голубой книги" десятилетней давности, и это даже оригинал, а не копия! – «… держи себя в руках, Хаммел, ты же отпугнёшь его так!» – то и дело одёргивал я себя, но уже через минуту снова срывался: – А ты знал, что именно Тиффани начали использовать при производстве серебряных ювелирных украшений пропорцию 925, то есть, на 1000 единиц массы сплава использовалось 925 единиц чистого серебра, потому, что 100% серебро – слишком мягкий металл для изготовления ювелирных изделий. Так именно Тиффани ввели стерлинговый стандарт, – я опасливо покосился на своего спутника, проверяя реакцию и в который раз встречая неизменно восторженный внимательный взгляд… да, это не помогало мне заткнуться, а лишь вдохновляло на новые излияния: – А ещё именно дом Тиффани добился и ввёл утверждения в США единой метрической единицы для взвешивания драгоценных камней – карат. И они же добились принятия стандарта чистоты платины… – смущённо пробормотал я, глядя ему прямо в глаза._

***

Последнюю тираду Курт смущённо пробормотал, глядя мне прямо в глаза, будто проверяя реакцию. А я, что? Чтобы отреагировать адекватно моим внутренним ощущениям, мне пришлось бы подхватить его на руки и прокрутить пару раз в воздухе! Но это вряд ли по достоинству было бы оценено остальными посетителями, а посему я лишь улыбнулся – ну, ещё шире – и прошептал ему на ухо:  
– У меня самый квалифицированный и самый обворожительный гид! –нет, я конечно, знал, что Курт умён и начитан, но всё равно был немного обескуражен тем, какое количество абсолютно разномастной, не связанной между собой информации помещается под этой удивительно-идеальной укладкой. Похоже, он мог поддержать беседу с кем угодно, и на миг мне показалось, что он и на конференции физиков-ядерщиков в вопросе о номинанте на Нобелевскую премию, Хаммел найдёт, чем удивить электорат.

Мне с трудом удалось отвлечь Курта, чтобы немного перекусить, но у столиков с закусками он так нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, что я решил не мучить его долго, и уже через несколько минут мы вернулись к экспозиции.  
Весь оставшийся вечер Хаммел буквально разрывался на части, перетаскивая меня от стенда к стенду с работами Жана Шлюмбергера, Паломы Пикассо, Дональда Клафлина и Эльзы Перетти. О, да, не смейтесь, но эти имена мне известны с малолетства. Достаточно вспомнить, что мою маман зовут Вивьен Андерсон.

И вдруг я ощутил себя словно… в вакууме! Не понимая, что произошло, я затравленно огляделся в поисках источника дискомфорта, и лишь когда я увидел Хаммела, до меня дошло: Курт молчал. Стоя посреди всего этого великолепия, Курт не просто молчал, он застыл неподвижно у стенда с изделиями коллекции Natura. Я проследил за его взглядом и... Да! В моей голове родился ещё один бредовый план.

………………………………..

Всю дорогу до дома он продолжал сыпать восторгами и даже не заметил ехидного вопроса таксиста, чем же я его накачал.  
Уже у двери его дома я взял его ладонь в свою, и впервые мне стало немного страшно от того, что я делал. Мне показалось, что он в тот миг видел во мне не Дэвона. Мне хотелось прижать его к этой двери, обнять, до характерного хруста костей и не отпускать никогда, но... увы. Дэвон Андерсон воспитан по-другому. Дэвон Андерсон не целуется на первом свидании, тем более, что это и не свидание вовсе... пока не свидание. Дэвон Андерсон - джентльмен и воспитание не позволяет ему торопить события. Дэвон Андерсон - дурацкий принц с кучей условностей в голове.

Впрочем, никакие условности не могли помешать мне хотя бы подойти поближе, и теперь мы стояли практически вплотную…

***

_Мы стояли практически вплотную, – когда он только успел подойти так близко? – мои ледяные руки неведомым образом оказались в его тёплых ладонях, прямо на уровне его лица, и, чёрт возьми, я забыл, как дышать…_

***

Я забыл, как дышать, когда он поднял на меня слегка удивлённый взгляд. Мне казалось, что сейчас умру, если не поцелую его, но я не мог себе позволить испугать и оттолкнуть его излишней смелостью… ладно, наглостью. Но мне нужно было хоть что-то…

– Ты совсем продрог, – я поднёс его руки к губам, согревая дыханием, и, будто бы ненароком, коснулся поцелуем прохладных пальцев – лучше, чем ничего… Лучше, чем ничего? Безумец, кто так сказал! Одно это простое невинное прикосновение перенесло меня в иное измерение, где не было никого, кроме нас двоих; я ощущал себя избранным, счастливцем, которому дозволено касаться этой гладкой бледной кожи, смотреть в эти небесные глаза, вдыхать его запах…

***

_Вдыхать его запах было не самой лучшей идеей. У меня закружилась голова от тонкого, едва ощутимого аромата его парфюма – что-то мускусно-древесное с лёгким цветочным оттенком и что-то ещё, но я никак не мог разобрать, что конкретно, но нечто до боли знакомое._

_Только сейчас я увидел ещё два драгоценных камня, которые незаслуженно игнорировал практически весь вечер. На меня с теплотой и нежностью смотрели два бриллианта неизвестного еще геммологии* оттенка. Зрачки Дэвона, то ли от выпитого бокала шампанского, то ли от темноты зимнего вечера, чуть ли не закрывали всю радужку, в которой сложно сказать, какого цвета было больше намешано – то ли весенней листвы с бархатными вкраплениями янтаря, то ли благородного виски с крошкой изумруда. Он взмахнул ресницами, и мне вспомнились лёгкие крылышки той изумительной бабочки* в витрине, что так очаровала меня на выставке. Вот бы заколоть ей мой шарфик, они просто созданы друг для друга!.._

***

Они просто созданы друг для друга… та бабочка будет великолепно смотреться, приколотая к его шарфику или на лацкане пиджака! Я ликовал в душе, представляя выражение Курта, когда завтра он откроет маленькую коробочку от Тиффани.

– Мне было очень хорошо сегодня… я провёл прекрасный вечер, – господи, не помню, когда я звучал так беспомощно в последний раз… сейчас он решит, что лучше не связываться с таким жалким типом!.. Но, подняв глаза, я встретил весёлую ободряющую улыбку: Курта моя болезненная застенчивость, похоже, только позабавила. И я осмелел: – А тебе… ты не отказался бы встретиться со мной ещё… как-нибудь, – «Мямля!» – дал я себе мысленно подзатыльник.  
– Мне тоже понравилось… думаю, было заметно! – усмехнулся Курт. – И нет, я бы не отказался встретиться ещё, – ура! У меня был шанс! Да, у меня-Дэвона… а как же Блейн?..

***

_… А как же Блейн?.._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

* бабочка, полюбившаяся Курту:


	8. Между двух огней. Часть 3.

***

_«… А как же Блейн?..» – эта мысль настигла меня, как только я захлопнул за собой дверь подъезда после чудесного вечера, проведённого в компании Дэвона. Вообще-то для меня совсем нехарактерно вот так легко увлекаться, да ещё двумя парнями одновременно! Я сам себя не узнавал… Но глупо было отрицать это перед самим собой: мне нравились оба._

_Будто уловив моё состояние, телефон запищал, оповещая о входящем сообщении._

_От Блейна: «Привет! Как прошёл твой вечер?»  
Что ж… Рэйчел Берри, зачем ждать пятницы, когда зверь сам на ловца бежит уже во вторник?  
От Курта: «Превосходно! Только что вернулся домой – усталый, но довольный!»  
От Блейна: «Ух ты! Будет неделикатно спросить, что же тебя так утомило и удовлетворило одновременно?»  
От Блейна: «Упс… перечитал, что написал… Кажется, я и так знаю, можешь не отвечать, если… короче, извини, я болван!»  
От Курта: «Всё нормально, ты не болван. Выставка. Я был на очень интересной выставке.»  
От Блейна: «*Вытер холодный пот со лба* А то я уж испугался…»  
От Курта: «С очень интересным человеком.»  
От Блейна: «Ох…»  
От Курта: «Ох… что?»  
От Блейна: «Ничего, прости. Тогда, наверное, лучше мне заткнуться и позволить тебе отдохнуть.»  
Я слегка разозлился. Разве так «просто друг» реагирует на новость, что ты сходил с кем-то там на выставку? Ну и дуйся!  
От Курта: «Как знаешь. Я собираюсь спать, завтра утром предстоит генеральная уборка, нужно набраться сил.»  
От Блейна: «Сочувствую… ненавижу уборку! Спокойной ночи, ангел чистоты и порядка!»  
Опять шуточки про ангелов?! Ну, что ж…  
От Курта: «Спокойной ночи и тебе, демон хаоса! ;)»_

***

От Курта: «Спокойной ночи и тебе, демон хаоса! ;)»

Сидя в такси, неспешно везущем меня по запруженным вечерним дорогам Яблока, я пялился на экран моего мобильного. Почему-то я не ожидал, что Курт заговорит со мной, в смысле, с Блейном, обо мне… в смысле – Дэвоне. Это оказалось ударом. Но, с другой стороны… Блейну это, пожалуй, даже на руку. Это отличный повод продемонстрировать Курту мою не просто дружескую, скажем так, заинтересованность. Точно! Нужно будет спровоцировать его в пятницу на разговор о его новом ухажёре и открыто приревновать – чудный план! Держись, Дэвон!

«А от меня он завтра получит чудный подарок, так что, в пятницу может быть поздно, Блейн!» – показало мне язык моё альтер эго.  
«Ещё неизвестно, примет ли он этот твой подарок, принц мультяшный. Курт гордый – его не подкупишь!»

Это верно, надо будет приготовиться к отказу и запастись достойными аргументами в свою пользу.

 

На следующее утро я вышел из дома загодя, чтобы успеть заглянуть к Шугар и купить букет в компанию к бабочке. То есть цветы-то я уже заочно выбрал – незабудки – в тон подарку, так что оставалось лишь укомплектовать всё запиской, отправить и ждать реакции получателя.  
Я надеялся – положительной.  
Ладно, на самом деле не очень надеялся.

Мы с Блейном (не забыть купить копилку для денег на аналитика) успели достаточно хорошо узнать Хаммела, чтобы понять – такой дорогой презент он без боя не примет. Но на этот раз я был готов стоять до последнего.

 

Зайдя в цветочный магазин, я мгновенно погрузился в мешанину запахов и красок, а приветливая продавщица встретила меня, как старого знакомого.

– Доброе утро, мистер Андерсон! Надеюсь, тюльпаны пришлись по вкусу... адресату?  
– Доброе утро, Шугар! – в тон ей ответил я. – Да, адресат остался доволен, а я вернулся за новым букетом. Но на сей раз я точно знаю, какие именно цветы ищу. Есть у вас незабудки? – брови девушки удивлённо взлетели, а на устах расцвела радостная улыбка.  
– Обслуживать такого клиента одно удовольствие! А то слышишь каждый раз одно и то же: розы да каллы!

С помощью Шугар я выбрал самый красивый букетик*, оформил своего рода страховку на брошь от Тиффани, которую магазин обязался доставить вместе с цветами по указанному мной адресу. Пока девушка заполняла бланки, я приготовил записку.

«На этот раз букет я подобрал исключительно под цвет подарка и твоих прекрасных глаз. Так что не ищи скрытого смысла, его нет, хотя, не скрою, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты не забыл меня, как говорит название цветка…  
Теперь о том, что в коробочке: уверен, на тебе эта бабочка будет смотреться несравненно лучше, нежели в витрине. Безумно хочется убедиться в собственной правоте… я ведь могу надеяться на новую встречу?»

***

_«… я ведь могу надеяться на новую встречу?»_

_Вот уже полчаса я тупо перечитывал записку, время от времени бросая взгляд попеременно на незабудки и на подарок Дэвона, невинно поблёскивающий голубыми крылышками._

_Нет, я не понял, этот парень вообще что ли без тормозов? То есть, он действительно не понимает, что нельзя делать такие дорогостоящие подарки, да ещё человеку, которого знаешь без году неделю?_

_Я злился на него за это, очень злился. И не только за это._

_Ещё я злился за то, что он опять проявил себя внимательным и заботливым. И я отчётливо представлял себе его покаянный взгляд, который, несмотря на довольно краткое знакомство, был уже известен мне прекрасно._

_Чёрт! Как же жалко будет расставаться с этой бабочкой! Недаром вчера на выставке перед ней у меня случилось нечто вроде лёгкой формы синдрома Стендаля**… А он заметил и захотел меня порадовать. И пусть даже Рэйч права, и это отнюдь не без задней мысли… кто сказал, что подобные «задние мысли» мне неприятны, если они в голове этого парня? Более того, если уж быть до конца честным, у меня и самого были в отношении него аналогичные… фантазии. Ну и что? Может, мне следовало стыдиться этого? Да чёрта с два! А учитывая моё многомесячное воздержание, отсутствие реакции на такого красивого, милого, внимательного и забавного парня было бы, по меньшей мере, тревожным. Даже с чисто физиологической точки зрения._

_Так, спокойно, это что, мне же ещё теперь придётся мозги выворачивать, чтобы аккуратненько отклонить подарок – который не было ни малейшего желания отклонять! – не обидев при этом дарителя?_

_Я уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и протяжно застонал. Как же не хотелось пускаться в долгие бессмысленные препирательства! Но лучше было не тянуть. Я взял в руки мобильник и набрал номер Дэвона._

_– Курт?.. – его голос прозвучал так радостно, что моё сердце замерло на мгновение, а затем резко пустилось вскачь. Я ясно представил его сияющую улыбку, и мне стало жутко стыдно за то, что я собирался ему сказать, потому что это наверняка погасит её.  
Только что я был безумно зол на Андерсона, а теперь боялся обидеть, будто передо мной было невинное дитя! Противоречивость чувств, что вызывал во мне этот парень и скорость, с которой они сменяли друг друга, пугали._

_Я слегка завис под наплывом этих эмоций и дум, а нужно было всё-таки что-то сказать, это ведь я позвонил. И даже дежурной фразы не заготовил, болван!_

_– Дэвон, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить! – эк я его! Суров мужик, ничего не скажешь! Так ведь и до инфаркта собеседника довести можно…_

 

***

 

– Дэвон, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить! – чёрт, если бы я заранее не готовился к «серьёзному разговору», меня бы инфаркт хватил! Но я готовился, а посему и глазом не моргнул.  
– Я догадываюсь, о чём речь, – смело заявил я. На том конце линии явно не ожидали подобного ответа, а потому отреагировали с сильной задержкой.  
– Да?.. Ну, так просвети меня.  
– Подарок. Ты злишься, что я сделал тебе такой подарок. А ещё, вполне вероятно, подозреваешь, что я считаю, будто ты мне теперь что-то там должен. Я прав?  
– Что ж, ты облегчил мне задачу, озвучив мои мысли и подозрения. Исходя из вышесказанного, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могу принять твой дар?  
– Понимаю, что ты убеждён, будто это так, но нет, Курт, я с тобой не согласен.  
– Это не имеет особого значения, знаешь ли. Я привык самостоятельно принимать… – я набрал воздуха в грудь и смело бросился в бой, перебивая его:   
– Курт! Я пытаюсь за тобой ухаживать! Это довольно трудно, если ты не позволяешь мне делать того, что испокон веков является основой процесса ухаживаний! А что подарок дорогой, я могу себе это позволить. Будь я бедняком, живущим под мостом, я подарил бы тебе цветы, сорванные в чужом саду. Но я хорошо зарабатываю, так что, просто позволь мне подарить тебе вещь, которая тебе понравилась… другой разговор, если я ошибся, и она тебе не нравится…  
– Ты с ума сошёл?! Да я буквально влюблён в неё! Она – воплощение красоты!  
– Это ты – воплощение красоты, Курт!  
– Боже… ты не представляешь, какого цвета сейчас мои щёки!  
– Представляю… Самого очаровательного оттенка розового.  
– Промашечка! Они бордовые! И в этом нет ничего очаровательного! Одно утешение: я один дома…  
– Курт, я твёрдо убеждён, что ты выглядишь абсолютно очаровательно даже после двухчасовой пробежки – потный и растрёпанный! – образ потного и растрёпанного Хаммела встал у меня перед глазами… и не только он один встал! И тут я тоже порадовался, что один, хоть и не дома. – Но всё же, Курт… мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты просто принял этот подарок, а? – я за каким-то чёртом состроил щенячьи глазки, немедленно почувствовав себя полным идиотом: он же меня не видит! – А ещё… ещё мне чертовски хочется увидеть, как ты смотришься с этой бабочкой… то есть, эмм… это вовсе не обязательно, в смысле, я просто хочу увидеть тебя – с бабочкой или без, – «… или вообще безо всего,» – добавил я про себя.  
– Я не знаю, Дэвон… это так дорого!  
– Курт, пожалуйста, не испытывай мои нейроны на прочность! Так ты принимаешь мой подарок?

***

_– Так ты принимаешь мой подарок? – я осторожно провёл пальцем по ажурным крылышкам, пробуя на вкус перспективу и вправду поддаться уговорам и оставить эту красоту себе… насовсем. Это же подарок – а некрасиво возвращать подарки, сделанные от всего сердца. Так ведь можно и хорошего человека обидеть!  
– Мы ещё поговорим об этом, – я не мог сдаться так сразу, невзирая на соблазн.  
– Так, значит, ты согласен?! – воскликнул он каким-то уж чересчур ликующим тоном. Я слегка запаниковал.  
– Согласен… на что?   
– Нууу… пойти со мной на свидание?.. – робко предположил он, и у меня от сердца отлегло.  
– Настоящее свидание? – с притворным удивлением поддел я его.  
– Эмм… да, знаешь, романтический ужин при свечах, музыка, звёзды и всё такое…  
– Ммм… звучит заманчиво!  
– Так это «да»? – в его голосе сквозила такая неуверенность, что я невольно задался вопросом: откуда это в таком парне, как он – красивом, успешном, весьма состоятельном? То есть, меня не удивляла некоторая робость в человеке вроде Блейна, но здесь?.. Опять я сравниваю его с Блейном! Мне точно нужно к аналитику, Рэйч права!  
– Уррррра!_

***

– Уррррра! – я приподнял задницу и потряс ей в воздухе, поглядывая через стеклянную стену, не смотрит ли на меня Сью. Мне точно нужно к аналитику, Куп прав! Я только что пригласил Курта на свидание! В качестве Дэвона! Собственными руками всё крепче затягивая узел на собственной шее.  
– Это был твёрк? – давясь смехом, с трудом сумел произнести Хаммел.   
– Совсем чуть-чуть… я в кабинете за столом, под неусыпным надзором секретарши!  
– Той самой? У вас не слишком формальные отношения, да?  
– Совершенно не формальные! И можешь даже не сомневаться, что при первой же возможности она устроит мне допрос с пристрастием по поводу этого звонка и моей неприлично радостной физиономии.  
– И как оправдываться будешь? – кокетливо поинтересовался Курт.  
– Мне не нужны оправдания, у меня есть веская причина! Самый потрясающий парень в мире согласился пойти со мной на свидание! Кстати, возьмёшь с собой Софи?  
– Софи? – голос Хаммела звучал совершенно растерянно, значит, мне удалось озадачить его, как и было задумано.

***  
 _– Софи? – я совершенно растерялся, что за Софи? Свидание втроём?  
– Ну, бабочка! Её зовут Софи!  
– С чего ты взял? – я озадаченно взялся разглядывать коробочку и ярлычок, но на них не было и намёка на имя.   
– Она сама мне на ушко прошептала, сказала, что её имя Софи, и никак иначе!  
– Ох, да Вы фантазёр, мистер Андерсон!_

 

***

– Ох, да Вы фантазёр, мистер Андерсон!  
– Да уж, этого у меня не отнимешь! – «… ты даже не представляешь, насколько, Хаммел!» – невольно захихикав про себя, подумал я.  
– А ты уверен вообще, что твоё имя Дэвон? – спросил он вдруг, и у меня сердце рухнуло в пятки. Что?.. Как он… чем я себя выдал?.. – По-моему, тебе больше подошло бы Ганс Христиан! – о, господи! Я перевёл дух и нервно хохотнул.  
– До него мне далеко… он точно был парнем с богатым воображением. Так, что скажешь насчёт следующего вторника? Это ведь день, когда у тебя свободный вечер, да?   
– Да, вторник нам с Софи подойдёт! А куда мы пойдём? – я живо представил, как он с любопытством склонил голову набок.  
– Это будет сюрприз! Хочу сводить тебя в одно очень красивое место. На этот раз ты позволишь заехать за тобой? – спросил я с надеждой.  
– Ну, раз это сюрприз, видимо, мне лучше пойти на эту уступку, иначе не будет эффекта неожиданности, так? – Курт явно забавлялся. Что ж, я был не против.  
– Отлично! Курт… сейчас у меня встреча с клиентом, я позвоню тебе.

***

_– … я позвоню тебе, – чего-чего? Это что за патриархат?  
– Эмм… прости, я что-то не понял… То есть, я должен сидеть и ждать звонка? А вдруг мне захочется услышать твой голос?   
– Боже… а тебе захочется?  
– Не преувеличивай, я всего лишь обычный человек! Но, да, такая вероятность, так скажем, не исключена.  
– Я… хорошо, я понял твою мысль! Созвонимся! Так пойдёт?  
– Да, так лучше. Созвонимся!_

***

«Созвонимся!» – сказал Курт. И, как по мне, так я готов был набрать его номер немедленно по окончании совещания. Но, во-первых, к этому времени Хаммел, вероятнее всего, был уже в театре на репетиции, а во-вторых, мне не хотелось давить на него. Поэтому я решил выбрать более ненавязчивый способ: всю среду и весь четверг я забрасывал Курта сообщениями, то от Дэвона, то от Блейна, стараясь распределять их количество поровну. И Хаммел с одинаковым дружелюбием отвечал на каждое, не отдавая явного предпочтения ни одному из них… нас… тьфу, чёрт! Ни Дэвону, ни Блейну, короче!

В пятницу вечером в ночлежке он был совершенно таким же, как и прежде, очень милым, иногда немного застенчивым, заботливым, и, ни словом, ни делом, не дал мне понять, что начал с кем-то – со мной, так его растак! – встречаться. И я никак не мог понять, то ли это оттого, что, кто я, собственно, такой, чтобы докладывать мне об изменениях в собственной личной жизни, то ли встречи с Дэвоном были для Курта настолько ничего не значащими событиями, что и говорить было не о чем. И тут я понял, что смирительная рубашка заливается по мне горькими слезами, потому что испытывал обиду за обоих… себя.

Я увязал в трясине этого глупого бессмысленного обмана всё глубже. В самостоятельно организованной на ровном месте трясине. Если бы я мог раздвоиться ещё и чисто физически, я пожал бы себе руку. А потом дал бы затрещину.

В этот вечер клиентов в ночлежке было на редкость много, так что возможности пустить в ход план по соблазнению Курта мной-Блейном не представлялось возможным. Погружённый в уныние, я зазевался, рассеянно уставившись на задницу Хаммела, который склонился, помогая подняться упавшему калеке, а потому тарелка горячего супа на моей толстовке оказалась полнейшей неожиданностью.

– Ай!!! Да Вы совсем спятили?!! – заорал я на пожилую чернокожую женщину***, которой только что этот самый суп принёс. А она уставилась на меня злобным взглядом, уперев кулаки в стол – настоящая ведьма, ни дать, ни взять! И эта ведьма явно не собиралась извиняться, напротив, подняла один кулак и, потрясая им в воздухе, прохрипела:  
– Смотри у меня! Обидишь Ангелочка – будешь иметь дело со мной!

***

_– Ай!!! Да Вы совсем спятили?!!  
– Смотри у меня! Обидишь Ангелочка – будешь иметь дело со мной!_

_Крик Блейна и Чёрной Эльзы раздались практически одновременно. Обернувшись, я застал жутковатую сцену: женщина метала глазами молнии в потрясённо уставившегося на неё Блейна, с одежды которого стекали остатки супа. Я внутренне заметался, не зная, кем первым заняться._

_– Я сейчас, подожди секундочку! – кивнул я, наконец, ему, и подскочил к Эльзе. – Что такое, милая, почему ты обидела этого славного парня, который принёс тебе покушать? – на мой взгляд, чертовка больше притворялась, что была слегка не в себе, но в моменты кризиса было лучше обращаться с ней аккуратно. Даже мне, её личному «ангелочку».  
– Славный парень?! Пф! – фыркнула она с усмешкой. – Будь на чеку, Ангелочек, ты слишком наивен! Этот чёрт кучерявый тааак пялился на твою золотую попку! Пяяяялился!!! – гневно воскликнула она, значительно потрясая крючковатым пальцем в воздухе и прожигая взглядом очередную дырку в бедняге Блейне. Я положил руку ей на плечо, стараясь установить визуальный контакт.  
– Я очень ценю, что ты обо мне заботишься, но, посмотри, дорогая, что ты натворила! Теперь мне его отмывать и переодевать во что-то придётся. Не шали так больше, договорились? – взгляд Эльзы подёрнулся сомнением.  
– Хорошо. ТАК я больше шалить не стану. Но… его мысли не чисты, Курт! – вцепившись в мой рукав, прошипела она. – Я почти видела их… почти видела, чего он хочет от тебя! – хорошо, что в этот момент я стоял спиной к Блейну, потому что лицо моё вспыхнуло ярким пламенем.  
– Хорошо, я буду начеку, Эльза, обещаю! – я напоследок успокаивающе погладил добрую – ко мне – женщину по плечу и переключился на «пострадавшего».  
– Идём, переодену тебя в сухое, горе моё!  
– Почему, Курт? За что она меня так? – зашептал он мне на ухо, опасливо оглядываясь на нашу местную ведьму.  
– Потом расскажу… может быть, – хихикнул я. – Раздевайся! Я сейчас подыщу тебе что-нибудь, – сказал я, едва мы зашли в тесную каморку, служившую раздевалкой для персонала ночлежки. Блейну ещё повезло, на него хоть вылили суп, не успевший побывать в желудке клиента!  
Открыв сумку, однако, я обнаружил, что из сменной одежды у меня остался один только бесформенный джемпер, который был на мне в вечер нашего знакомства. Ну да, выбирать не приходилось. Я развернулся и… Ох! У меня дух перехватило от представшего моим глазам зрелища. Вот, думать надо, прежде чем командовать «Раздевайся!» только что облитому супом мужчине! Блейн успел стянуть с себя мокрый и вонючий свитер и стоял передо мной во всей… ну, почти во всей красе. В смысле, с обнажённым торсом. И, поверьте, там было на что посмотреть! Не Тейлор Лотнер на сиреневом лугу из моих юношеских мечтаний, но вполне себе так подкачанный пресс с довольно явно выделяющимися кубиками и руки, по которым можно было изучать мышечное строение активно занимающегося спортом мужчины. И как я не заметил раньше? Ведь вены на его руках, вполне явственно свидетельствовали о регулярных занятиях в тренажёрном зале. Я ещё раз задался вопросом, за каким чёртом он скрывает такое добро под своей бесформенной одеждой, прежде чем скрепя сердце отвернуться._

_– Ой! Прости! – с лёгким запозданием извинился я.  
– Эмм… за что простить? – удивился он.  
– Ну, не все мужчины чувствуют себя комфортно, раздеваясь перед парнем геем, знаешь ли… – пробормотал я, всё так же, глядя в угол._

***

– Ну, не все мужчины чувствуют себя комфортно, раздеваясь перед парнем геем, знаешь ли… – пробормотал он, не оборачиваясь. И я понял, что судьба даёт мне шанс. А точнее, прекрасный повод шагнуть из шкафа специально для Курта Хаммела!  
– Возможно. Но, не в случае, если разде… полураздетый мужчина сам гей, – я затаил дыхание в ожидании реакции. Курт резко вдохнул и медленно повернул голову, глядя на меня через плечо со смесью удивления и любопытства.  
– Ты – гей? – спросил он недоверчиво.   
– Да. Именно это я имел в виду, – Хаммел развернулся, протягивая мне сухую одежду.  
– Вот, увы, этот джемпер не совсем свежий, я один раз надевал его, но, в любом случае, это лучше твоей мокрой толстовки с ароматной лапшой из супа, – он скрестил руки на груди, уже без тени смущения наблюдая за тем, как я натягиваю его вещь, и, чёрт возьми, она пахла своим хозяином – шикарный бонус! – Так, что же заставляет тебя так идеально маскироваться под натурала? Неприятие семьи? Проблемы в школе… на работе?  
– Нет, моя семья, конечно, не была в восторге вначале, но потом они смирились. В школе, да, было сложно, однажды я даже оказался в больнице с переломом двух рёбер и выбитым зубом, но это давно осталось позади. А на работе… честно говоря, даже не знаю. Я не скрываю, но и не афиширую моих предпочтений. Короче говоря, если я и маскируюсь, как ты выразился, это происходит неосознанно, – я одёрнул джемпер, который, как я отлично помнил, едва прикрывал Хаммелу задницу… мне он доходил чуть ли не до середины бедра.  
– Ладно, но я просто не очень понимаю, как же ты… организуешь свою личную жизнь?   
– Хм… да никак не организую, на самом деле. Моя личная жизнь уже довольно давно похожа на пустыню… с изредка встречающимися хилыми кактусами, – уныло повесил я голову.  
– Оно и неудивительно. То есть, прости, но и самому чуткому гей-радару не распознать тебя даже впритык! – развёл Курт руками. – Эх, длинновато малость, но ничего другого всё равно нет. Пошли дорабатывать смену. И старайся не злить Чёрную Эльзу, она у нас дама суровая!  
– Да чем я её разозлил-то хоть скажи! Чтобы знать, чего не надо больше делать, – взмолился я. Курт слегка развернулся и весело подмигнул мне:  
– Не пялься прилюдно на мою задницу! – оба-на! Это ж какой самоконтроль нужен! 

Мы оба рассмеялись, а я поздравил себя с выполнением, по крайней мере, половины плана на сегодня. Теперь Курт хотя бы знает, что мы в одной команде. Оставалось обозначить мою не исключительно дружескую заинтересованность в нём.  
Смена подошла к концу, а подходящей оказии так и не представилось. Что ж, как говорится, не нужно ждать милости от природы… следовало спровоцировать Хаммела на разговор о его сентиментальной ситуации. Незадолго до окончания нашей смены, я, уединившись на минутку, приготовил сообщение на мобильнике Дэвона, ну то есть на моём рабочем мобильнике, не забыв предварительно перевести его в беззвучный режим, и, когда мы вышли на улицу, незаметно нажал в кармане отправление. 

Прочитав сообщение, Курт радостно улыбнулся, а моё сердце треснуло ровно посередине. Вот и приговор Блейну. Я же знал, что там было написано: Дэвон спрашивал, в какой день Курту было удобнее пойти с ним на свидание. Хаммел быстро набрал в ответ пару слов и, убрав мобильный в карман, всё с той же счастливой улыбкой обернулся ко мне.

– Кто-то особенный? – криво улыбнулся я, ощущая ком в горле.  
– Да. Похоже, в пустыне моей личной жизни намечается оазис! – весело сообщил Курт.  
– Что ж, рад за тебя, – едва слышно промямлил я, не в силах даже поднять на него глаза. Хаммел остановился, осторожно беря меня за рукав.  
– Блейн? В чём дело? Я тебя чем-то обидел? – встревожено спросил он. У меня уже в глазах стояли слёзы, и всё, что я сумел сделать в ответ, это не слишком убедительно мотнуть головой. Курт уронил руки и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Блейн, можешь посмотреть на меня? – я через силу поднял голову, загоняя слёзы назад. – Что случилось? Почему внезапно ты ведёшь себя так, будто я убил твою любимую канарейку? – ну же, Блейн, что тебе теперь терять? Я набрал в грудь воздуха…  
– Нет, ты тут ни при чём… я сам виноват.  
– Сам виноват? Объяснись, пожалуйста, я не понимаю.   
– Я слишком долго тянул и сам себя лишил шанса с тобой… ты ведь с кем-то уже встречаешься, так? – Курт посерьёзнел и задумчиво взглянул на меня, склонив голову набок.

***

_– … ты ведь с кем-то уже встречаешься, так? – улыбка сползла с моего лица и я уставился на Блейна. Да он издевается! Сколько времени прикидывался другом-натуралом, а едва в моей жизни кто-то появился, он тут как тут с кучей новостей! Ну, что ж, я тебе жизнь упрощать не собираюсь.  
– Да, Блейн, именно, я с кем-то встречаюсь. Я не вышел за него замуж и не усыновил ораву детишек. Так что, шанс твой всё ещё при тебе! – вызывающе заявил я, вскинув голову. О, надо было это видеть, как он изумлённо заморгал, приоткрыв рот. И этот чудесный огонёк надежды, снова оживший в его глазах! Я мысленно дал себе пять.  
– Так ты не пойдёшь с ним на свидание?..   
– С чего бы это? Он нравится мне, ничуть не меньше, чем ты, Блейн. Но, в отличие от тебя, он с самого знакомства был со мной искренним и не притворялся кем-то другим. Я не собираюсь обижать его только потому, что ты вдруг решил выйти из спячки, – Блейн почему-то покраснел и, усмехнувшись, произнёс тихо:  
– И пусть победит сильнейший?  
– Пусть победит сильнейший!_

_Уже ночью, потушив лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и проваливаясь в царство Морфея, я уловил на периферии сознания один вопрос: "А с чего Блейн взял, что меня пригласили на свидание?"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*

**Синдро́м Стенда́ля — психическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений изобразительного искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях. Симптомы могут вызвать не только предметы искусства, но и чрезмерная красота природы: природных явлений, животных, невероятно красивых мужчин или женщин.

***


	9. Showdown.

_Наконец, машина остановилась, Дэвон заглушил мотор, вышел наружу и помог выбраться мне. Потом он аккуратно – я бы сказал, даже, трепетно – снял повязку с моих глаз, и с совершенно счастливой улыбкой вопросительно взглянул на меня, ожидая реакции._

_А я… я застыл, не в силах, выбрать эту самую реакцию, поскольку чувства во мне бурлили самые противоречивые. Я знал это место. Однажды мне пришлось петь здесь на свадьбе сына какой-то шишки из администрации президента . Можете представить, какого ранга заведение выбрал мой спутник? После выступления мне и другим музыкантам накрыли столик в малом зале, и мы поболтали немного с работниками кухни. Так что порядок местных цен был мне известен из первых уст, и мне точно было не по карману даже бульончик тут похлебать за самым дальним столиком. Кстати, именно им нас тогда и накормили, и я выторговал рецепт у здешнего повара за входной на один их моих спектаклей в "Сфере", парень оказался любителем мюзиклов… ну, это я тогда так подумал. А когда он заявился после представления в гримёрку, весь при параде и с шикарным букетом, попытался ухаживать и даже пригласить на свидание, я как-то засомневался. Однако, увы, Дэвид, весьма устрашающих габаритов мужчина с вечно добродушным, по контрасту, выражением, был совершенно, даже отдалённо не в моём вкусе, и я деликатно, но решительно пресёк эти поползновения. И, кстати, о бульончике, на этот рецепт и клюнул Блейн, ну, допуская на минуточку, что он сказал правду, и действительно ради него нашёл меня тогда в ночлежке. Да… но я отвлёкся!_

_Так вот, представьте теперь моё состояние, когда парень привёл меня на первое свидание в подобное место. Я был в шоке._

_А выражение Дэвона, по мере того, как длилось моё красноречивое молчание, сменялось с радостно-предвкушающего на разочарованное с примесью лёгкого раздражения._

_– Нет! Нет, нет, нет, Курт! Просто – нет! – прорвало, наконец, его. – Ради всего святого, не начинай опять эту историю! Я знаю, что у тебя вертится в голове – у тебя на лице всё написано! Ну почему ты не можешь расслабиться и получить удовольствие от того, что я могу – действительно в состоянии! – предложить тебе?!  
– Дэвон… я не смогу оплатить не только половину, и десятая часть счёта за ужин в подобном заведении мне не по карману!  
– А я не только не ожидаю, что ты оплатишь часть счёта, я этого тебе ни в коем случае не позволю! Я пригласил тебя, это место – мой выбор, и мне платить по счетам, – его убеждённость начинала пробивать брешь в моём упорном нежелании выступать в роли содержанки. Точнее, он заставлял меня взглянуть на ситуацию с иного ракурса. Больше по инерции, я всё же проронил неуверенно:  
– Пойми, я вряд ли смогу чувствовать себя комфортно…  
– Курт! Я понял твою идею пары, как двух равноправных партнёров! Но мы ещё не пара, мы двое молодых парней, которые едва начали встречаться. И, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, это ведь я начал ухаживать за тобой, разве нет? Так не лишай меня моего исконного права распушить хвостик и хохолок и принести к твоим ногам самый красивый камушек, в лучших традициях мира животных! Это наше первое свидание, мне хочется, чтобы оно стало особенным, незабываемым. В отличие от тебя, у плиты я полный бездарь, так что, позволь мне произвести на тебя впечатление доступными мне средствами! – Дэвон замолк, устремив на меня взгляд, полный надежды. Я опустил глаза: мне необходимо было уединиться хоть таким образом, чтобы переброситься парой слов с собственной совестью. А она даже и разговаривать со мной не стала – махнула рукой, крякнула недовольно и отвернулась.  
– Ладно, будь по-твоему! Но в следующий раз я приглашаю, и учти, повар Курт Хаммел пленных не берёт! – мой спутник просиял и предложил мне локоть.   
Уже за столиком, пробегая глазами названия блюд – Дэвон попросил принести для меня специальное меню для приглашённой стороны, где не были проставлены цены – мне в голову закралось сомнение.  
– Прости, а откуда ты знаешь, что я хорошо готовлю? – свет в зале был слегка приглушённым, но я мог бы поклясться, что Дэвон побледнел. _

 

***

 

– Прости, а откуда ты знаешь, что я хорошо готовлю? – меня будто ледяной водой окатили. Конечно, Блейна Курт потчевал своим волшебным бульоном, но Дэвону-то откуда было об этом знать? Чёрт, надо же было так лопухнуться! Я лихорадочно начал искать приемлемый ответ под пристальным взглядом Хаммела.  
– Я… эмм… я предположил… догадался… Просто у меня сложилось впечатление, что не существует такой области, в которой ты не был бы экспертом! – сдобрил я жалкие оправдания лестью. Курт с сомнением покачал головой:  
– Будем считать, что я тебе поверил… не хотелось бы вдруг узнать, что ты потихоньку сталкеришь за мной, – я не на шутку разнервничался: нужно было срочно отвоёвывать назад его доверие.   
– Как ты можешь, Курт! Я бы никогда не опустился до такого! Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? Ну, хочешь, я расскажу один из самых неловких моментов в моей жизни? – видимо, я выглядел довольно забавно, потому что Хаммел засмеялся и с энтузиазмом кивнул. – Так слушай: когда мне было шесть лет, в честь визита моего дедушки, папиного отца, мужчины весьма сурового, мой тогда пятнадцатилетний братец заплёл мои довольно длинные кудряшки в косички, и мы вместе исполнили перед ошарашенной роднёй "Big girls don’t cry". Отцу потом долго пришлось убеждать деда, что его младший отпрыск сын, а не дочь, – давясь от смеха, Курт произнёс с трудом:  
– Боже мой, хотел бы я увидеть тебя с кудряшками! – видимо, меня совсем развезло от чудных переливов его смеха, потому что уже в следующую секунду я ляпнул:  
– В этом нет ничего невозможного, я и сейчас такой по утрам! Ты не представляешь, сколько… – и тут я осёкся, заметив, как Хаммел притих, изумлённо глядя на меня, – … сколько я трачу на гель для волос… – на автомате закончил я, сходя почти на шёпот.

 

***

 

_– Ты не представляешь, сколько… сколько я трачу на гель для волос…  
– У тебя кудрявые волосы?.. – с воображением у меня всё, слава Гаге, в порядке, так что я без труда мысленно освободил волосы Дэвона от геля и завил в локоны… моё сердце плюхнулось в живот. Нет. Это полный бред. Такое невозможно! Мне срочно нужно было уединиться и освежиться, чтобы прийти в себя. – Извини, мне нужно носик припудрить… – пробормотал я и буквально сбежал в туалет._

_Подлетев к раковине, я открыл кран и начал торопливо плескать в лицо пригоршни ледяной воды, чтобы прийти в себя. Да, Рэйчел Берри жестоко ошибалась, намекая на то, что в обозримом будущем мне понадобятся услуги психоаналитика. Мой случай явно тянул на смирительную рубашку и длительное стационарное лечение. Чёрт, мой недуг прогрессировал: если раньше я просто невольно сравнивал двух парней, теперь начались зрительные галлюцинации… ведь как иначе интерпретировать то, что когда я мысленно приложил Дэвону кудряшки, на его месте мне отчётливо примерещился Блейн?!_

_Я взял бумажное полотенце и, бросив взгляд на отражение в зеркале, прочёл на собственном лице откровенную панику. Мне необходимо было кому-то рассказать о своих сомнениях, выговориться… мне нужна была поддержка друга, пожалуйста!.._

_Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, и к кому была обращена моя безмолвная мольба, но в ответ мой мобильник заиграл вступление песни, которую я не слышал уже несколько месяцев. "Glad you came"._

_Дрожащими руками я выудил телефон из кармана._

_– Бас, скотина бесчувственная! Какого чёрта ты пропадал так долго?!  
– И я рад тебя слышать, миледи! – хохотнул мой друг, явно немного сбитый с толку таким «горячим» приветствием. – Если тебе так уж меня не хватало, достаточно было просто набрать мой номер, – в его словах прозвучал лёгкий упрёк, и мне вдруг стало стыдно, ведь действительно…  
– Я… ты же знаешь, Бас, я не… – на том конце линии раздался вздох.  
– Да-да, я знаю, Хаммел, ты так и не научился делать первый шаг… Так что у тебя стряслось, выкладывай!  
– С чего ты взял, будто у меня что-то стряслось?  
– Ой, перестань, принцесса, если бы всё было тихо-гладко, ты не набросился бы на меня с обвинениями, вместо куда более соответствующего ситуации «Привет, Себастиан, как дела?», разве нет?_

_Что ж, хотел выговориться? Вот тебе и случай._

_– Да, ты прав. Видишь ли, я начал встречаться кое с кем…  
– Но?.. Не тяни, Курт. Насчёт встречаться, это была хорошая новость. Какая плохая?  
– Я сам не знаю… Боже! Вот в этот самый момент я нахожусь в туалете ресторана STK Midtown*, это наше первое свидание, а я сбежал в туалет! И от приступа паники меня спас только твой звонок!  
– Хаммел! Он пригласил тебя в STK Midtown?! Ты завёл себе папика? Вот уж не ожидал от тебя… я разочарован.  
– Что?! Нет!!! Он милейший парень, может, на пару лет старше нас. Он просто из очень обеспеченной семьи… ладно, из безобразно богатой! Да и сам неплохо зарабатывает. Он юрист…  
– А, ну, хорошо, ты реабилитирован. Хотя… всё равно это как-то нетипично для тебя. Ты всегда избегал богатых ухажёров...  
– Когда это за мной такие ухаживали? – молчание затянулось, и меня вдруг осенило._

_– Ты за мной не ухаживал!  
– Как скажешь... – покладисто согласился Смайт.  
– Не разыгрывай меня, Себ! Ты никогда даже не пытался… и тот раз не считается!  
– Скажем так, я слишком быстро понял, что у меня нет с тобой шансов. Но, довольно о нас, что не так с этим парнем? Ну, помимо богатства?  
– Ты сочтёшь меня безумцем!  
– Открою тебе секрет: безумцы всех умней**!  
– Ладно, была не была! Понимаешь, незадолго до встречи с Дэвоном, я познакомился с другим парнем, его зовут Блейн… – и я вкратце изложил Себастиану историю, назовём их, отношений с обоими. – Это какой-то кошмар, Себ! Я постоянно подсознательно сравнивал их. А сегодня мне даже почудилось, будто на месте Дэвона возник Блейн. Можно помешаться от чувства вины? – Себастиан протяжно вздохнул.  
– Учитывая твою беспрецедентную способность накручивать себя по поводу и без, думаю, вполне! Но, Курт! Послушай меня внимательно: тут нет твоей вины. Каждый божий день мы выбираем и отвергаем кого-то, и кто-то выбирает или отвергает нас. Это в порядке вещей. И соперничество в любви старо, как сама любовь. Адам и Ева не в счёт, у них, бедолаг, выбора не было. Сейчас тебе следует успокоиться, постараться узнать получше каждого из них и прислушаться к своему сердцу, – я внимал с раскрытым ртом: такая длинная речь, и ни единого подъёба! Это было совершенно не в духе Бастиана. Будто угадав мои мысли, Смайт усмехнулся и добавил в заключение: – И лучше бы тебе всё-таки на что-то решиться. Это только так кажется, что шестьдесят пять лет далеки – и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься моим мужем! – чёрт, он помнил! Он помнил о нашем шуточном уговоре пожениться, когда стукнет по шестьдесят пять, если мы по-прежнему будем одиноки. Прислушавшись к себе, я с удивлением обнаружил, что последние следы паники испарились, а на её месте появился волчий голод.  
– Спасибо, Себ! Мне полегчало несказанно. Жаль, что ты так далеко, мне здорово тебя не хватает! – Бас звучно потянул носом и закашлялся… чтооо?!  
– Чёртов Курт-растрогаю-до-слёз-Себастиана Хаммел! Ладно, пропадай сюрприз! Недолго тебе осталось скучать, скоро я буду в Нью-Йорке, – я аж завизжал. – Мои барабанные перепонки, Хаммел! – возмутился он, но я уже не слушал.  
– Когда, Бас? Надолго? Остановишься у меня?  
– Стоп, не части, миледи. Отвечаю: да, остановлюсь у тебя на некоторое время, если на тот момент это будет ещё приемлемо, это раз; дней через десять, это два; насовсем, это три… Курт? Ты ещё здесь? – уточнил он, поскольку я не подавал признаков жизни, даже затаив дыхание от восторга. Мой друг, Бастиан возвращается. Насовсем! Жизнь начинала налаживаться.  
– Да, да, я здесь, просто… это… у меня нет слов!  
– Ничего, до моего приезда будет время пополнить лексикон, наговоримся при личной встрече. Иди уже, не то твой кавалер присмотрит себе другую феечку! – ох, точно, Дэвон ведь сидит там один и наверняка теряется в догадках, куда я запропастился. Я взглянул на дисплей мобильника: мы с Себастианом болтали уже двенадцать минут, значит, я «пудрил носик» без малого четверть часа. За это время можно и полный макияж навести!  
– Да, точно, я побежал! До встречи, люблю тебя!.. – я осёкся и замямлил испуганно: – … в смысле… я имел в виду… – но Себ оборвал меня:  
– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, миледи, и не рассчитываю ни на что большее. Хотя и завидую немного парню, которому ты скажешь это в том самом смысле._

_«Если такое когда-нибудь случится…» – подумалось мне._

_– И даже думать не смей, что такого не произойдёт! – прочёл мои мысли Себастиан.  
– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – откликнулся я, улыбаясь. _

_Мы, наконец, распрощались, и к Дэвону я возвращался уже с совершенно другим настроем._

_Я имел полное право присмотреться как следует к каждому из этих двух парней. Не моя вина, что оба привлекали меня в равной степени, и что встретил я их практически одновременно. Конечно, я ни в коем случае не собирался ни заходить чересчур далеко ни с кем из них, ни тянуть слишком долго, подобное противоречило моим понятиям о порядочности. Но сейчас я ещё находился в «зелёной зоне» – у меня было время и пространство для манёвра, чтобы определиться и решить, кто подходит мне больше._

_К столику я подошёл с широченной улыбкой._

_– Прости, что так долго! Давай, закажем, я ужасно проголодался! – пока я говорил, настороженно-испуганное выражение на лице Дэвона сменило облегчение, а под конец и вовсе, радостная улыбка. Интересно, чего он боялся? Что я утонул?.._

 

***

 

– Прости, что так долго! Давай, закажем, я ужасно проголодался! – у меня как камень с сердца упал!   
– Я позволил себе некоторую вольность и уже заказал в качестве аперитива вермут с грейпфрутовым соком и закуски. 

Я чуть приподнял руку, и официант, закреплённый за нашим столиком, немедленно их принёс. Курт явно растерялся, но особо вида не подал. Пригубив вермут с лёгкой горчинкой грейпфрута, он сначала замер, оценивая его, затем улыбнулся, явно одобрив мой выбор, и сделал нечто, что следовало запретить в общественных местах. Явно неосознанно, смакуя вкус напитка, он облизнул губы, будто бы нарочито медленно. Но я-то знал, что это не так, что таков он, Курт Хаммел – сексуален до грани безумия в своих простых, казалось бы, на первый взгляд, незамысловатых действиях. Или же это я настолько на него запал? Нет, надо было срочно что-то делать, потому как салфетка на моих коленях грозила превратиться в палатку, от накатившего на меня в тот момент желания. Стоп!

– Что предпочитаешь? Мясо, рыба, птица, морепродукты?

Курт пробежался глазами по меню, останавливаясь то там, то сям, уточняя у официанта состав блюда и особенности его приготовления. А я, откровенно говоря, вновь завис на том, как шевелятся его губы, как он закатывает глаза, представляя процесс приготовления и то, каков будет на вид и вкус конечный результат.

– Знаешь, я, пожалуй, остановлюсь на том, что невозможно приготовить дома. Салат из морепродуктов.  
– Хорошо, – одобрил я и повторил официанту, – два салата из морепродуктов.  
– А что ты будешь есть?  
– Как что? Салат и буду есть!  
– Кууурт, – с угрозой протянул я. – Или ты незамедлительно выбираешь основное блюдо, или, извини, но это сделаю за тебя я.  
Видимо, моя угроза возымела своё действие, потому что Курт достаточно быстро в дополнение к салату определился и с горячим. Продолжив морскую тему, он остановился на какой-то там рыбе. Я даже не стал ни о чём задумываться, автоматически повторил его заказ и подобрал к нему бутылку белого вина, не самого выдержанного, чтобы не смущать парня ещё больше годом производства напитка, который в этом ресторане мог быть даже раньше нашего с ним рождения.   
– Дэвон, ты не стал ничего выбирать сам?  
– Я доверяю твоему вкусу, – улыбнулся я. – Ну и уж если откровенно, то для меня нет ничего вкуснее простой домашней кухни. Я как тот ресторанный критик в одноимённом мультфильме про крысёнка-поварёнка Реми – без ума от рататуя. И ты прав, в ресторане надо заказывать то, чего не попробуешь дома. А ещё, я никогда не угадываю с выбором блюда.

Я в который раз за вечер как завороженный наблюдал за тем, как Курт ковыряет вилочкой свой десерт, и сам не понял, как набрался смелости и с первыми аккордами песни** пригласил его на танец. 

Держать в своих руках Курта, вести его в танце – что могло быть волшебнее? Чуть захмелевшие, ну, по крайней мере, я – то ли от вина, то ли от близости – да и Курт, судя по румянцу на его щеках тоже, мы танцевали, казалось, вечность. 

 

I'm very sure / Я более чем уверен -   
This never happened to me before / Такого со мной никогда прежде не случалось.  
I met you and now I'm sure / Я встретил тебя, и теперь я более чем уверен -   
This never happened before / Такого никогда прежде не случалось.

Я смотрел в его глаза и тонул в их глубине. Зрачки глаз Курта почти закрывали радужку, отчего, она становилась ещё ярче, а блики зажжённых на столиках свечей, играли в них, словно искорки.

Now I see / Теперь я вижу,  
This is the way it's supposed to be / Что все так и должно было быть.  
I met you and now I see / Я встретил тебя, и теперь я вижу,  
This is the way it should be / Что все так и должно было быть.

 

Курт беспрестанно улыбался мне, отвечая порой невпопад и краснея оттого ещё больше. Я начал тихо подпевать песне практически шёпотом на ухо Курту: 

 

This is the way it should be for lovers / Все так и должно быть у влюбленных.  
They shouldn't go it alone / Им не нужно быть поодиночке,  
It's not so good when you're on your own / Нехорошо, когда ты сам по себе.

 

И чуть не растёкся розовой лужицей прямо посреди танцпола, когда он на словах:

 

So come to me / Поэтому подойди ко мне,  
Now we can be what we wanna be / Теперь мы можем жить, как хотим.

 

– положил голову мне на плечо. Моё сердце готово было выскочить из груди и пуститься в пляс вокруг ритуального костра, отнюдь не под " This Never Happened Before" Пола Маккартни. Я чуть сильнее сомкнул объятия и ненавязчиво начал поглаживать его по спине. О, Боже! Лучше б я этого не делал! Мои пальцы прошлись по его позвоночнику, ощущая выступы косточек и мой мозг, и без того страдающий от переизбытка воображения и бурлящих гормонов, начал подкидывать отнюдь не детские картинки Курта, извивающегося подо мной, или наоборот, усердно впечатывающего меня в матрас. С этим парнем я был бы готов на всё, отбросив стеснения и приличия. Курту, видимо, передался мой настрой, потому что он начинал трепетать в ответ.

 

I love you and now I see / Я люблю тебя, и теперь я вижу,  
This is the way it should be / Что все так и должно было быть.  
This is the way it should be / Все так и должно было быть.  
This is the way it should be for lovers / Все так и должно быть у влюбленных.  
They shouldn't go it alone / Им не нужно быть поодиночке,  
It's not so good when you're on your own / Нехорошо, когда ты сам по себе.

 

Курт поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. Я решился. Всё или ничего! И припал к его губам.

 

***

 

_Едва приподняв голову с его плеча, я тут же оказался в плену глаз. Их необычайный цвет гипнотизировал, заставляя вновь и вновь гадать об их истинном оттенке и искать всё новые сравнения. Перебирая мысленно горный мёд, орех и оттенки осенней листвы, я вдруг ощутил прикосновение его губ._

_Мягкое, нежное, трепетное. От неожиданности я чуть приоткрыл рот, и теперь уже язык Девона хозяйничал в моём рту. Нет, не то чтобы это было вторжение против моей воли, потому что я понимал: это произойдёт, непременно, рано или поздно, но произойдёт. Было немного непривычно вот так, на виду у совершенно незнакомых людей, ужинавших и мирно беседовавших за столиками в нескольких метрах от нас, целовать парня._

_Поцелуй с тонким ароматом вишни и ванили. По-видимому, в его ванильном десерте была вишня, но он же был абсолютно белым? Хотя, о чём это я сейчас?_

_I'm very sure / Я более чем уверен -  
This never happened to me before / Такого со мной никогда прежде не случалось.  
I met you and now I'm sure / Я встретил тебя, и теперь я более чем уверен -   
This never happened before... / Такого никогда прежде не случалось..._

_Дэвон чуть сжал мою нижнюю губу и начал её посасывать, затем углубил поцелуй с новой страстью, будто боялся отпустить. Да что там он, я сам боялся, что всё это сейчас прекратится, часы пробьют полночь, Золушка потеряет свою туфельку, и карета превратится в тыкву. Но нет, его рука легка мне на щёку и палец начал ласкать чувствительную кожу за ушком. Я, сам того не желая, издал едва слышный стон и Дэвон начал покрывать мои губы мелкими короткими поцелуями._

_Музыканты, как и положено по всем законам жанра, закончили играть именно в ту минуту. Мы продолжали стоять на краю небольшой площадки, служившей танцполом, в самом её малоосвещённом и укромном уголке. Как ни странно, никого из присутствовавших не тронуло такое наше проявление чувств, и люди, казалось, вовсе не заметили нашего поцелуя._

_– Спасибо тебе, Курт, – чуть слышно произнёс Дэвон. – Спасибо за танец и ... и за всё остальное, – Ох уж это «всё остальное»! Моё воображение получило новую пищу…_

 

***

 

Мы остановились у подъезда Курта, и в моём воображении уже привычно начали вспыхивать картинки нас с Хаммелом, страстно целующихся на лестничной площадке или в кабинке лифта. Только, в отличие от предыдущих раз, теперь я знал, каковы на вкус поцелуи Курта Хаммела…

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, я тряхнул головой и спросил:

– Во сколько завтра заканчивается твой спектакль? Могу я позвонить?  
– Нет! – моя челюсть со звоном разбилась о заиндевевший асфальт. Как? Неужто чутьё настолько подвело меня, и Блейн выиграл, даже не успев выйти на поле?   
– П-почему, Курт?.. – я сам себе стал противен от того, как беспомощно это прозвучало, но мне нужно было понять. – Я что-то сделал не так, обидел тебя чем-то?.. – чёрт, для полноты картины оставалось всхлипнуть и утереть нос рукавом!

Хаммел, явно не ожидавший подобной реакции, сперва недоумённо уставился на меня, а потом, видимо, сообразив, как я мог интерпретировать его отказ, схватил меня за руки, энергично мотая головой.

– Нет-нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду, Дэвон! Ты… всё было прекрасно, просто… – он замялся, словно не зная, как объясниться, но я уже догадался, о чём шла речь: Курт хотел быть честен и с Дэвоном тоже. – Помнишь, когда мы только познакомились, ты спросил, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь? И я ответил, что есть один парень, который мне очень нравится, но он…  
– Да, помню, этот парень, к моему счастью, был натуралом. И что?  
– Эмм… ну, в общем, я, оказывается, ошибался тогда, понимаешь?  
– Тааак… и?.. – я намеренно тупил. Я хотел, чтобы Курт сам всё сказал.  
– И… и он на днях признался мне, что тоже гей… и, ну, что я ему тоже нравлюсь… вот, – я продолжал пялиться на Хаммела самым что ни на есть потерянным взглядом. – Я сказал ему о тебе, в том смысле, что я как бы начал встречаться кое с кем…  
– А он?.. – сжалившись над Куртом, подначил я его.   
– А он сказал, что принимает бой! – смело вскинул голову мой ангел. Но тут же глубоко вдохнул и, слегка потупившись, заговорил торопливо и словно извиняясь: – Понимаешь, вы оба действительно очень сильно мне нравитесь. И я… мне хотелось бы разобраться, кто из вас мне ближе, с кем комфортнее. Потому что встречаться с вами двумя одновременно не в моих правилах, это нечестно по отношению, как к тебе, так и к нему. Но, если тебе это неприятно, если ты считаешь, что игра не стоит свеч… – вот мой мальчик, в этом был он весь: честный до конца и никогда не забывающий о чувствах других.  
– Нет, Курт, всё в порядке. Ты, скорее всего, не поверишь мне, но ты стоишь гораздо большего! За тебя я бы хоть с драконом огнедышащим сразился, не то что с другим парнем… Я тоже принимаю бой, так даже интереснее!

 

***

 

_«… так даже интереснее!» – сказал на прощание Дэвон._

_Ха! Интересно ему, видите ли! А уж мне-то как интересно!_

_А что особенно, если честно, заинтересовало меня, так это его первая реакция на моё сообщение о наличии у него конкурента. Он совсем не удивился и даже будто бы не расстроился. Как если бы ожидал этого или был на сто процентов уверен в своей победе._

_Ну, что ж, для такой уверенности в себе у Дэвона имелись все основания. Искать в нём недостатки было всё равно, что высматривать пятна на солнце: мелкие милые ляпы, которые он изредка допускал, не делали его менее совершенным, а лишь более… настоящим._

_Да, во вселенной явно случилось какое-то замыкание. Потому что, как иначе объяснить, что у Курта Хаммела появились одновременно аж два претендента на звание мужчины сердца? И не то чтобы выбор был из двух зол, напротив, мне предстояло выбирать между двумя практически идеальными парнями. И если подумать, было даже странно, как при всём различии, почти противоположности, их характеров, оба удивительно походили на тот самый пресловутый недостающий кусочек в моей мозаике. Но каждому, казалось, не хватало самой малости… вот, если бы…_

_Я уже лежал под одеялом в собственной тёмной спальне, наедине с самим собой,  
и, тем не менее, следующая мысль заставила меня покраснеть._

_Вот, если бы я мог выбрать обоих! Идея гарема в тот момент не казалась мне такой уж абсурдной… Кто я вообще такой, и куда делся прежний Курт Хаммел?!_

_Уже отдаваясь во власть Морфея, я позволил себе воскресить в памяти нежный и одновременно страстный поцелуй Дэвона и хрипловатый чувственный смех Блейна… да, видимо, сон меня ждал с рейтингом 21+, но я был совершенно не против.  
Это ведь всего лишь сон, не так ли?_

 

***

 

Ну, конечно, это был всего лишь сон… а вот бельё постельное опять менять придётся наяву! Серьёзно, это перестаёт быть смешным…

Хаммел занимал мои мысли уже круглосуточно. А желание, чтобы и его реальное присутствие в моей жизни стало столь же постоянным, превращалось в необходимость.

И сейчас, вот в эту самую минуту, хотя бы голос его услышать было для меня равнозначно глотку свежего воздуха. Но Курт запретил мне звонить ему… я внутренне заметался – что же делать? И тут проснулось, наконец, моё альтер эго: «Он Дэвону запретил звонить, а Блейн вполне может это сделать.» Точно!

Дрожащими, как у наркомана при ломке, руками я схватил мобильник. «Ты вчера его видел, псих!» – попытался я урезонить себя. «Мне мало!» - огрызнулся я же.

– Курт! – чуть с хрипотцой, моментально перестроившись на тональность Блейна, произнёс я, едва услышав, что на том конце ответили. И, чёрт возьми, это прозвучало как крик утопающего.  
– Привет, Блейн, что-то случилось? – немедленно встревожился мой ангел.  
– Нет-нет, просто я… я просто ужасно соскучился.  
– Правда?.. – протянул Курт, и, готов поклясться, я буквально увидел его смущённую улыбку с этими очаровательными ямочками и лёгким румянцем на щёчках. – До пятницы дотянешь?  
– Почему до пятницы? – всполошился я, чуя, что и Блейну сейчас, кажется, перекроют кислород. А чего я, собственно, ожидал? Ох уж этот Хаммел с его непогрешимой политкорректностью!  
– Видишь ли, эмм… я решил сделать небольшую паузу и пару дней избегать любых контактов с тобой и с… ну, с тем, другим парнем, знаешь?  
– Ах, да, конечно. Кстати, как прошло свидание? – не удержался я, хоть и не особо рассчитывал на сколько-нибудь исчерпывающий ответ.  
– Прекрасно. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что подробностей ты от меня не дождёшься? – подтверждая мои опасения, ответил Курт. – Блейн, мне пора собираться на репетицию, увидимся в пятницу?  
– Конечно, Курт, увидимся в пятницу, – кажется, мне удалось сохранить достаточно спокойный тон, хотя внутри я весь плакал, в предвкушении двух с половиной дней полнейшей изоляции.

Нажав на сброс вызова, я тяжко вздохнул. Что ж, окунуться в работу с головой – лучший способ отвлечься: держись, Купер – брат спешит на помощь!

 

***

 

_Да, работа действительно лучший способ отвлечься._

_Только благодаря постоянным изматывающим репетициям и тренировкам в свободное от непосредственно спектаклей время мне удалось удержаться от соблазна плюнуть на собственный запрет и позвонить Блейну или Дэвону… или обоим._

_Кое-как я дотянул до пятницы. И если до сих пор Берри, видя, что со мной явно не всё в порядке, лишь молча сжимала губы и качала головой, то сейчас терпение её лопнуло. Заметив, с какой тщательностью я привожу себя в порядок после дневного спектакля, она упёрла руки в бока и требовательно спросила:_

_– Ты начал с ним встречаться? С мистером «Белые тюльпаны»? Скажи мне, что это он…  
– Ммм… и он тоже, – задумчиво пропел я, слишком поздно соображая, что и кому ляпнул. Чёрт, я слишком увлёкся завязыванием замысловатого узла на шейном платке, и теперь мне оставалось лишь ретироваться, как можно быстрей, пока она не успела очухаться. – Мне пора! В другой раз поболтаем! – пресёк я зарождавшийся на её устах протест, а затем молниеносно метнулся за дверь._

_Мне не терпелось увидеться с Блейном. Этой нашей встречи я ждал со смешанным чувством. С одной стороны, я действительно соскучился по нему и хотел поскорей увидеть. С другой же, я ужасно нервничал: а вдруг он передумал, вдруг скажет, что больше не заинтересован?.._

_Внезапно горячие руки закрыли мне глаза, а над ухом раздался таинственный шёпот:_

_– Угадай, кто…  
– Блейн! – пискнул я и торопливо развернулся, окунаясь в жидкое золото его глаз и тепло его счастливой улыбки… нет, похоже, он не передумал, понял я с облегчением. И тут же, без малейшего перерыва, мой мозг сгенерировал мысль: «Интересно, а Дэвон ещё не отступился?»_

_Скверно моё дело, нужно поторопиться с решением. Оставалось надеяться, что Блейн пригласит меня на свидание в ближайшем будущем…_

_В этот вечер, работы было сравнительно немного, и мы с ним часто оказывались рядом. Он был мил, острил, шутил и заигрывал со мной… но не больее того. Я даже специально подкинул ему несколько фраз со словами «встреча» и «свидание», чтобы дать зацепку, но он будто бы не замечал, ну, или делал вид, что не замечал._

 

****

 

– И представь, она так и отправилась на это свидание в сценическом костюме! Боже, я бы отдал мой любимый шарфик за возможность увидеть Рэйчел Берри на свидании в костюме Саломеи! Но, увы, у меня самого в тот вечер была важная встреча на другом конце города… – да, я прекрасно понимал, чего ждёт от меня Хаммел. Даже не просто ждёт – подталкивает. Была моя очередь вести его на свидание. И я хотел этого, очень хотел, но ещё больше я хотел проверить кое-что. Мне нужно было знать, насколько важен для него материальный аспект. Способен ли он любить лягушонка, или ему нужен только принц?

Видимо, я слишком глубоко ушёл в свои размышления, потому что, подняв глаза, наткнулся на пристальный и слегка раздражённый взгляд Курта.

– Блейн? Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Или попросить о чём? – я задрал брови, распахнул глаза пошире и мотнул головой. – Ладно, спрошу напрямую: ты не собираешься пригласить меня куда-нибудь… ну, на свидание, я имею в виду… – по мере того как он говорил, Хаммел смущался всё сильнее, краснел и начинал заикаться. – Конечно, если ты всё ещё заинтересован… если, эмм… если ты ещё хочешь… но, если нет, всё в порядке, я же не настаиваю, я понимаю…   
– Кууурт! Прекрати! – я взял его руки в свои и успокаивающе погладил костяшки пальцев. – Посмотри на меня. Я кажусь тебе незаинтересованным, серьёзно? – он поднял на меня взгляд, рвано вздохнул и, робко улыбнувшись, шепнул:  
– Нет, не кажешься. Но тогда, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал? – тут уже настал мой черёд смущённо опустить голову.  
– Видишь ли, я… у меня были кое-какие проблемы в последние дни, и мне пришлось порядком потратиться. Короче, для того, чтобы пригласить тебя в более или менее приличное место, у меня сейчас просто недостаточно средств, а вести тебя в какую-нибудь забегаловку мне претит… Какого чёрта! Это же наше первое свидание, я не хочу сразу всё испортить!

 

****

 

_– … я не хочу сразу всё испортить! – он выглядел таким расстроенным, а голос звучал так отчаянно, что у меня сжалось сердце. Что же делать, как помочь ему? Я действительно не мог больше ждать._

_И тут мне в голову пришла идея. Я знал подходящее заведение, где за меня не пришлось бы платить ни цента, а значит счёт легчал как минимум на половину, если не больше. Парнелл-кафе! Я ведь ещё не воспользовался моим бонусом за победу в песенном конкурсе. И при всём, при том, Парнелл вовсе не забегаловка. Я с удовольствием вспомнил тёплую, уютную атмосферу кафе-бара и решился._

_– Блейн, ты мне доверяешь?.._

_……………………………………………………._

_Блейн заказал спагетти с фрикадельками. Это было так по-детски и так мило, что я не сдержал улыбки._

_– Это моё любимое блюдо с самого детства. Потому что когда-то, меня маленького не могли уговорить покушать, а посмотрев Леди и Бродягу я влюбился в мультик, и тогда наш повар... – тут Блейн замялся – наш шеф-повар, моя мама, я имею в виду, сказала, что это из того самого ресторана, где кушали Леди с Бродягой. Я с таким удовольствием уплёл всю тарелку, что брат предложил отдать мне свою порцию.  
Вот забавно. И Дэвон и Блейн с неподражаемым детским восторгом говорят о мультфильмах и оба уважают домашнюю кухню. И если мама Блейна вполне могла выиграть в соревновании с ресторанной едой, казалось немного странным, что миссис Андерсон не смогла привить Дэвону страсть к изыскам высокой кухни._

_И если бы передо мной сейчас сидел Дэвон, то меня бы нисколько не удивило то, насколько грамотно он поглощал этот самый ненавистный мне вид пасты, именно из-за невозможности не запачкаться при этом. От Блейна же, в прошлый раз поедавшего картошку фри руками и превратившего в хаос весь стол, я такого не ожидал. Но вот, поди ж ты, он кушал спагетти классическим способом, держа столовую ложку в левой руке, а вилку – в правой. Вилкой он поддевал две-три нитки макарон и вытягивал их до уровня груди. После этого начинал наматывать, вращая вилку именно на себя и одновременно направляя вниз. Заканчивал наматывание, почти опустив всё в тарелку, в подставленной ложке, роль которой заключается в том, чтобы спагетти на вилке были отделены от пасты на тарелке. Я был откровенно поражён тем , как Би аккуратно промакивал губы бумажной салфеткой, элегантностью движений в силах поспорить даже с Дэвоном, а на колени постелил бумажную салфетку со стола, вместо матерчатой, будто он находился не в средней руки кафе, а в дорогом ресторане, где привык обедать и ужинать каждый день._

 

***

 

Курт, скорее всего, даже и не представлял, что мы сидели в месте, которое, по сути, было моим вторым… ну, ладно, третьим, домом. Где я, в бытность мою Блейном, обедал и ужинал практически каждый день.

Тем вечером Бритт была не одна. За барной стойкой сидела весьма колоритная брюнетка. Как шепнула мне подруга чуть позже, это и была Сантана, о которой все в баре были наслышаны, но никто пока не видел. Что ж, осмелюсь заметить, что даже Курт оценил внешний вид девушки и сразу заприметил, к кому конкретно в зале был прикован её взгляд. Бритт как всегда шутила и улыбалась абсолютно всем без исключений, и, судя по тому, как Сантана сжимала стакан со своим коктейлем, её это немного напрягало. 

Когда Бритт в очередной раз подошла к нашему с Куртом столику с комплиментом от повара и, как обычно, принялась общаться со мной на грани флирта, видимо, пытаясь подтолкнуть хоть к каким-нибудь действиям, Сантана не сдержалась и уволокла Бритт к сцене. У самого помоста разыгралась небольшая пантомима, поскольку мы из-за отдалённости мы не могли слышать слов, а лишь оценить экспрессивность жестов. Завершилось это забавное действо тем, что Бриттани ткнула пальчиком в нас с Куртом, после чего выражение Сантаны сменилось с гневного на изумлённое, а после – понимающее и задорное. И в следующую минуту они с Бритт уже стояли на сцене с микрофонами в руках.

С первыми нотами зажигательной песенки Сантана указала на наш с Куртом столик и затянула первые строки***: 

 

Does he love me, I wanna know / Интересно, любит ли он меня.   
How can I tell if he loves me so? /Как я могу быть уверена в его любви? 

 

Вот тут-то даже мне стало немного жарковато от огненных щёк – как моих, так и Курта.

 

(Is it in his eyes?) / (Нужно заглянуть ему в глаза?)   
Oh no you'll be deceived / О нет, ты будешь обманута.   
(Is it in his sighs?)/ (Прислушаться к его вздохам?)   
Oh no he'll make believe / О нет, он притворится.   
If you wanna know / Если хочешь узнать,   
(Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop) /(Шуп, шуп, шуп, шуп)   
If he loves you so / Сильно ли он тебя любит,   
(Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop) /(Шуп, шуп, шуп, шуп),   
It's in his kiss / Проверь, как он целуется  
(That's where it is, oh yeah) / (И все поймешь, о да.) 

 

Бритт же начала обращаться практически ко всем парочкам, или посетителям, что хоть как-то походили на таковые. Посетители поднимались со своих мест и танцевали, находились смельчаки, что чмокали кротко соседей по столику в щёчку или губы. 

 

Oh it's in his kiss/ О, проверь, как он целуется,   
(That's where it is) /(И все поймешь).   
Oh yeah, it's in his kiss / О да, проверь, как он целуется,   
(It's in his kiss) /(Проверь, как он целуется),   
(That's where it is)/ (И все поймешь).   
Ooh it's in his kiss / У-у-у, проверь, как он целуется,   
(It's in his kiss) /(Проверь, как он целуется),   
That's where it is/ И все поймешь.

 

Под конец песни, гости кафе, раззадоренные столь ярким и, надо заметить, профессиональным исполнением, не готовы были расстаться с девушками, а когда Сантана прямо на сцене поцеловала Бритт в губы глубоким и чувственным поцелуем, то кафе разразилось кроме аплодисментов ещё и свистом, и не совсем цензурными, хоть и положительными комментариями. 

 

***

 

_Хохоча ни о чём, мы вышли из гостеприимного Парнелл-кафе под громкие улюлюканья в честь Бриттани и Сантаны, и моя ладонь совершенно естественным образом оказалась в его. Мы медленно шагали по направлению к моему дому, время от времени смущённо переглядываясь и тихонько улыбаясь, каждый о своём._

_Я провёл прекрасный вечер в компании Блейна, буквально купаясь в его внимании и восхищённых взглядах. Теперь, когда я знал, что имею полное право испытывать к нему нечто большее, нежели дружеские чувства и что сам он несомненно увлечён мной, всё стало проще и непринуждённей между нами. Я наслаждался его обществом, и тем не менее…_

_Тем не менее, что-то было не так. Я ощущал некоторый дискомфорт, очень похожий на чувство вины, вспоминая другие золотистые глаза и сияющую улыбку. И поцелуй Дэвона._

_Сейчас, в тишине, мысли о нём снова нахлынули, не приглушённые музыкой, разговорами и смехом. И чёрт меня дёрнул затеять это глупое соревнование, в котором, скорее всего, проиграют все, начиная с меня с моей нерешительностью._

_Я никогда не верил в провидение господне, но в эту минуту… приближался момент расставания, и мне был просто необходим хоть какой-то знак. Я зажмурился, взывая к небесам… а, открыв глаза, увидел… ничего не увидел! Меня обступала полнейшая тьма! Вот он, знак, а точнее, наказание – я ослеп… меня охватила паника._

_Я часто заморгал, стараясь не закричать от ужаса и, к счастью, через несколько секунд мои глаза, привыкнув к тьме, начали различать силуэты домов и парня перед собой, держащего меня за обе руки, задравшего голову и восторженно глядящего на звёздное небо над Нью-Йорком._

_Блэкаут. Не знаю уж, во всём ли городе или только в нашем районе, вырубилось электричество, и звёзды засияли, лишившись извечных конкурентов в лице огней города, который не спит._

_– Ты только взгляни, Курт! Звёзды! – я как зачарованный смотрел на его по-детски наивно распахнутые глаза и приоткрытый рот, а в голове крутились слова песни, которую посвятили нам на прощание Бриттани и её невеста –_

_Find out what you wanna know  
If it's love, if it really is   
It's there in his kiss. _

_Выясни то, что тебя интересует.  
Если это настоящая любовь,  
Ты это поймешь, когда станешь с ним целоваться._

_И сейчас это вовсе не казалось плохой идеей… мне нужно было понять! Будто под гипнозом, я подался вперёд, обхватил его лицо ладонями и…_

_О, Боже! Что же я наделал? Было моей первой мыслью._

_Потому что Блейн не ответил на мой поцелуй в первые секунды. Он замер, и я уж было подумал, что испортил всё! Затем, он шумно втянул носом воздух, приподнял очки на голову, и, едва приоткрыв губы, легонько, коснулся моих кончиком языка, будто всё ещё спрашивая разрешения. Так робко и несмело Блейн начал отвечать на поцелуй._

_Его губы выписывали свои замысловатые узоры в дуэте с языком, что оглаживал мой, проходился по кромке зубов, то вторгался в мой рот, то зазывал к себе._

_Нежность его губ было невозможно описать словами. Достаточно полные, сочные, мягкие, нежные, трепетные и требовательные одновременно. В какой-то момент Блейн перехватил инициативу и уже уверенно вёл в поцелуе с тонким вишнёвым ароматом. Он обхватил мою нижнюю губу своими и принялся её посасывать, в то время, как его пальцы вырисовывали узоры на моей шее и за ушком... А затем Блейн принялся покрывать мои губы мелкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями!  
Чёрт! _

 

***

 

Как только я принялся посасывать нижнюю губу Курта он неожиданно встрепенулся, а когдая начал целовать его коротко и едва касаясь, замер и разорвал поцелуй. 

В его широко раскрытых глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде испуга, если не сказать – ужаса.

Чёрт, где же я облажался? Что спугнуло моего ангела? 

Курт прикрыл рот ладонью, словно пытаясь сдержать вскрик, резко развернулся на месте и стремглав бросился в темноту подъезда, захлопывая дверь перед самым моим носом. 

 

__________________________________________

 

* Ресторан, куда Дэвон пригласил Курта: http://designzoom.ru/2013/03/27/vpechatlyayushhiy-restoran-stk-midtown-v-nyu-yorke-ot-firmyi-icrave/

**This Never Happened Before – P. McCartney – https://vk.com/audios190591700  
***The Shoop Shoop Song – Cher – https://vk.com/audios190591700?q=shoop%20shoop


	10. Эпилог. Хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

_Боже мой, нетнетнетнет… такого просто не может быть! Сознание отказывалось принимать тот факт, что в течение целого месяца я, кажется, встречался с клиническим психопатом, с парнем, страдающим раздвоением личности._

_Я влетел в квартиру и дрожащими руками запер дверь на два оборота. Едва я закончил с этим, мобильник у меня в кармане затренькал. Прочитав на дисплее имя Блейна, я отшвырнул от себя дьявольское устройство, как если бы оно было омерзительным ядовитым пауком. Затем на цыпочках подошёл к окну: парень всё ещё стоял ровно на том же месте, где я его оставил, неподвижно уставившись на свой телефон._

_А вдруг он серийный убийца?! И только благодаря таланту к перевоплощению, его до сих пор не поймали! Ладно, тут я, пожалуй, слегка перегнул… но, чёрт возьми, это же чистейшее безумие! Зачем ему понадобилось таким образом обманывать меня всё это время? Хотел поиздеваться? Посмеяться надо мной?_

_Мой сотовый на полу снова ожил. Я осторожно приблизился и, снова увидев имя Блейна, взял телефон аккуратно двумя пальцами и выключил. Я выглянул на улицу. Он по-прежнему был там, только теперь сидел, уныло сгорбившись, рядом со столбом вновь сияющего фонаря – нет, не было похоже, чтобы он сильно веселился. Мне даже стало его жалко на секундочку. Впрочем, секундочка прошла, и я вспомнил, как сильно и из-за чего зол на него… – на них? – и жалость растаяла в воздухе._

_Я тряхнул головой и отступил вглубь квартиры. Довольно, я не желал быть ничьей марионеткой, какие бы цели ни преследовал кукловод. Мне нужно было во всём разобраться, понять, что именно произошло и почему. И да, я сознавал, если всё так, как мне теперь представляется, придётся вызывать на скамью свидетелей главного обвиняемого… обвиняемых… К чёрту всё! Я подумаю об этом завтра. А сейчас мне нужен был хороший расслабляющий душ, расслабляющий же отвар из трав и полчасика йоги… ну, чтобы расслабиться, понятно же!_

_Я последовал собственной программе, зашторив предварительно окна на кухне, от греха подальше. А то, вдруг он расположится на ночь прямо там на скамейке? Сердце у меня не из камня, может и дрогнуть от такого зрелища._

_Так вот, сидя в позе лотоса, я решил помедитировать и старательно освободил мозг от судорожно цепляющихся за стенки моей несчастной черепушки мыслей. Не сразу, но мне это удалось – годы регулярных занятий, наконец, действительно пригодились, и в вакууме моего сознания все перепутанные кусочки мозаики начали сами собой становиться на места. Как же я был слеп!_

_Помимо таких очевидных вещей, как чисто внешнее сходство – цвет волос и глаз, рост, смуглая кожа – всплыли в памяти некоторые ляпсусы, когда один из них вдруг знал обо мне то, что мог знать только другой. Тот факт, что оба были адвокатами и имели старшего брата… И потом, такая странность, что с Блейном мы всегда виделись лишь во второй половине недели*, с Дэвоном же – только и исключительно в первой._

_*В англоязычных странах неделя начинается с воскресенья._

_Конечно, каждое из этих совпадений было мелочью и вполне могло оказаться чистой случайностью, но, вместе взятые, они представляли серьёзный аргумент в пользу бредовой идеи, что Блейн и Дэвон являются одним человеком._

_И не последнюю роль в этом моём убеждении сыграла «проверка поцелуем», которую я захотел провести с совершенно иной целью. Чёрт возьми, даже близнецы не целуются одинаково! Не то чтобы у меня имелся подобный опыт… короче, я где-то читал что-то такое…_

_Мне казалось, ещё немного, и мои мозги взорвутся. Нужно остановиться, я подумаю, что теперь делать, завтра. И, кстати, надо будет ангажировать Рэйчел на всю ночь: одна голова хорошо, а полторы лучше… мне был просто необходим свежий сторонний взгляд на всю ситуацию. Ох, и попляшет же она на моих косточках!.. Ну и пусть._

_Уже на полпути в царство снов мне почудилось, будто знакомый голос за окном запел первые строчки «All of me», и мой мозг озадаченно выдал: «Весь ты… или оба вы?.. Вот в чём вопрос…»_

 

***

 

Это было правдой – я любил его всем своим существом, каждой крошечной частичкой души. Этот парень просочился мне под кожу, стал необходим как воздух! Да, чёрт возьми, я хотел отдать ему всего себя – даже в двух экземплярах – однако, взамен мне нужен был… весь он, никак не меньше.

Но он сбежал, скрылся, не проронив ни слова, в тот самый момент, когда я готов был во всём сознаться, отдать себя на его суд, потому что не мог больше жить обманом.

Когда он сбросил все мои вызовы, а затем отключил телефон, волна самого чёрного отчаяния накрыла меня. Не знаю, сколько времени я просидел под фонарём, но, видимо, немало, поскольку здорово продрог, да и огни в доме Курта уже почти все погасли. Он не хотел говорить со мной, но я всё равно должен был сказать ему о своих чувствах, и мне был известен лишь один способ. Да, не так хотел бы я впервые петь для моего ангела – холодной ночью, под его окном, не зная, к тому же, слышит ли он меня…

What would I do without your smart mouth   
Что бы я делал без твоего острого язычка? 

 

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out   
Ты притягиваешь меня и тут же отталкиваешь. 

 

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down   
Я сбит с толку, без шуток, я не могу понять тебя. 

What's going on in that beautiful mind   
Что же происходит в этой чудесной головке? 

 

I'm on your magical mystery ride   
Я с тобой в этом волшебном и загадочном приключении 

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright   
И голова идет кругом, не пойму, что это со мной, но я буду в порядке...

 

Не получив, как ни странно, ни единого тухлого яйца в голову, я умолк и без особой надежды уставился на тёмные окна Курта. Он, естественно, не показался, и я, с тяжёлым сердцем, отправился ловить такси.

Что же нам теперь делать?.. Ну, в смысле, мне…

****

_– И что же нам теперь делать? – сердито обратился я к Рэйчел после того как изложил ей со всеми возможными подробностями события последних недель моей жизни._

_– Нам?! – справедливо возмутилась она._

_– Ну, в смысле, мне…_

_– Если бы ты, мистер, – ткнула она в меня пальцем, чуть ли не пуская дым из ноздрей, – посвящал меня во все эти интересные детали с самого начала, может, мы… то есть, ты, и не оказался бы в такой ситуации!_

_– Тебя посвятишь, пожалуй! – попытался отбиться я. – Ты теперь каждую свободную минуточку с твоим драгоценным!_

_– Ну да, конечно! Ты же у нас весь такой открытый! Всегда всем делишься с тётушкой Рэйчел, и только моя личная жизнь помешала тебе в этот раз!_

_– Ладно, ладно, ты права! – сдался я, поднимая руки. – Но сейчас, давай вернёмся к моей проблеме… Я действительно в тупике!_

_– Какой у нас год на дворе? – спросила вдруг Берри, поджав губы. Я растерянно заморгал и даже исподтишка глянул на висящий на холодильнике календарь… ну, мало ли, я ни в чём уже не был уверен._

_– 2015… – нерешительно протянул я. – А что? – она в ответ лишь фыркнула и раскрыла мой ноутбук._

_– То есть, прогуглить значение букета, который тебе преподнёс Дэвон, у тебя соображалки хватило, а самого Дэвона – уже слабо? Ну, положим, про Блейна тебе неизвестно практически ничего, кроме имени и профессии... допустив на минуточку, что и это не враньё… Но Дэвон! Ты знаешь не только его фамилию, к тому же, наверняка. Ты даже знаком с его родителями, которые, вообще-то, не самые последние люди в нью-йоркской элите… – бубнила Берри, ожидая, когда загрузится компьютер._

_Я молча сидел, глядя на неё в полном ступоре. Нет, я не собирался возводить Рэйчел в гении, но в данном случае приходилось признать – она права, я жутко тормознул._

_А она, тем временем, успела вбить в поисковике «Дэвон Андерсон» – я испуганно зажмурился. Уж не знаю, что я боялся увидеть, но, как ни странно, несмотря на весьма активную общественную жизнь его семейства, на него лично нам не удалось накопать почти ничего. В социальных сетях – по крайней мере, под настоящим именем – он не светился. В списке адвокатской фирмы А &A значился как компаньон, да мелькал на многих – более или менее официальных – фото с различных светских мероприятий._

_Вдруг моё внимание привлёк один снимок: там Дэвон был запечатлён с высоким голубоглазым красавцем, по-хозяйски прижимавшим его за талию, и оба просто сияли._

_Фотография была недельной давности. Мне показалось, будто земля уходит у меня из-под ног._

_Видимо я здорово побледнел, потому что Рэйч схватила меня за плечи и крепко встряхнула._

_– Курт! В чём дело? Ты словно призрака увидел… – в ответ я сумел только промычать нечто невразумительное, указывая пальцем на фото._

_– Ого, какая сладкая парочка! – воскликнула она, щедро посыпая соль на мою сердечную рану._

_Ну, правильно, а чего я ожидал? Сам метался между ним и другим – гипотетически, другим – парнем, открыто об этом заявляя, а он, что же, должен был хранить верность и блюсти невинность? Непонятно только, зачем он всё-таки повёл меня потом в ресторан и изображал такую влюблённость, когда – вон какой Апполон у него в запасе имеется._

_Да ещё и поцеловал меня… чёрт! У меня все внутренности скрутило от… ревности?.. С каких пор я стал таким собственником? Да, к тому же, не имея ни малейшего права на это._

_– Расслабься, дислексик! – вырвала меня из болота душевных терзаний Берри. – Это его брат! Вон, видишь, написано чёрным по бе… нет, белым по разноцветному: «Братья Андерсон, совладельцы юридической фирмы A &A…»_

_Братья? Ничего себе! Если бы мне дали задание нарисовать полную противоположность Дэвону, вышел бы как раз портрет этого греческого божества. От сердца у меня, однако, тотчас отлегло._

_Ладно, с Дэвоном мы, считай, разобрались, и результат поисков можно было свести к двум словам: «ничего личного»._

_Теперь настал черёд Блейна. Тут нам пришлось гораздо трудней. Тупо введя в Google его имя, мы, естественно, ничего вразумительного не получили. Тогда Рэйчел залезла в Фейсбук, и там, само собой, вывалилась куча всевозможных Блейнов, ни один из которых, впрочем, не был даже отдалённо похож на моего… МОЕГО?!.. Я мысленно хлопнул себя по губам._

_Мой взгляд зацепила аватарка с лягушонком Кермитом из Маппет шоу и ником Блейн-лягушонок. Я открыл его профиль._

_Не знаю, как такое было возможно, но на меня буквально повеяло теплом от этой странички. Там не было ни одного его портрета, но заставкой служила фотография акустической гитары, которую держали сильные смуглые руки, и я был практически уверен, что эти же самые руки столь же крепко и бережно обнимали меня всего сутки назад. Я прокрутил страничку вниз, и сомнений не осталось, потому что с немногочисленных фотографий глядели радостные лица Бриттани, Сандро – хозяина Парнелл-кафе – а также шеф-повара и бармена, с которыми мне довелось познакомиться вчера. На мгновение мне показалось, что я слышу смех и их весёлые голоса. Да, этот тёплый светлый мир был полной противоположностью миру Дэвона – холодному и формальному. Здесь было место только действительно близким людям, занятиям, которые на самом деле увлекали Блейна-лягушонка, да нескольким трогательным постам со словами благодарности от людей, которым он сумел помочь в качестве общественного адвоката._

_Тут загорелся зелёный кружок, оповещающий, что Блейн в сети. Через несколько секунд обновился статус: на меня жалобным взглядом уставился смайлик со слезами, стоящими в глазах. Моё сердце сжалось…_

***

 

Моё сердце сжалось, когда я увидел его аватарку: на ней Курт счастливо улыбался, уткнувшись лицом в букет… белых тюльпанов. Боже, я бы в жизни себе не позволил вот так влезать на его страничку – то есть, конечно, в этом не было ничего предосудительного, ведь его профиль открыт для всех, и всё равно я чувствовал себя почти вором – но мне так его не хватало, а невозможность даже поговорить с ним по телефону сводила с ума. 

Полчаса назад, вернувшись домой, я на полном автопилоте поставил на место гитару, разделся, принял душ и даже натянул на себя пижаму. Сознание же моё продолжало, сколь бессмысленно, столь и безнадёжно, вертеться вокруг вчерашних событий. Что же всё-таки произошло?..

Это был чудесный вечер, и я уверен – Курту было хорошо и комфортно в моей компании не меньше, чем мне в его. Даже молчание по пути к его дому не тяготило. А потом случился этот блэкаут. И Курт меня поцеловал.

Курт. Меня. Поцеловал…

Это было похоже на головокружительный, но, тем не менее, восхитительный подъём на американских горках. Только вот спуск обернулся падением!

Курт убежал без объяснений, оставляя меня в полной растерянности. Оставляя меня одного! Никогда ещё одиночество не тяготило и не пугало меня так сильно. Может, потому, что я позволил себе надеяться, что на этот раз нашёл кого-то, кто прогонит его навсегда?..

Мои звонки остались без ответа, а вскоре, Курт и вовсе отключил телефон, и я, вот уже почти сутки, бился в мучительной агонии, гадая, почему он так неожиданно и решительно оборвал связь. Не то чтобы за мной не водилось грешков, ещё как водились! Но он ведь не знал о них, ведь до последнего момента между нами всё было более чем в порядке, а потом в его прелестной головке будто бы щёлкнул переключатель… 

Вообще-то, такое не в моей натуре – ну, не люблю я выплёскивать на ни в чём не повинную публику свои переживания – но тут меня совсем подкосило. Я зашёл к себе на страничку и обновил статус дурацким смайликом ͡๏̯͡๏. 

До чего же я жалок! Захлопнув ноутбук, я уронил голову на стол.

****

_Захлопнув ноутбук, я уронил голову на стол._

_– Это Блейн!.. Мой Блейн, Рэйч! И ему плохо… наверное, из-за меня, – у меня хватило сил только на то, чтобы повернуть голову набок, жалобно уставившись на Берри. Я истерически хихикнул, сообразив, что моё выражение сейчас, должно быть, точь-в-точь, как у смайлика Блейна._

_– Может, ты его ещё и пожалеешь, этого двуличного типа?! Так ему и надо! Будет знать, как моего Курти обманывать! – Рэйчел смачно чмокнула меня в висок и направилась в кухню. – Не кисни, сейчас чайку сообразим и придумаем, как ему отомстить, – отомстить?.. Я подкинулся и бросился за ней._

_– Эй, Рэйч, погоди… а может, он и не обманывал, а? Ну, вдруг я ошибся… я часто ошибаюсь, – она развернулась ко мне, и мы уставились друг на друга, прищурившись и скрестив руки на груди. Через несколько секунд она сдалась и всплеснула руками._

_– Ладно, прямых доказательств у нас и правда нет, – признала она, впрочем, тут же снова приосаниваясь и вскидывая указательный палец прямо у меня перед носом. – Но… мы можем попробовать их добыть!_

_– Как? Мы весь интернет облазали, где ещё искать?_

_– А мы и не будем их искать! – хитренько подмигнула Берри. – Он сам нам их предоставит, – я тупо на неё уставился, всё ещё не понимая, к чему она ведёт. – Мы спровоцируем его, Курт! Просто не оставим ему выбора! Ты же сам сказал, что с Блейном всегда виделся только во второй половине недели, так? – я кивнул, начиная догадываться о её замысле. – А завтра воскресенье, день Дэвона. Ты позвонишь Блейну и под каким-нибудь предлогом вынудишь его прийти – ну, не сможет же он отрастить бороду в одночасье – если он заявится в образе Дэвона, значит, ты прав и можешь с чистой совестью подвергнуть его долгой и мучительной казни!_

_– А… а если заявится Блейн… в Нью-Йорке будет зарегистрирован первый случай самовозгорания человека от стыда! – Рэйчел склонила голову набок с задумчивой гримасой._

_– Такой вариант не исключён, а посему, советую тебе иметь под рукой огнетушитель!_

_Ещё с час перед сном мы обсуждали план действий на завтра и сошлись на том, что главное, это застать его врасплох и заставить завтра поздно вечером примчаться ко мне домой. В последний раз заглянув в интернет, мы удостоверились, что и завтра миссис Андерсон устраивала очередной светский раут, а стало быть, Дэвон, кровь из носа, должен был присутствовать там при полном параде. Меня немного заклинило, когда нужно было решить, чем, собственно, заманить Блейна-Дэвона, чтобы уж наверняка. Но и тут Берри проявила неожиданную смекалку, в очередной раз доказывая, что всё гениальное просто._

_– Кууурт! Ну, что ты мучаешься? Будет вполне достаточно, если ты испуганным голосом прошепчешь в трубку, что он тебе срочно нужен! Добавь парочку «О, Боже мой!», троечку придыханий, и он твой! С потрохами! Если ты застанешь его таким звонком на толчке, могу поспорить, он к тебе со спущенными штанами прибежит!_

_На следующий день после спектакля, отобрав цветы у всей труппы, мы поехали ко мне, где Рэйчел помогла мне ободрать лепестки для спецэффектов в моём приватном ночном спектакле. Затем с немалым трудом мне удалось убедить её, что нет, будет совершенно неуместно, если она «посидит тихонько, как мышка в спальне». А в полночь я набрал номер Блейна…_

****

 

Дверь приоткрыта... и за ней темно... и тихо. Тишина – это плохой знак, уж чему-чему, а этому жизнь меня научила. Моё сердце болезненно сжалось. Господи, сделай так, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо! Пусть всё раскроется, пусть он злится на меня, я упаду перед ним на колени, я вымолю прощения! А если даже он не простит меня... пусть, лишь бы с ним всё было в порядке! 

 

****

_Шаги на лестнице... его шаги. Вот сейчас **он** войдёт в эту дверь. **Он** – кто? Хороший вопрос. Я почти на сто процентов уверен в своей правоте. И если я прав, **ему** придётся объяснить немеренную уйму вещей. А если нет... что ж, **мне** придётся... _

_Чья-то рука осторожно открыла дверь пошире, но несильно, только чтобы протиснуться внутрь. Вошедший замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь, а затем негромко позвал:_

_– Курт?.. – раздался чистый, без малейшей хрипотцы, голос Дэвона… Я включил слабенький светильник, который специально выбрали мы с Рэйч, чтобы после абсолютной темноты не ослепнуть от яркого света и в полной мере насладиться спектаклем. Передо мной предстало душераздирающее зрелище: в дверях стоял совершенно потрёпанный Дэвон, с выражением чистого ужаса, застывшим на лице. План Берри блестяще сработал, мои подозрения подтвердились, а стало быть я имел законное право на объяснения. Но сначала…_

_Я дёрнул за верёвочку, миска с лепестками перевернулась, и на голову Дэвона… Блейна… короче, на голову Андерсона просыпался ароматный цветной ливень. Он растерянно заморгал, в первую секунду вскинув руки, будто для защиты. Мне даже стало его немного жаль – кто знает, что он там себе навоображал после моего звонка! – но я в зародыше задавил это неуместное сейчас чувство, за ним был должок, и немалый! Я поднял руки и тихонько зааплодировал._

****

Ещё не приземлились на пол последние лепестки, как из глубины гостиной раздались негромкие аплодисменты. На диване сидел Курт – слава создателю, живой и невредимый – и хлопал в ладоши. И смотрел на меня как-то не по-доброму… не то чтобы злобно, но с некоторым раздражением… через этакий снайперский прищур. Это пугало, я совершенно не понимал, что происходит, но неведомая сила толкнула меня к нему, и уже через секунду я упал на колени рядом, сжимая его ледяные пальцы в руках.

– Курт!.. Я так испугался! Ты в порядке? – он приподнял голову, изучающе глядя на меня, затем перевёл взгляд на наши руки и аккуратно отнял свои. 

– Хороший вопрос. Знаешь, пару дней назад я думал, что да, я в порядке. Ну, то есть, было немного странно официально встречаться с двумя парнями одновременно, но, когда до меня дошло, что эти двое парней – один… странность зашкалила! И теперь, вот в эту самую минуту я точно не в порядке! – к концу речи он практически перешёл на крик, я невольно привстал, а Курт, видимо, решив, будто я собираюсь сбежать, схватил меня за грудки и впечатал с силой в спинку дивана. – Даже и не думай об этом! Ты никуда не уйдёшь, пока не объяснишь мне всё! – он гневно уставился на меня, тяжело дыша, а моё тело отреагировало абсолютно неадекватно… хорошо, что на мне было пальто.

– Я… но откуда… как ты понял? – пролепетал я, тут же по его возмущённому взгляду понимая, что промазал.

– Серьёзно? Ты действительно считаешь, что вправе задавать вопросы? Здесь и сейчас? Мне?! – он подчеркнул слова, ткнув себя пальцем в грудь, и рывком притянул меня вплотную одной рукой.

Чёрт… мне конец! Я и не представлял, насколько может быть страшен взбешённый Хаммел. Я открыл рот, пытаясь ответить, но, видимо, от испуга не смог издать ни звука. Тогда я, как можно убедительнее, замотал головой. Смягчившись, Курт отпустил меня, отсел чуть подальше и поправил причёску.

– Поцелуй, – проговорил он неожиданно ровным голосом, усмехнувшись. – После поцелуя с тобой… эмм… с Блейном, все накопившиеся странные ощущения, нестыковки и совпадения оформились в подозрение, – Курт умолк на добрую минуту, пристально глядя мне в глаза, а я, будто загипнотизированный, сидел молча, не смея отвести взгляд. – Зачем?.. – он скорбно свёл брови, и на его лице отразилась такая боль, что мне стало дурно. Что же я натворил! Больше всего на свете мне хотелось сделать этого удивительного парня счастливым, а вместо этого мне удалось лишь заставить его страдать! Он устало вздохнул, опустил голову и прислонился боком к спинке дивана. – Чего ради тебе понадобилось разыгрывать этот спектакль? Для забавы?.. И почему я? Почему именно меня ты выбрал мишенью для этой жестокой шутки? – Курт прикрыл глаза, словно эти слова вытянули из него последние силы.

Он выглядел таким беззащитным и печальным. 

Что ж, Андерсон, сам заварил кашу, сам и расхлёбывай! Я медленно глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мужеством.

– Курт? – я осторожно коснулся его руки. Он вздрогнул, вскинув на меня взгляд, но руки не убрал. Что было в его глазах? Казалось, там загадочным образом смешались страх и надежда. Теперь передо мной стояла задача прогнать этот страх и преобразить надежду в уверенность. – Знаю, сейчас тебе трудно будет в это поверить, но моей целью никогда не было шутить над тобой или обидеть. Ты… если ты готов выслушать меня, я постараюсь объяснить, ладно?.. – Курт слабо кивнул.

Я сбросил пальто и развернулся к нему лицом, устраиваясь поудобнее, поскольку разговор, а точнее, мой монолог, предстоял долгий.

– Понимаешь, всё началось довольно давно, практически, с самого моего рождения… – и я подробно, в красках и со всевозможными деталями, рассказал об истории возникновения и мирного сосуществования во мне двух совершенно разных личностей – Дэвона и Блейна. Он внимательно слушал, глядя, сперва с недоверием, а затем уже с любопытством и даже некоторым азартом. – Я никогда ничего подобного не делал раньше и с тобой не собирался, клянусь! Знаю, прозвучит глупо, но… просто так получилось! Когда я увидел тебя на том благотворительном вечере, я был так рад, я хотел поблагодарить тебя за тот волшебный рецепт, он ведь сработал, и, может, пригласить на свидание… А когда я понял, что ты меня не узнаёшь, сам не понимаю, почему, возникла эта дурацкая идея не разубеждать тебя, а притвориться другим человеком. На самом деле, особо-то и не приходилось притворяться: миры Дэвона и Блейна практически не пересекаются. Мне никогда даже в голову не приходило демонстрировать Дэвона знакомым и друзьям Блейна и наоборот. Пожалуй, до этого момента, только мой брат знал об обоих. Так что, начался этот обман случайно. Но потом… не знаю, мне захотелось увидеть, смогут ли тебе понравиться обе мои стороны… или ты предпочтёшь одного из них… нас, – я глупо усмехнулся. Вот сейчас Курт вызовет скорую помощь, и увезут меня в ближайшую психушку! – И чем дальше всё это заходило, тем больше я осознавал, что не хочу, чтобы ты выбирал кого-то из нас… если честно, я был в ужасе от мысли, что со дня на день ты сообщишь о своём решении. Курт, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты для меня особенный! Я никогда раньше не ощущал потребности… ввести другого человека в жизнь и Блейна, и Дэвона, чтобы этот человек принял их обоих. Ты стал таким человеком, Курт! Мне показалось, может… может, тогда оба мира, наконец, сольются, может, я смогу перестать чувствовать это раздвоение.

Я умолк, совершенно измотанный этой, казалось, бесконечной исповедью. Не знаю, сколько времени занял мой монолог, но без сомнения, уже наступила глубокая ночь. Впрочем, несмотря на усталость, сна не было ни в одном глазу ни у меня, ни у Курта – слишком много тайного вышло на свет, слишком много откровений и признаний было сделано и выслушано. А теперь предстояло самое страшное: он должен был вынести приговор, а я – каким бы он ни оказался – принять его безропотно. А потом, возможно, удавиться на первом суку…

– Курт, – решился я, наконец, воззвать к его милосердию. – Я понимаю, что не заслуживаю твоего прощения, а уж тем более, второго шанса, но… Это именно то, о чём я прошу тебя: будь великодушен… прости и позволь мне попытаться ещё раз завоевать твоё сердце, – вот и всё, последний снаряд улетел по направлению цели, и мне оставалось лишь ждать, достигнет ли он её.

Курт потёр лицо руками и запустил пальцы в волосы, массируя голову.

– То, что я собираюсь сказать, абсолютно антипедагогично. Ты так серьёзно и много лгал, что тебя следовало бы поставить в угол до конца жизни… – «Я согласен», – подумалось мне, – «… если этот угол будет в твоём доме!» И тут до меня дошло: Курт говорил в сослагательном наклонении! Чёрт возьми, он, кажется, собирался даровать мне помилование! Видимо, больше всего в этот момент я походил на нашкодившего щеночка, отчаянно виляющего хвостиком в надежде на прощение, потому что Курт не выдержал и тихонько рассмеялся. – Да, ты правильно понял, мистер «щенячьи глазки»! Будет тебе второй шанс, но вовсе не потому, что твоё поведение было приемлемым, отнюдь. Всё дело во мне… считай, что я устраиваю тебе амнистию на радостях!

****

_– … считай, что я устраиваю тебе амнистию на радостях! – он озадаченно заморгал, и я закусил губу, стараясь сообразить, как бы подоходчивей сформулировать причину моей радости. – Видишь ли, я обещал каждому из тебя… ну, ты понял… что сделаю выбор, решу, с кем из вас хотел бы встречаться, – он нерешительно кивнул. – Так вот, в пятницу вечером, перед тем роковым поцелуем, я к собственному ужасу осознал, что не могу… что я просто не в состоянии отказаться ни от одного из вас, и это меня убивало! Потом произошло то, что произошло, и поначалу догадка о том, что вы – один человек, привела меня буквально в состояние шока, затем паники, после я страшно злился на тебя, теряясь в догадках о причине такого твоего поступка… Но теперь, выслушав тебя и приняв во внимание, что все твои проблемы родом из детства, единственное, что я испытываю – это радость! Я счастлив, что отпала необходимость выбора, что я могу спокойно встречаться с парнем моей мечты, единственным изъяном которого является запущенное раздвоение личности! – он просиял и сделал попытку обнять меня, но я, с глубоким сожалением, увернулся. – Нет, не вдруг!.. Тебе предстоит период реабилитации. И потом, сначала, так сначала: в первую очередь нам следует представиться, как положено, не находишь? – и я приглашающим жестом указал на него рукой._

_– Блейн Дэвон Андерсон, очень приятно познакомиться!_

_– Курт Элизабет Хаммел, и мне..._

_– Элизабет?! Ты издеваешься?.._

_– Отнюдь! Кстати, я не потерплю больше лжи, но люблю эффектное представление… как ты относишься к ролевым играм?.._


End file.
